Line Of The Cruel
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: What if Maegor the Cruel had had a son to succeed him, not from just one wife, but two?
1. Chapter 1

**The Line Of The Cruel**

_When Aegon the Dragon landed in what is now King's Landing, the seven kingdoms were exactly that, seven completely separate kingdoms ruled by seven separate kings. Each with their own agenda, and dreams of dynastic longevity. They all quaffed at the Dragon's offer of alliances, seeing the man as nothing more than a foreign upstart who would not stand a chance against the might of the Storm King or the Ironborn, let alone the other kingdoms. They were proven wrong. Aegon and his sister wives- Visenya and Rhaenys- quickly gained the support and fealty of many of the lords of the crownlands, and soon began work on establishing themselves as a force within Westeros. _

_Of course the rest is known throughout the country as history. Aegon sent his sister wife Visenya to the Vale along with his cousin of House Velaryon and a fleet of ships, though his cousin and the fleet burnt at Gulltown, Visenya flying on her dragon Vhagar managed to get the boy king of the Vale and his mother to bend the knee. Aegon had also sent his sister wife and his bastard brother to the Stormlands to earn the fealty of King Argillac, the man refused to surrender and so was slain in single combat by Orys Baratheon- Aegon's right hand man and bastard brother-. Orys would later go onto marry the Storm King's daughter and adopt her words and sigil for his own, and would found the House Baratheon. _

_Aegon then marched his men to Harrenhal, where the prideful and foolish Harren the Black refused to surrender. Aegon in a showing of true Targaryen steel unleashed all three of his dragons on the fortress mad King Harren had built- Harrenhal- the castle was left a ruined cinder of its former glory, Harren and his line ended that very day. Lordship of the Riverlands given to Edmyn Tully, Lord of Riverrun and the first riverlord to bend the knee to Aegon the Dragon._

_The Field of Fire would be the only time all three Targaryen dragons were ever engaged in full on combat. A rout seemed to be occurring as the armies of Loren Lannister and Mern Gardener crushed and ran through the Targaryen soldiers- all of whom were either of certain or uncertain loyalty- it seemed the Dragon would be tamed, and that Aegon's dream of ruling over Westeros would remain just that. That was until the dragons came in all their majesty to cast a shadow over the earth, fire was unleashed and the armies of the Rock and the Reach were burnt to a cinder. House Gardener died with its king and his heirs, House Lannister survived, Loren Lannister becoming the first Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. House Tyrell became Lords of the Reach and Wardens of the South for their lord's good sense in bowing to Aegon the Dragon._

_The North and Dorne still remained the only obstacles to the conqueror's dream of uniting Westeros under one ruler, Torrhen Stark marched with a great host down the neck and camped on the banks of the Red Fork. Seeing the great host and the three dragons that the Conqueror had, Torrhen Stark put the safety of his land and people before his own pride and honour and bent the knee to the Conqueror becoming Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Dorne was a trickier beast to tame, and in fact when Aegon was crowned in Oldtown alongside his sister-wives, Dorne was not part of the assembled kingdoms that cheered as the Dragon was made King over all of Westeros. For though Aegon's title proclaimed him King of the Seven Kingdoms, Dorne through stubborn determination remained independent._

_Aegon let the matter rest for the remainder of his reign, instead he focussed on having a suitable keep made and built for the royal family to reside in, as well as ensuring that his hold on the six kingdoms he was technically king of was solid and secure. The faith, though they grumbled privately over the incestuous nature of the new King's marriages dared not bring the wrath of the Dragon upon themselves, and so dealt in compliance with the King's wishes. _

_They kept an eye on the Dragon's sons though, weak Aenys born from Rhaenys, who seemed to be destined to inherit born in the Third Year after his father's landing, shared the Targaryen features of both his parents, though in attitude he seemed to take after his mother Rhaenys. He preferred luxuries and the fanciful things of court, never truly seeming to care for the martial side of things. Aegon the Dragon had three more children by Rhaenys, all of them girls. Daenys, Velena and Eleana were their name, though in breaking with Valyrian Tradition Aegon decided not marry his eldest son to his eldest daughter and instead married Aenys to Edmyn Tully's daughter Catelyn. Their children would be known as Jaehaerys and Alysanne. Daenys was married to Aegon's second son Maegor, though she died in childbirth giving birth to a stillborn girl. Velena was married to Orys and Argella's son Robert. Eleana was then married to Maegor and that union produced three children, two girls and a boy. _

_Maegor born during the eighth year after his father's landing grew to be a fierce some warrior and man. Considered a loner and cruel by some for his more melancholic choices, to his family he was known as caring and compassionate and fiercely loyal. Upon his wife's death from childbirth he remained at her side- standing vigil- for more than seven days, his father had to forcibly move him from the sept where Daenys was placed. Maegor's marriage to his second wife Eleana was a happy albeit short one, they were married during the last year of Aegon the Dragon's reign and had three children together. Twin girls whom they named Visenya and Rhaenys after Maegor and Eleana's mothers, and then in the first year of their brother Aenys's rule a son was born to them whom they named Vaegyl._

_The faith who had kept a rather close eye on the children of the dragon, waiting for the most opportune moment to pounce, saw the opportunity when Aegon the Dragon died from old age in the 37__th__ year after his landing. Aenys ascended the throne, sickly and weak, and the Faith rebelled, denouncing his claim to the throne as a product of incest, they called for all those who were pious and true to their devotion to the seven to rebel with them. Bloody revolts soon followed, attempts were made on the Royal family's life, and some of those attempts failed, some succeeded. Eleana Targaryen wife to Maegor was killed by a arrow meant for her husband- Aenys' hand- driving Maegor from being an angry man, to one filled with cold hatred toward the faith and all they represented. The revolts of the minor lords were ended when Maegor flew on Balerion the Black Dread, and forcibly ensured that the Arryns of Gulltown ended their treachery- they were all executed and hung from the walls of the Eyrie- The minor lords stopped rebelling then, but still the faith continued. It has been rumoured though never expressly proven or stated that the High Septon may have had King Aenys' drink poisoned, and that it was this poison that killed the king._

_With there still being turmoil in the land, and with his brother's children still being very young, Maegor ascended the throne and set about trying to put the wrongs to right. At the urging of his hand and loyal servant Gerold Westerling, Maegor married the man's daughter Jeyne, and with her sired three children, Aegon, Daemon and Laecareys. Despite this, the rebellions still continued, and upon his death in 48 A.L. the Faith seemed to be winning. With there being contentions over the issue of succession, Jaehaerys Targaryen son of Aenys I assumed the regency of his cousin Vaegyl and began negotiating for peace. _

_This tale begins in the 56__th__ year after Aegon's Landing. Jaehaerys and the small council- including Gerold Westerling – are sat planning their next move, with Vaegyl about to reach manhood, and the faith still rebelling decisions needed to be made, and quickly. Unbeknownst to Jaehaerys and half the small council, Gerold Westerling with the aid of Ser Tybolt Lannister was already making overtures to seat his grandson Aegon on the Iron Throne._


	2. Whispers, Treasons and Lies

**Jaehaerys**

It was hot as dragonfire in King's Landing, summer had truly arrived. The citadel had been proclaiming that this summer would be the longest one in existence, and with the weather being the way it was at present, Jaehaerys was very, very tempted to believe them. Of course those fools in the Faith Militant had taken to saying that this heat was a sign from the Seven, that the incest born bastards of the royal family would soon face the final coming, and would be damned to hell for all eternity. The smarter ones amongst the Faith Militant whispered these things within the septs of the kingdoms, where Jaehaerys knew to shed blood would definitely damn his cousin in the eyes of the lords and smallfolk that they needed, the less smart ones uttered these blasphemies in the streets, and were arrested and brought to justice for treason.

As he sat in the small council chamber waiting for the other council members to arrive he looked through the papers that Alysanne had given to him that day, and sighed. The rumours that the High Septon had had his uncle Maegor assassinated seemed to becoming truer and less like rumours, Alysanne was well loved by the commons and as such had been able to wean their trust and this had allowed her to pick up on certain tidbits of gossip that would otherwise not be picked up. Especially by that fool Westerling, a most incompetent hand, that one, what his uncle had seen in him Jaehaerys could never truly fathom.

The doors of the small council chamber opened and the members of King Vaegyl the first of his name's small council walked in. Old Tristan Massey who had served as Master of Laws under four kings now, Master of Coin Lyman Beesbury, Hand of the King Gerold Westerling, Master of Ships Ser Tybolt Lannister, Grand Maester Justin, Master of Whispers Harrold Tully and finally Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Alyn Connington. Jaehaerys who served as regent to the king (at least for another moon) watched as each man sat down in their respective chairs, and knew which ones wished for Vaegyl to truly come into his throne, and which ones wanted Aegon to come to power, the small council was divided and Jaehaerys knew he would need to manoeuvre round these divisions if they were to have a successful hand over to Vaegyl when the time came.

"Thank you for coming my lords, I know we have much work to do, but I thought that it would be best to discuss certain issues as they have arisen now." Jaehaerys said looking from one lord to another as he spoke. When they had all given their consent he spoke once more. "Reports have come in from the city, talk of treason and lies. It has been put to my attention that elements of the Faith are preaching against His Grace, and are preaching that there should be only one king in the land, one not born from incest." As he spoke the words Jaehaerys looked around the room assessing each man's reaction to the words he spoke. Massey seemed unperturbed, after all the man had served the Targaryens for as long as there had been an Iron Throne and so was used to his family's more controversial practices. Beesbury seemed uncomfortable but not unduly so, Westerling looked scared, of course he would, Jaehaerys knew he was the one getting his men in the faith to spread these words to get his grandson on the throne, Lannister hid his expressions, but Jaehaerys knew, that there was some part of this that was his work, Justin simply stared at Jaehaerys dumbfounded, and Tully and Connington remained expressionless.

Jaehaerys went on, "I would hear your suggestions my lords for dealing with this treasonous talk."

There was silence as all the lords assembled hesitated afraid to say anything that could possibly get them into trouble. It was Lannister who spoke first, as Jaehaerys had expected. "Find the men and kill them. That is the only way to stop such talk Your Grace. We have tried to peacefully bring them back into the King's peace, they have refused, the only way we can now end this nonsense is to kill them."

Jaehaerys inwardly cringed; the man was such a fool. It seemed old Massey shared his thoughts for he said. "Have you quite lost your mind Lannister? If we set out to attack the Faith, we shall drive every single pious and holy man in the land straight into the Faith Militant and then we shall never see an end to this war. No Your Grace, if you wish to end this talk then speak with the High Septon. A word from him will have these fools stopping their blasphemy at once."

Jaehaerys nodded, and saw Beesbury and Connington nodding as well. Gerold Westerling spoke next. "You are an old man Massey, His Grace King Maegor, tried to be peaceful in his methods when dealing with the Faith and look what that got him, a dead wife, and an arrow through the heart. No I agree with Ser Tybolt, the only way to deal with this talk is with firm martial action. If Your Grace would have the King sign the warrants then I can send out the ravens and call all those loyal to the Iron Throne and we can end this conflict once and for all, with fire and blood."

Jaehaerys sighed; of course Westerling would agree with the Lannister, the two had been working together ever since Jaehaerys' aunt Eleana had been killed. Jaehaerys was quite surprised when Lord Commander Ser Alyn Connington spoke. "There is another way to end the talk. Marriage. Have his grace marry some highborn lady from one of the Great Houses and the Faith will stop complaining and the violence will end. It is simple."

Jaehaerys nodded; there was sense in what the man said. Whether or not Vaegyl would see it that way, was something that would be up for discussion though. Something that Harrold Tully clearly thought as well. "It is all well and good saying that marriage into one of the Great Houses will end this talk, but what is there to say His Grace will allow it, will even want it. We all know how close he is to his sisters. What is to say Princess Visenya and Princess Rhaenys will wish to marry anyone other than their brother?"

There was some murmuring at that, and Jaehaerys could have sworn he saw Westerling and Lannister share a knowing look. In order to dismiss the small council and think about what had been discussed Jaehaerys said "I thank you for your time my lords, let us finish here for today and go about doing our business."

Once the small council had left, Jaehaerys waited for a few moments before he too got up, followed by Ser Alyn Connington, to his cousin Vaegyl's chambers. After Ser Lucamore Strong announced his presence, and was bid enter, Jaehaerys entered his cousin's chambers, and found his cousins Visenya and Rhaenys in bed whilst Vaegyl sat at his table looking through a book.

"Your Grace." Jaehaerys said formally.

"Cousin, what news do you have for me?" Vaegyl asked in that deep voice of his.

"The Small Council met today and we discussed the issue of the blasphemy being spoken of by those of the Faith." Jaehaerys replied, speaking carefully, he knew his cousin was quick to anger- much like his father had been-.

Vaegyl seemed to notice that he was still standing. "Do sit down cousin, you as well Ser Alyn," once they had sat down, Vaegyl spoke once more. "And what did that bunch of old women saw should be done about it?"

Jaehaerys spoke once more. "Ser Tybolt and Lord Westerling were in favour of taking a military approach to deal with the Faith. Whilst Lord Massey and Beesbury wished for a more conciliatory approach."

Vaegyl snorted. "Of course Lannister and Westerling want me to attack the faith, they want to use that as an excuse to sit their little pawn Aegon on the throne, with the backing of the Faith and all those other self righteous idiots in the Faith Militant."

Jaehaerys sighed, his cousin had become paranoid that anyone not a Targaryen- or atleast not in his immediate family- and not a member of the Kingsguard was trying to depose him, whilst Jaehaerys had his own suspicions, it would not do to have the king seem so openly paranoid. "Your Grace whilst, Lannister and Westerling may have questionable motives, it would not be wise to dismiss their notions completely."

Vaegyl snorted once more and said. "Why not cousin. In a moon's turn I shall be crowned properly king. I would name you hand right now, if it wouldn't drive that fool Westerling and half those bloody Westerlanders into an outrage. Father was a fool to appoint the man Hand and give him so much power."

Jaehaerys could not disagree with his cousin on that notion, but instead said. "There is another option Your Grace. An option that would not require bloodshed or the need for you to bend to the whims of the faith."

Vaegyl looked up from his book then, interest written clear as day on his face. "Oh?" he asked. "And what would that be?"

"Marriage," Jaehaerys said. "To a lady from one of the Great Houses or even perhaps to a lady from House Hightower."

Jaehaerys could see that this was not the solution his cousin had wanted to hear, nor was it one that he found agreeable. It showed in the way his face began to contort in anger and his chest began to puff up. "Marriage? Those fools, those old women would dare to suggest marriages to me? To a lady of a Great House perhaps, but to a Hightower? To those Lickspittles of the fools who killed my mother and father? Never. I am a dragon, and I would not have my sisters sold off either. No once I become King, I shall marry Visenya and Rhaenys and let those who dislike it take it up with Balerion." As if on cue, from the Dragonpit came the bellowing roar of the Black Dread.

Jaehaerys often did not know how to calm his cousin when he was in a rage, Alysanne was usually someone who could calm him down, as could his sisters, and they proved that once again. Both Visenya and Rhaenys got up from the bed, bringing the sheets with them and placed a cooling hand on their brother's shoulders.

Jaehaerys saw Rhaenys kiss her brother's earlobe and whisper soothing things into Vaegyl's ear. Visenya looked at Jaehaerys then and said in a cold voice. "Whose idea was the marriage cousin?"

Jaehaerys could see Ser Alyn swallow nervously next to him, out of the three of his uncle Maegor's children, Visenya was always the most dangerous- she was very, very clever and cunning and like her namesake was rumoured to dabble in sorcery- Rhaenys, was the sweet one, the one whom all the lords lusted after, and all the ladies wanted to be. And Vaegyl, Vaegyl was the bull; the one whom everyone claimed was Aegon the Dragon reborn. He certainly seemed to be when he was angry. Still Jaehaerys was their elder, and would act as such. "I did Visenya. It makes sense do you not think? It would end the claims of the faith, and the High Septon."

Visenya continued to keep one hand on her brother's shoulder, but she looked at Jaehaerys long and hard before saying. "Be that as it may, we are blood of the dragon, and we shall marry whom we deem fit. Not whom the pious fools on the street deem fit."

Jaehaerys sighed, but nodded his acceptance. As he got up with Ser Alyn to leave, Vaegyl stopped him and said. "I am sorry I got angry cousin, it was not fitting of me. But make sure that Lannister and Westerling know their place."

With that Jaehaerys nodded and then left with Ser Alyn, he would have more work to do, to convince the small council of the wisdom of what his cousins wished to do.


	3. The System Has Failed

**Vaegyl**

_The faith of the Seven arose in the Hills of Andalos among the Andals. It is claimed that the Seven walked among the Hills of Andalos in human form. According to The Seven-Pointed Star: The Father brought down seven stars from heaven and placed them on the brow of Hugor of the Hill, the first king of the Andals, to form his crown and the Maid brought forth a girl supple as a willow with eyes like deep blue pools that became Hugor his first wife, the Mother made her fertile, who bore him forty-four mighty sons as foretold by the Crone. The Warrior gave each son strength of arms and the Smith wrought each a suit of iron plate.[4]_

_The Faith was brought to Westeros by the Andals who invaded from Essos, more than six thousand years ago, where it largely supplanted the local worship of the old gods. The city of Oldtown became the centre of the Faith, and the Starry Sept in the city served as the seat of the High Septon for a thousand years until the Targaryens came._

"What are you reading my love? Come back to bed." Vaegyl heard his wife- it felt so good to think of her as his wife, let alone say it- Rhaenys say.

He turned around from where he was sat and looked at her. Taking in her slender and curvaceous form, he began to feel the stirrings of arousal take hold of him. Shaking his head to clear his head from such thoughts he simply said "I must learn more about the Faith and why they continue to trouble us so. Father did always say that the best way to defeat an enemy was to know them and their weaknesses."

He heard his sister snort then, and by the sound of the rustling of the sheets and the fact that he could hear her feet padding toward him, he knew she had gotten out of bed. Something that was confirmed when he felt her begin to nibble at his earlobe. He had to suppress a moan and instead pulled her into his lap. She squealed good naturedly and then asked "Why must you persist in reading about the Faith? Surely they are no longer our enemies, after all cousin Jaehaerys has managed to get the High Septon to agree to get the Faith Militant to disband."

Vaegyl sighed; his sister was many things but politically minded she was not. "I keep reading because, our wedding offended the Faith, and with our fool of a brother having married that Lannister whore, we can never know when they will go back on their promise to acknowledge us as the true rulers of Westeros and not that sot Westerling woman and her offspring."

He felt and heard Rhaenys sigh. She did not believe that their half brother Aegon would try and usurp his or their children's place on the Iron Throne, she believed in only the goodness of people, she could not see the blackness that was present in everyone's heart, waiting just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Something that was confirmed when she said. "Not this again. Vaegyl, how many times must I tell you that Aegon would never try and usurp your place on the Iron Throne, no matter what you think Lady Westerling whispers in his ear, Aegon has more honour that to do that. Besides even if he did try to rebel, none of the lords of the realm would support him, for he is not the rightful heir, nor was he the heir that father chose. You were."

With that she finished speaking and began kissing him on the lips. They kissed deeply for a long time, until Vaegyl could feel his arousal firmly protruding from his breeches, he was about to forget all about his worries when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing he broke off the kiss and called "Yes, what is it?"

The door creaked open slightly and Ser Lucamore Strong of the Kingsguard poked his head round the door looking slightly sheepish."Pardons Your Graces, but his grace Prince Jaehaerys wishes to speak with you."

Sighing again, Vaegyl replied. "Very well, let him in then Ser Lucamore." Rhaenys remained sitting on his lap, specifically over his arousal, and Vaegyl was grateful for that, for he did not wish to speak to his cousin- and hand- whilst his arousal was visible. He wondered what Jaehaerys could wish to speak with him about so late at night, the small council was meeting on the morrow.

He saw his cousin enter the room looking rather tired and haggard, and Vaegyl felt a pang of sympathy for his cousin, when Vaegyl had come to the throne he had been nothing more than a little boy, his cousin Jaehaerys had become his regent, and had ruled in his name until about three moons ago when Vaegyl had been formally crowned. His cousin seemed to have taken a great amount of pressure on his shoulders in helping to run the kingdom as Vaegyl grew up and he seemed to have not been able to let that burden go despite Vaegyl's insistence that he relax for a while. He sounded weary as he spoke. "Your Graces, sorry to bother you at such a late hour," He paused and saw Rhaenys effectively straddling Vaegyl, and a sly grin came upon his face. "Though it seems you were both already up, so perhaps I did not bother you too much then."

Vaegyl felt his cheeks colour then and Rhaenys giggled and pressed her head into his chest. "Get on with it cousin." Vaegyl growled.

Jaehaerys chuckled then, but became more serious as he spoke. "Harrold Tully came to see me just now, with grave tidings. It appears that the Faith Militant is re-arming once more."

Vaegyl nearly groaned in frustration. "What has caused them to? I thought you said that the High Septon agreed to end the Faith Militant? So why are they rearming, are they so without honour?"

Jaehaerys seemed much older then when he replied. "The High Septon does not know about the rearmament of the Faith Militant. As far as he is concerned the treaty still stands and the Faith Militant no longer exists. No this is the work of the Most Devout. There are those within the Faith who are appalled that the High Septon agreed to stop the warring in the kingdoms. These disillusioned men and women have the ear of some of leaders of the Most Devout, and it is with their permission that the Faith Militant has begun rearming."

Vaegyl began to feel anger building up inside of him, how dare these pious fools break the treaty that was agreed upon by the High Septon, were they so without honour, without brains that they would think to arm again? He would teach them a lesson, with Fire and Blood if he had to, they had to be taught a severe lesson. Almost as if she could read his mind, Rhaenys gripped his shoulders tightly and looked into his eyes pleading with him not to say anything rash. Vaegyl counted to ten to slow his breathing before he spoke. "What would you suggest we do then cousin?"

He heard Jaehaerys take a deep breath in, before he spoke. "Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? We can't do nothing Jaehaerys! These pious fools are rearming right under the High Septon's nose, and are breaking a treaty that was done within the Starry Sept!" Vaegyl exclaimed.

Jaehaerys sighed then. "We cannot be the ones to make the first move Vaegyl. If we make a move before the High Septon becomes aware that there are people within his order who are betraying the treaty, he will not side with us, and we shall have more blood in the streets. Westeros will continue to bleed if we make the first move. No, I say wait and let these fools rearm them and face the wrath of the High Septon. Only if the man comes to us should we make a move, not before."

Vaegyl was about to argue with his cousin when Rhaenys put a finger to his mouth and said "It makes sense Vaegyl. Why give the fools more fuel to their fire? Why let them have more reason to call for Aegon to be crowned king? No listen to Jaehaerys Vaegyl."

Vaegyl felt the argument die in his mouth at the sign of Rhaenys' pleading eyes; he had never been able to refuse her anything even when they were little children. He simply nodded then and said "Very well, we do nothing for the time being. But if the High Septon does not come to us, and there are disturbances within the Kingdoms, should there even be the tiniest slither of trouble, I will mount Balerion and teach these fools a lesson."

Jaehaerys merely nodded in acceptance, and bowed before he left the room. Vaegyl felt Rhaenys slump against him, and looked down at her to see tears beginning to shine in her eyes. "Hey," he said."Why are you crying Rhae?"

She looked up at him then and said, "Because we both know what will happen now. The Faith Militant will continue to re-arm, and the High Septon will continue to turn a blind eye to the fact that his people are honourless cravens and then there shall be a war, and we will have to fight. It will be just as it was during father and uncle Aenys's reign."

He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away and said in a voice filled with a confidence he did not truly feel. "It won't get that far Rhae, I promise you it won't. I won't let it get that far."

With that he lifted her and carried her back to bed, where they made love once more, and just before they both closed their eyes to allow sleep to take them, he heard her say against his chest. "You had better make sure there is no war Vaegyl; I want our child to know his father."

It had been three moons since that conversation with Jaehaerys, three months in which the Faith Militant had continued to re-arm itself, growing stronger and stronger as each day went passed, and Vaegyl hated the sense of hopelessness he felt as the reports continued to come in from Jaehaerys and Harrold Tully. He hated the smug expressions on Lord Tybolt and Lord Gerold's faces, the knowing looks that they often shot his way, when they thought he wasn't looking.

Of course he had stuck true to his promise to Jaehaerys, he had not given the Faith nor the High Septon any reason to complain, and yet this state of doing nothing continued to grate on him, truly it did. He could feel the shackles closing in on him, could hear the whispers that he was too weak a king to do anything about the Faith, that his father would have never let their rearmament go so far, that even his brother Aegon- that blithering fool who had wed a woman who spread her legs for any man who knew how to use his cock- would do a much better job than he was doing. It grated on his being and took everything he had not to mount on Balerion or even Malystryx who was quickly growing very large, and burn down every warrior's son or poor fellow he saw.

Then of course was the news that had sent his world spinning when he had heard it first on that long ago night, he was to be a father, Rhaenys was pregnant. It seemed so surreal, he was to be a father, and yet there was the constant threat of war breaking out, hanging over all of their heads, he had never felt so hopeless, not even when he had seen the arrow pierce his father's heart- he was convinced to this day, that that had been the work of the Westerlings-. He had to be here to see his son or daughter be born, he had to be, but he wanted them to be born in a time of peace, not near war.

All of these thoughts ran through his head as he sat in the small council meeting, listening to Lord Beesbury go on and on about the taxation rates and the amount of money coming into the treasury, and how perhaps a tourney could be staged to celebrate the birth of the King's new son or daughter when the time came. Vaegyl was not truly paying attention he was looking intently at Lord Tybolt, the man seemed to be most interested in what Lord Beesbury was saying and Vaegyl seriously wanted to know why that was.

Of course he could not truly just go up to the man and ask him, oh no he would have to be subtle about it, perhaps he could ask Visenya to... no he would not do that, the thought of using any member of his family as a bargaining tool repelled him, Visenya was his and his alone.

Eventually he had had enough of listening to Lord Beesbury speak of money and decided to end the small council meeting. He walked out of the chamber, calling for his cousin and for Harrold Tully to walk with him, Ser Alyn Connington and Ser Michael Mertyns trailed behind them. Once they reached his chambers he bid Ser Alyn and Ser Michael wait outside and closed the door behind his uncle and Tully, then sat down and waited for them to be seated, once they were he spoke. "What news of the Faith Militant my lords?"

It was Tully who spoke first. "They have managed to get a sizeable force gathered near the Honeyvine my little birds report some 2,000 men have mustered to the Warrior's Sons. Even more to the Poor Fellows. Lord Hightower sent some men out to parley with their leader to ask their purpose, but my birds did not hear what the response was."

Vaegyl felt himself begin to drown in despair it would come to war, he knew it would. Aloud he only said "And what does Lord Hightower say he will do about these pious fools, they do after all sit on his territory."

Tully replied, "Nothing Your Grace. His brother leads the Warrior Sons he does not wish to become a Kinslayer."

Vaegyl sighed then and said "So it will come to war then will it?"

Jaehaerys spoke then. "It need not come to war Your Grace. An envoy can be sent to get them to state their business and then peacefully disband."

Vaegyl simply stared at his cousin for a long moment before saying. "We shall see. Thank you my lords you may go."

Once they had left, he sat in front of the window that looked out onto the city of King's Landing, and thought of Visenya, his fierce warrior sister who had left the capital sometime ago, and had not been seen since. She had written once, to say she was visiting their cousins at Storm's End, but since then there had been no communication from her. He was beginning to worry. Where was she? If those Pious idiots had done anything to her...

He was waiting outside his and his wives rooms in Maegor's Holdfast, waiting for the maesters to come and tell him it was alright to come and see his wife Rhaenys and his new son or daughter, when the messenger came and gave him the raven, and he felt his world spin upside down. Dorne and the Warrior Sons had captured Visenya. Outside he was distantly aware of both Balerion and Malystryx roaring their sorrows.


	4. Cold

**Aegon**

_"You can't be serious grandfather! Taking Visenya prisoner will anger Vaegyl beyond belief, and the man has little reason to love us already because of all the plotting you and mother have been doing!" Aegon said angrily._

_His grandfather had been unrelenting. "It is the only way we can push for you to get what is rightfully yours Aegon. With Visenya captured, Vaegyl will have no choice but to fly south to where he believes her to be. That will mean that he will not be in King's Landing for when the High Septon dies, and the Faith Militant proclaim you king."_

_Aegon had bristled then, his grandfather and mother were insistent that he should be king, they had not even spared a thought for what he himself wanted what any of Jeyne Westerling's children wanted. "We have been through this grandfather; I do not want to be king. I have no right to be king, when Vaegyl has already been crowned and anointed and recognised as king in front of the Seven, and besides he was father's firstborn son, not me."_

_His mother had spoken then, Jeyne Westerling, she who had wed Maegor the Cruel, not for love, not for her own political benefit, but because Maegor had needed a spare heir, should the faith get out of hand again, the years had made her bitter, and that reflected in the words she spoke. "And why is that Aegon? Why should that product of incest who calls himself a king, be the king? The Faith and the whole of Westeros despise such things, they despise Vaegyl and his sisters, they despise their very existence, just as they despised Aenys the Weak his existence. You are the rightful heir to your father's throne, because you and your brothers are the only children of his not born from incest. You are the only one who can sit on the Iron Throne because you do not have the tendency for madness that Vaegyl has."_

_Aegon had gotten very, very angry. No matter what had happened between his mother and brother, he loved Vaegyl, he did truly, and he could not bear to hear any insults to his brother, not from anyone. "Vaegyl is not mad mother, and if he is, it is because you and grandfather have done nothing to make his life easier since father died. What with your constant plotting and scheming, it would be enough to drive anybody mad. So no Vaegyl is not mad, and I still refuse to become king."_

_His brother Daemon had spoken then, and Aegon knew, he just knew that his brother would side with their mother and grandfather. "Mother and grandfather have done everything they have, to ensure that you could claim what is rightfully yours brother. Do not spit that back in their faces; do not praise that incestuous born piece of scum, nor his sluttish wives. No the throne is yours, and with the help of House Lannister and the Westerlands and the Faith you shall have it. Picture it brother, you shall be King, and you shall have a beautiful queen, and all the glory you could want."_

_His brother had always been a very smooth talker, even when they were little children at court, Daemon had been one of the few people whom Vaegyl had never tried to hate from their side of the family, Aegon could feel his resolve slipping when he replied. "It is not right what you are suggesting grandfather. There is no honour in it."_

_His grandfather snorted then. "Honour? Do not speak to me of honour boy. Where was the honour when Vaegyl cursed and shamed your mother during the tourney at King's Landing? Where was the honour when he blatantly rejected the offer from Tybolt Lannister to marry one of the man's daughters, something that could have brought peace to the kingdom? No Vaegyl has no honour, though such things are to be expected from a man born of incest."_

_"Besides, there is no choice left now Aegon," his mother had said. "The Faith has already armed them and are ready and waiting to march as we speak at the Honeywine. Lord Hightower is assembling his men ready for a march on Highgarden, House Lannister are getting ready to call their banners. And Dorne, Dorne will be our scapegoats. The time is rife, Vaegyl will be busy trying to get his wife back, and he will not even have time to deal with the trouble that will be sprung from his absence. You must, you have to step into the gap and become the King Westeros needs. It is your destiny son."_

_And so Aegon had relented, and whilst preparations were made to apprehend Visenya, he turned a blind eye to them and got on with his life, he congratulated his brother on the fact that their sister was expecting a child, and when it was discovered that a pregnant Visenya had been kidnapped by 'Dornishmen' Aegon had played the sympathetic brother, though how convincing he had been he never truly knew. When Vaegyl had ridden off on Balerion, Jaehaerys riding off on Quicksilver with him, Aegon had gone to see them off, and the very next day had married Myreille Lannister in secret. Thus sealing the Westerling-Lannister alliance and committing Tybolt Lannister to this act of treason that Aegon's grandfather and mother had been plotting since Aegon could walk._

* * *

Vaegyl had been gone for four moons now; he had travelled to Dorne with their cousin Jaehaerys and 3000 men, and had yet to return. At first Aegon had paid attention to the reports that his grandfather presented to the small council, that Vaegyl had arrived in Dorne and had spoken with Lord Arthur Manwoody Lord of Kingsgrave, about gods alone knows what. From there Vaegyl had moved on throughout the rest of Dorne speaking with each Lord, what was spoke though Aegon and the small council never knew for Jaehaerys never included those specific details in his letters, though Aegon had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was being spoken of.

That Vaegyl had not yet gone to Sunspear, Aegon's mother had argued when Aegon had brought up his concerns, that Vaegyl still believed that Visenya was being held in Dorne, and that it was likely that he thought Sunspear to be a prime place. Aegon was not convinced, he knew his brother was too smart by half to truly believe that after four moons that his sister was still being held in Dorne, if he believed she wasn't then he either thought she was being held elsewhere, or that she had been killed. Aegon knew, he just knew that if Vaegyl believed their sister had been killed, Dorne would have been raised to the ground as would Sunspear, there would be no Dornishmen left, that this had not happened suggested to Aegon that either Vaegyl believed she was being held elsewhere or that he was trying to turn House Martell's bannermen against them. If he believed she was being held elsewhere, Aegon had no idea what he was still doing in Dorne, and he was beginning to grow deeply uneasy.

His worries must have shown on his face for Myrielle asked him. "What is wrong my lord? You seem so worried nowadays."

Aegon gave his wife a reassuring smile, in truth Myrielle knew nothing of what his grandfather and mother and her own father were plotting, nor the hand that he had had in the kidnapping of Visenya. He had not told her, he could not bear to see what she would think of him then, if he told her he was working toward placing their children on the throne. She was not like other Lannisters that Aegon had met, certainly nothing like her father, whereas Lord Tybolt was mostly power hungry and a cold and calculating man, Myrielle was so full of life, so joyful and so refreshingly honest. "It was nothing my lady, simply something that had been said during the small council meeting today."

"Oh, and what was so worrying that it has you so tightly strung my lord?" Myrielle asked, and once again Aegon was quite surprised that even after having only been married for four moons his wife could read him so well.

Aegon hesitated, unsure of how much he should actually say to his wife and hating that he most likely would have to lie to her again. He tried to give no indication of the internal struggle raging within him as he spoke. "Jaehaerys wrote from Ghost Hill, there still has been no sign of Visenya nor does it appear that the Dornishmen will willingly say where she is being held. As of yet there has been no bloodshed, though from what Jaehaerys wrote it looks like there could be some before the year is up."

Myrielle was silent for a moment, and Aegon feared he hadn't been able to keep the doubts out of his voice, but then she simply said. "Okay then, well I am sure that Visenya will turn up somewhere, the Dornish have always been known to be treacherous and vipers. I am sure his grace will find her."

Aegon simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak at that moment for fear that he may give away all the plots and intrigues that his grandfather and mother were currently running. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Calling for whomever it was to come in, Aegon found himself looking at Ser Lucamore Strong of the Kingsguard. The man was his mother's catspaw, she had found out about the many women and children Ser Lucamore had, and in exchange for her silence the man had sworn himself to Aegon's service. "Yes Ser Lucamore, how may I help you?"

Ser Lucamore looked at Aegon once before swallowing nervously and saying. "Lord Gerold wishes to see you Your Grace. He says the matter is urgent."

Aegon felt dread begin to coil up inside of him, what could his grandfather want at this late hour? Aloud he merely said. "Very well then, I shall go now, Ser Lucamore if you could stand guard outside of my lady's chamber that would be most appreciated."

Ser Lucamore nodded, and Aegon got up from where he was sat, kissed Myrielle briefly on the forehead, and then opened the door and walked out. As he walked toward his grandfather's room he briefly went through all the situations that would require him to ask for Aegon at this late hour, none of them were good. As he knocked and then entered his grandfather's room he saw his mother sat on a chair looking tired, a glass of wine in her hand, Lord Tybolt was also sat with a glass of wine in his hand, looking worried.

Aegon felt the panic begin to grow inside of him as he took in the scene before him. Trying to keep his voice as calm as possible he spoke. "You asked for me grandfather, and I am here. What is it you wished to speak of?"

"Sit down Aegon." Lord Gerold Westerling said, sounding as old as his sixty years.

Aegon sat down and waited. His grandfather spoke once more. "We have had some disturbing news. There has been fighting in Dorne between Vaegyl and the Dornish."

Aegon did not know what to feel. "Surely this is good news? Surely it will give us the time to allow the Faith to strike of the capital?"

Aegon heard his mother sigh then. "He does not understand completely father, tell him all of it."

Aegon saw his grandfather look at him then, properly look at him. "It is not good, there was fighting and Ser Michael was slain. But afterwards, Vaegyl met with the Prince of Dorne, and was informed that Visenya was not, nor had she ever been in Dorne, and was told that they would never dare try and kidnap a Targaryen. Vaegyl of course was torn between relief and anger when he heard this. The man is coming back to King's Landing now to figure out where his wife is."

"So?" Aegon asked, still not truly understanding.

Lord Gerold sighed. "The man believes you know where Visenya is. He believes that you kidnapped her, and that you have her hidden away somewhere. He will likely come and try and kill you if you stay here. You must leave; you and Myrielle must leave for Casterly Rock. You must leave at once."

Aegon felt dread begin to pool in his stomach. "He believes I took her, that I have her? What makes him think that? Hmm, could it be the fact that you were always making overtures that you wanted me as King, could it be that because mother has always felt slighted by father and that father always preferred Vaegyl to me, that he believes I took her. Fine I will go to Casterly Rock, but not because of you or mother, but because I do not want my wife needlessly killed by Vaegyl, when truly it should be you two whom he kills." He stormed out after that.

He kept walking until he reached the black cells and there he took a candle from one of the gaolers and stood in front of her cell. It took her a while to get accustomed to the light, but when she saw who he was she straightened out and took on a haunty demeanour. "Come to gloat have you brother? Usurper?"

Aegon sighed. "I did not want this to happen, you know I didn't."

She snarled back at him. "You did nothing to stop it though did you Aegon, you who would call yourself king."

Aegon felt anger burn inside of him. "Enough, I will not be insulted by you of all people. You will be happy to know that Vaegyl is coming back to King's Landing, he will be here to witness the birth of your child."

He heard her snort at that. "And you shall burn in all seven hells for what you have done."

Aegon sighed. "I know," he said softly. "I know truly I do."

Aegon Targaryen walked away from the cell, and began the long walk back to his rooms, he had no idea how he was going to explain this to his wife, nor did he truly wish to think about it.


	5. Shepherd Of Fire

**Visenya**

_Her imprisonment had been a long one, it had been hard on her and her unborn child-children the maester insisted- that traitorous half brother of hers Aegon had taken her hostage upon her return from travelling Westeros. The man had told her that he had had something that he desperately wished to speak with her about, and Visenya being the person that she was thought that anything the man could tell her could only be useful to protecting Vaegyl's throne and used as proof that the Westerlings were a bunch of conniving treasonous liars who were ungrateful for the step up in society that her father had given them._

_She had not expected to be set upon by those men bearing the lion of Lannister upon their doublets, nor did she expect the arrows that pierced Vhagar- her namesake's dragon- nor did she truly expect Aegon to have that sadistic smile he always seemed to get when he took perverse pleasure in something. Once the men that her traitor of a brother had set upon her had captured and subdued her and Vhagar, she was dragged down to the place where Aegon's traitor of a grandfather resided, that the man had not been dismissed from King's Landing yet, was more the work of Jaehaerys than Vaegyl. For she knew that her brother would gladly give the man to Balerion, if it would not cause the Faith to rise up in rebellion once more._

_"Ah so here she is, the dragon queen in all of her majestic glory." Lord Westerling had said, sarcasm lacing his tone._

_"What is the meaning of this Westerling?" Visenya had snarled at the man._

_"Why Your Grace, I only wish to speak with you. Surely you can understand the need for conversation in these most turbulent of times." Westerling had replied._

_"And was it necessary to send my craven of a brother to bring me here Westerling? Was it necessary to have your lackeys try and harm my dragon? If you truly wished to speak with me, you would have simply asked for me to come and speak with you. What do you want?" Visenya had said._

_"Ah, but of course you always were the serious one weren't you Your Grace? Very well then, yes it is true that I did not simply wish to speak with you. By now you must know that the Faith are re-arming, the High Septon of course knows nothing of this, and nor shall he." Westerling had spoken calmly._

_"So what is my purpose in all of this Westerling? Why am I here and not with my sister and brother?" Visenya had asked, though she had begun to suspect the answer._

_"Because with you missing, your fool of a brother Vaegyl will never put away his sword nor will he stop riding that blasted dragon of his. He will bring more and more chaos to the realm, and make people see that all of you incestuous abominations are no fit rulers. The Lords will know then that my grandson is the only person who is fit enough to rule Westeros, and you and your sister shall be put to the sword, simply for the crime of being born from incest." The man had gotten a sadistic smile on his face then as he had finished speaking. Visenya had felt her blood begin to chill at the man's words, so Vaegyl's paranoia had been correct, had been spot on, the Westerlings were plotting against him._

_"Why though? My father gave you a position of power; you served as Vaegyl's hand during the early years of his reign. Why would you want to disturb the power you have been given now? Surely you know, you will never be successful with your usurpation so long as Vaegyl lives." She had said then, trying to keep her voice calm, though she could feel the nerves and anxiety growing inside of her._

_"Why? Because your fool of a brother, Vaegyl would never consent to wedding someone not a Targaryen, because your father slighted my daughter with his preferences towards you incestuous abominations, because Aegon as Maegor's first born son not of incest, is the rightful king, in the eyes of the gods and men. Because the Lords of Westeros will never truly feel comfortable with an incest born abomination for a king, because the Faith needs someone who can be their champion against such abominations." Westerling had ranted._

_Visenya had lifted her head up then and had simply said "Because you want power, is that why?"_

_Westerling had laughed out loud then and had come closer toward her and had whispered in her ear, his breath sending cold shivers of dread down her spine. "Yes Visenya, for power, for the Iron Throne, for the Game of Thrones."_

_ With that the man had left, and Visenya had been consigned to the black cells for the next four moons, she had very little to no contact with anyone outside of the jailer, whom she had known as a little girl. The man Rungen- that was his name- had told her that Vaegyl had been travelling around Dorn supposedly looking for her, but he had not brought Fire and Blood to Dorne, he had not ridden out on the Black Dread, no the Dread's roars could be heard from the Dragonpit, and they gave Visenya courage. As the months ticked by and still she was kept in the black cells, she gathered that Vaegyl had spent a fair bit of time in Dorne, doing what no one knew, for according to Rungen the letters that were sent were very, very brief. But Visenya had a rough idea of what her brother was doing, building an alliance trying to finish the work that the Conqueror had started all those years ago. Rhaenys, her beautiful sister was still in King's Landing, unaware that she was being kept in the cells, that the Westerlings would more than likely have her killed the minute something went wrong for Vaegyl, no matter that Rhaenys had given birth to a boy whom she had called Maegon._

_Then in the dying stages of her pregnancy, her other brother, the traitor, the would be usurper Aegon had come to see her in the black cells and told her that Vaegyl-her love was coming back home- the boy had been lit with panic and Visenya would have laughed at the boy, if she had not know that he would likely be burnt alive should he still be here when Vaegyl returned._

_She had been released from the black cells, two days after her conversation with the usurper, freed by Rungen, dressed and cleaned, still heavily pregnant, a moon away from giving birth, and she had been reunited with her sister._

_"VISENYA!" Rhaenys had all but shouted when Visenya had walked into the throne room that long ago day._

_Her sister had run then in a most unqueenly manner and had flung herself into Visenya's arms. Both sisters had hugged each other fiercely and had shed many tears. Visenya held her sister tightly as Rhaenys did to her, both not daring to let the other go, for fear of never seeing them ever again._

_"We have been so worried Senya'. Where were you, where did that traitor keep you?" Rhaenys had asked then._

_"Here Rhae, he kept me here." Visenya had said._

_Her sister's face had gotten wide with shock then. "Here? You mean to say Aegon kept you here, in King's Landing, for all this time, and no one else knew where you were?" The disbelief was evident in her voice._

_"Yes Rhae," she said. "Lord Westerling has paid off many of the people in the city, the Faith has been re-arming under the man's direction. Vaegyl must know, when will he be back?" _

_"He'll be back in a day or two, he's been negotiating with the Dornish." Rhaenys had answered._

_Visenya had nodded. Two days later her brother and husband had returned. Vaegyl had begun to look more and more like their father with every passing day. He had always been a big lad as a child, but now he was broad shouldered, well muscled and in short built like a bull. He had seen her standing with Rhaenys and her Maegon, and the biggest smile she had ever seen had broken out on his face._

_He had walked up to them both and hugged them tightly to him. Whispering into their hair. "I have missed you both my lovely ladies." He had turned to look at little Maegon then a bundle in Rhaenys' arms, all of one years old and smiled even more. Then he had looked at Visenya and the round bump in her stomach, and had placed his hands over it and said "Aegon shall pay for what he did, Senya, know that I won't stop till the man has paid a thousand fold for what he has done to you, to us."_

Aegon and the Westerlings had fled back to the Westerlands before Vaegyl had even left Dorne, taking with them the Lannisters and Aegon's Lannister wife Myrielle. Visenya felt sorry for the woman, she clearly did not know what she had gotten herself into by marrying Aegon. Aegon was not as spineless as everyone seemed to think he was, he had proven his skill with a sword and as a jouster during countless tourneys in King's Landing over the years, and he did have a certain low cunning, but he was of course just a pawn in the wider game that Lannister and Westerling were playing, and would more than likely be disposed of once he had gotten a child on Myrielle. Aegon's younger brothers Daemon and Laecareys had left with Aegon and his family, and Visenya knew that Vaegyl had been deeply angered when he had learnt of that, Daemon had always been a sly creature, cleverer than any man should truly be. Laecareys, well Laecareys had grown up in his older brothers shadows but had always had a soft spot in Vaegyl, Visenya and Rhaenys' hearts, and Visenya knew that in the war that was about to come, they would all regret having to kill him.

Visenya tried to bring her thoughts back to something pleasant as she looked at her children. She had given birth to triplets, four moons ago, and the court had been overjoyed, for the triplets had all been boys and that meant more male heirs for the Targaryen dynasty. Her boys, Aegor, Rhaegar and Aelix all had the Targaryen look, the silver hair and the violet eyes, Visenya knew that her boys were meant for great things, she could just feel it.

"What are you thinking my love?" she heard Vaegyl whisper into her hair, as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Of our children and what their future will be like." She replied.

She felt Vaegyl hum behind her. "I have news for you and Rhae both, I have sent Ser Norcross to retrieve her."

Visenya nodded, and then turned round to face her husband. She kissed him on the lips and as he returned her kiss with a passion she had not been expecting, she moaned aloud, and would have done more but at that moment there was a knock on the door. Vaegyl broke the kiss and sighed. "Come in." Visenya heard her brother call.

The door opened and in walked their sister Rhaenys. "You asked for me brother?" Rhaenys asked.

Visenya saw that Maegon was trailing after her, Maegon had just started walking and talking, and he ran to Vaegyl then on unsteady legs. Visenya saw her brother pick up Maegon and felt her heart swell with love for her family.

Vaegyl became serious though and whilst he held Maegon his voice took on the iron tone it often took when he had to discuss something of grave importance. "The small council meeting today was most interesting. It appears that Lord Lannister has called his banners and is mustering a force of men at the Golden Tooth, of course with Urrax and Firefree having left with Aegon and Daemon, I think it is realistic to expect that soon they shall be marching. The High Septon was found dead in his bed this morning, poisoned, the Most Devout are more than likely going to elect some Warrior Son pillock to the post of High Septon now, which means that the Faith Militant won't have to hide anymore. Furthermore, Lord Tyrell has reported that there have been sightings of the Poor Fellows marching along the Mander. In short war will be coming to Westeros much quicker than we had originally thought. And I need you two to stay here in King's Landing, or if not move to Dragonstone should Aegon strike first."

Visenya felt herself tighten at her brother's words and was about to protest when Vaegyl went on. "This is not negotiable, I will not have either of you or the boys put in harm's way. No Alysanne will be staying in King's Landing should war break out. I will be sending Lord Towers to speak with Lord Lannister to get an understanding of what his intentions are."

Visenya nodded she knew that was the smart thing to do, after all Aegon maybe the puppet of the Westerlings, but he was also very impatient if he wanted something he would strive to get it.

Visenya could see that Rhaenys was about to speak when there was a knock on the door, Vaegyl called for whoever it was to come in, and they found themselves face to face with a rather distraught looking Jaehaerys. Their cousin spoke quickly. "Lord Tybolt and the Westerlanders have invaded the Riverlands, Urrax and Firefree have been sighting burning the lands."


	6. Shine Forth, The Light That Is not light

**Edmund Tully**

"The Lannisters have been sighted near the Tumblestones my lord." Edmund heard one of his scouts say.

"How many men? And any dragons?" Edmund asked, the dragons were what he really needed to know about, not the men.

"Roughly 10,000 men at last count my lord. No dragons." The scout replied.

"Thank you, you may go." Edmund told the scout. Once the man had gone, Edmund turned to face his uncle Ser Robin. "This must be a distraction uncle; surely the usurper would not be so foolish as to send a force up the Tumblestone."

"Aye lad, it must be. It is likely that the usurper is marching from Wayfarer's as we speak, with that blasted dragon of his. Has your cousin or the king written to you?" Ser Robin said.

Edmund sighed. "No, but I know help will be on the way. It has to be, Jaehaerys would not let us burn, nor would Vaegyl truly let us rot. It's his kingdom on the line."

Edmund saw his uncle nod, and then his uncle asked him the question that he had been dreading for some time. "What do you plan on doing? You cannot stay at Riverrun, but nor can you leave it undefended especially if the blasted Warrior Sons come marching from Stone Hedge."

Edmund sighed once more. Truly he did not know what he wished to do, he knew he couldn't leave his bannermen to fend for them, but neither did he truly know how to deal with dragons. Aloud he said. "I will do what I must uncle, whatever it may be, I will do my duty to my people."

"Spoken like your father's son lad. Aye do what you must. I will hold Riverrun for you from these blasted Lannisters." Ser Robin replied.

Edmund nodded his thanks to his uncle and then said. "Very well then, I shall march at first light tomorrow. We must deal with the pretender and his men, and quickly."

With that his uncle nodded and left the solar, leaving Edmund to his thoughts. They were dark, these thoughts of his. Aegon Targaryen, had fled west after King Vaegyl had returned from Dorne, in the letter Jaehaerys had written, it was believed to be because the man had held Queen Visenya in the black cells to drive the king away from King's Landing so that the man could plot his treason. Edmund had never truly spent all that much time at court, but from what he had seen of the king and his siblings, he could guess that it was most likely true what his cousin Jaehaerys wrote, and more than likely it was the work of the Westerlings and the Lannisters. If anything these attacks on his lands and people proved it, and Edmund felt a deep sense of hatred and loathing for the Lannisters and for this would be usurper, bringing death and destruction to his lands.

The reports had first come from Pinkmaiden and High Heart, reports of great winged beasts burning through the crops of the land, and killing indiscriminately. There was only one family synonymous with dragons that Edmund knew of, and he knew that the king would never use his dragons for anything other than riding unless forced to, for whatever the king may be, he was not a fool. No that work had reeked of Aegon and the Lannisters, people so proud and foolish in their pride, Edmund still remembered the warnings his father had given him when he had been young_. "Never trust a lion," Lord Hoster had told Edmund one day long ago when summer still reigned in Westeros, "A lion will make promises, but we have been at war with the lions for as long as the Andals have ruled here in the south. Lions are treasonous beings, truly treasonous."_

It seemed that his father's warnings had been proven true; the lions had showed their true colours. Lord Tybolt desperate to have a grandson on the throne, something he would never get with Vaegyl, had wed his eldest daughter to Aegon, and now war was being waged in Edmund's home. This would have to stop, and Edmund would stop it or he would die trying.

He walked to his chambers, where his wife- Genna- sat with their newborn babe, a son after so long, two stillbirths and a miscarriage, Edmund had begun to doubt whether or not he would ever have children, but he was so relieved when little Edwyn had been born, had been so relieved when Genna had survived. He could not bear to be separated from them, even for a moment even though he now knew it would be necessary. From the look in his wife's eyes when she saw him, he knew that she knew what he had come to say.

"My love," he began, but Genna held up a hand to silence him.

"I know what you must do, my love, and I do not want you to go. But I know you will." She said, her voice laced with fear.

"I do not want to go my love, but I have to, it is my duty." He acknowledged.

"Where are the Lannisters now then?" Genna asked.

Edmund sighed once more- sometimes he truly wished that the Targaryens could simply abide by the laws all else had to follow, but then they would not be who they were- "There is a host coming up the Tumblestones, some 10,000 men strong. Who they are led by I do not know. But that is not my main concern."

"The force led by the usurper is. Where is he?" Genna asked, her voice becoming smaller, due to fear.

"Burning his way up the Trident. Our lands are burning Genna, he is the threat I must deal with, him and those blasted dragons of his." Edmund replied.

Genna put Edwyn in his crib then, and walked up to him and embraced him fiercely, her arms wrapping around his chest then, her head fitted under his neck, just like it always had, and he heard her whisper. "Be safe my love, Edwyn needs you, I need you. I do not think I could forgive you if you do not come back to us."

Edmund laughed, but there was no joy in it. "I will try my love, I will try."

The next day Edmund Tully rode out with 10,000 men to meet Aegon Targaryen and his host, leaving his uncle Ser Robin to hold Riverrun with a garrison of some 1,000 men.

* * *

The sounds of the men marching helped ease his nerves somewhat. He had only fought in one battle before, a fight with the Warrior Sons when he had been but a lad of seventeen, so long ago that had been, his faith had been brought into question on that day, as had his loyalty. What gods would allow good innocent men to die for the ravings of a mad Septon, a mad man who would see Westeros burn simply because of what he believed, it made no sense to Edmund, it had never made sense to him.

Then he had earnt glory for himself, had distinguished himself in the fighting, young and careless he would have called his younger self now, he had a family to return to, a wife and son who needed him. There would be no mad dashes for honour or glory, no now he would play the cautious and tempt the usurper into making a mistake, the usurper was young, more likely to make mistakes.

"My Lord, Targaryen banners have been sighted on the horizon." Edmund hear his squire Derryck Frey say.

"Thank you Derryck if you could summon Lords Frey, Blackwood, Mallister and Piper that would be most helpful." Edmund replied,

Whilst Derryck went off to do as he had been bid, Edmund walked into his tent and looked at the map spread out on the table. They were on the west bank of the Trident, had marched past the death and destruction that the usurper had wrought, High Heart had been burnt to smithereens, according to Lord Piper Pinkmaiden was but a shell of what it had once been.

As Lords Frey, Blackwood, Mallister and Piper were announced and entered his tent Edmund bid them sit, and then began with what he truly wanted to speak of. "My lords what do our scouts report of the usurper's movements?"

Lord Blackwood was the first to speak. "Well of course they have been sighted on the east bank of the Trident. Some 15,000 men they have, along with that traitor Bracken leading the van."

"Has there been any sighting of the usurper himself?" Edmund asked, that was important.

Lord Frey replied to that. "No my lord, though my scouts have reported seeing Laecareys Targaryen amongst the usurper's men. It seems that he will be commanding them in this battle."

Edmund felt something inside of him drop at that, if the usurper was not here, where could he be? His dragon would not be here, could that mean he was heading for Riverrun?

"Laecareys Targaryen is commanding this host, but that does not mean that the usurper is not here somewhere, lurking in the shadows like the coward that he is." Lord Mallister said.

"It is not Laecareys or even the usurper that we should be worrying about. It is the fool's brother Daemon. That man is too clever by half, for all we know this battle could be a ruse he has designed." Lord Piper said.

Edmund looked at Lord Piper, the man was old that was for sure, had been Lord of Pinkmaiden even when Edmund's own father had been but a young lad, there was something that Piper was not telling them, but what it was and why he would not tell them, Edmund knew not, and besides it was too late to try and pry and more information from the man, it would only cause the others to be suspicious of him.

Edmund was about to speak when Derryck entered the tent looking very sheepish. "I am very sorry my lords, but a letter has just been given to me, by one of Lord Tully's men, from the usurper it appears." Derryck handed the letter to Edmund, and he noticed that it did indeed bear the three headed sigil of the usurper along with the lion of Lannister and the white shells of the boy's mother's house.

Curious Edmund opened the letter and read it. As he read it he felt something inside of him begin to break, something had gone very, very wrong.

"My lord?" he heard Lord Frey ask.

"What is in the letter my lord?" Lord Mallister asked.

Edmund looked up from the letter and felt his voice shake as he spoke, the words that he had been dreading speaking since they had arrived at the Trident. "Aegon Targaryen writes that he will offer us pardons and sanctuary and the chance to retain our titles, if we bend the knee to him. He says that if we do not then the Riverlands will continue to burn, and our wives and children shall be burned with them. He holds Riverrun."

* * *

The terms had been rejected; a ruse was what his lords had called it. Nothing more than a desperate ploy by a desperate man, and yet Edmund could not help but feel something break inside of him as he put on his armour, he sincerely hoped that it was a ruse, that the usurper did not hold Riverrun, for if he did then Genna and Edwyn were all but goners.

He mounted his horse, and led his men into battle, in silence. Swinging his sword, hacking and slashing his way through Lannister, Westerling, Marbrand, Crakehall men it made no matter who they were, if they came in the way of his sword they died. He hacked and slashed until his sword was covered in blood and the ground was strewn with bodies, bodies he had helped put there.

He continued hacking a bloody path through the Westerlands soldiers, hacking off an arm here, slashing through a man there, jabbing left, dodging to the right, slashing and hacking, slashing and hacking. On and on it went, a never ending cycle, until his sword had lost its silvery glow and was completely red, and still something inside of him felt like there was something amiss, something that could go terribly wrong, something did not feel right.

There was no sign of Aegon Targaryen, no sign of Daemon Targaryen, hell there was even no sign of Laecareys Targaryen and the boy was meant to be leading the attack. Something felt terribly off, and yet Edmund could not truly place his finger on what it could be. He continued hacking and slashing his way through the enemy soldiers nonetheless trying to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, and when he came face to face with old Lord Gerold Westerling, he felt an old fury build up in him at the man who had insulted his mother and then his wife.

Edmund attacked Westerling with such a fury, hacking and slashing at the man and giving him no chance to defend himself. He kept hacking at the man until he had to draw back to catch his breath and found that Westerling's armour was dented in several places, he was bleeding from several cuts strewn across his body. Edmund then pulled his horse forward and began his assault once more, hacking and slashing his way through Gerold Westerling like a man possessed.

Eventually Westerling slumped in his horse, dead from nigh on a thousand cuts and dents that were bleeding all over. Edmund's sword already covered in blood became drenched in it. That was when he heard the cries and screams of the men that was when he saw the fire, the unearthly fire that could only come from dragons. It was a trap.

There high in the sky burning men without a second though was the dragons Urrax and Firefree, on sat atop them were Aegon Targaryen and Daemon Targaryen, burning a path through the men. Edmund could feel the heat radiating of the flames, and tried to spur his horse on to move away before the dragons could come any closer, but his horse seemed to have lost its will to move. The heat was getting closer, he heard someone shout something, and suddenly Urrax the great big terrifying white dragon screeched and was moving towards him.,

Edmund's horse finally remembered how to use its legs and bolted as soon as it heard the dragon screech a second time, though by this point Urrax was getting closer and closer. Just as Edmund thought he was about to be killed by dragonfire, a great big black shadow appeared, and a steam of black fire flew past him.


	7. Follow The Leader Dark Wings Of Steel

**Laecareys**

_Steel clanged on steel, as Laecareys cut his way through the men bearing the sigil of House Tully. The screams of the dying echoed throughout valley where they fought, the land was being painted red with blood. This battle was being fought, not for any grievance that Edmund Tully or any of the riverlords had done to the Westerlands or to Laecareys brother Aegon per se, it was more to do with the fact that Lord Tybolt insisted that a show of strength was needed after they had fled King's Landing in great haste. Something that had been required after the man's schemes with Laecareys' grandfather had failed to come to fruit._

_Laecareys buried his sword deep into another man's chest, trying hard not to wince at the blood that came pouring out of the man, when he pulled his sword out. Hacking and slashing his way through the ranks of riverland soldiers, Laecareys took no joy in what he was doing, he had always thought his mother and grandfather's insistence that Aegon was the rightful king was stupid and that they were blinded by some sort of slight that he could never truly understand. If they wanted Aegon to be king so badly, then having him and the armies of the Westerlands and the dragons burning their way through one of the kingdoms, was no way to win the people over to their cause, even he knew that._

_The riverlords were being very stubborn; Laecareys could admire and respect that in them. Their refusal to bend or bow without a fight was definitely something Laecareys could respect, and something he knew his father would have respected as well. Laecareys had never know his father really, he had only been six years old when his father had perished from a wound taken on the Iron Throne. And yet Laecareys had often been compared to King Maegor, if not in his size then most certainly in his skill with a sword, that he was leading his brother's troops in this battle was a testament to that._

_Suddenly the fighting stopped, there were no more riverlords trying to hack his head off, curious as to why that was Laecareys stopped his horse and called for one of the soldiers- a Marbrand man if he remembered correctly- to go and find out what was happening. When the man returns he bears the look of a wounded warrior. His words send chills down to Laecareys very core. "His Grace has ordered the fighting to cease for now Your Grace. He orders you back to the tent."_

_Laecareys said nothing he merely nodded and then turned his horse back toward camp and rode in that direction. Dismounting and giving his horse to the nearest stableboy, he walked toward his brother's tent still caked in dirt and blood from the battle. Not bothering to announce himself he merely walked in, and found his grandfather Lord Gerold Westerling, his uncle Gawen Westerling, Lord Tybolt Lannister, Ser Lucion Lannister, his brother Daemon and his brother Aegon sitting down before a large table looking rather grim._

_"Ah Laecareys, come sit down why don't you." His grandfather had said._

_And so Laecareys had sat and waited for whatever dribble his grandfather or Lord Lannister would spew to come forth. As such he did not have to wait for too long. It was his grandfather who spoke first, breaking the growing silence. "This battle will not go on for too long now my lords. Riverrun is ours." Silence greets his grandfather's words, as none of those assembled can quite believe what has just been said, even Lord Lannister who was always Laecareys' grandfather's toady. But then the illusion breaks and Gerold Westerling says. "Or at least that is what we shall make Lord Edmund think."_

_"So Riverrun has not fallen then?" Laecareys hears his brother Daemon ask._

_Laecareys expects his grandfather to answer and so is surprised when it is Aegon who replies. "No it has not, but Lord Tully need not know that. Not until it is too late for him."_

_"Envoys will be sent to Lord Tully, to tell him to surrender and Riverrun and his family shall be spared, if not then they shall burn, all of them shall burn. And a new house shall become Lord Paramount of the Trident." Aegon says the ice that has so often been in his voice as of late returning._

_Murmured agreements had come then, and the next day Laecareys had been sat vigil on his white horse waiting for news of the envoy, and hoping against hope that they could be spared the burden of more fighting. It was not to be, Edmund Tully would never surrender so long as Vaegyl lived, and with cousin Jaehaerys being related to Edmund Tully, there was a big chance that they could be seeing the black dread coming to end the battle, if that was the case Laecareys prayed to the mother on high that death would not find him._

_The battle had raged on for more time than they had originally expected, until Aegon had decreed that enough was enough, and the dragons- Urrax and Firefree- had taken to the air. The screams of the burning and dying men haunted Laecareys even as he watched it happen, searing themselves deep within his memory, to haunt him until he died. Just as it seemed that the riverlords would either surrender or be burnt into submission, a deep roar had come from somewhere up on high, and soon the sky had been enveloped in a deep black shadow. Laecareys felt his heart drop, the dread had come, they were all doomed._

_Not caring that some aspersion could be cast on his honour for fleeing, Laecareys ordered the men he was in control of to flee, and to flee as quickly as possible, he would not have the deaths of thousands of men on his hands when they could be easily avoided. And so flee they did, their horses galloping hard and fast, once or twice Laecareys spared a thought for Aegon and Daemon and deeply hoped that they would survive, no one knew what would happen when Vaegyl was in as deep a rage as he would undoubtedly be._

_They had retreated to the Golden Tooth, and had camped there for nigh on two weeks, and once it became apparent that they would not be pursued by either the Riverlords or Vaegyl, Laecareys began to make plans to have the men return to Casterly Rock. On the day they were due to depart, Aegon and Daemon and their dragons both arrived, battered and bruised but still alive. Aegon and Urrax had gotten into a fight with Vaegyl and the Dread and had just managed to escape with their lives. Many thousands of men had been lost during the battle, including their uncle Goven Westerling. But a retreat to Casterly Rock continued, and the border was sealed off._

* * *

Here he sits in Casterly Rock, with his brothers, his grandfather and uncle, listening to the talk of how things progress in the rest of Westeros. Since the closing of the borders, the Westerlands had essentially become its own independent kingdom once again, though some of the more martial lords amongst Lord Tybolt's bannermen believe that the Iron Throne is ripe for the taking, Laecareys cannot help but shake his head at their stupidity. For he knows that when they speak of Vaegyl, they speak of a young man unaccustomed to war, and having grown up hidden from the atrocities of the world. They have never seen the Vaegyl that Laecareys has, the Vaegyl who when their father died became the father figure for Laecareys and Daemon and Aegon. Who cared for them, and made sure that the filthy rumours that surrounded him and their sisters never surrounded them. They have also never seen Vaegyl angry, as he was that day when the raven came bearing news of Visenya's kidnapping. They did not see the many men, the men of the Kingsguard that Vaegyl sent to be treated by the maesters in his anger, they do not know the cold and calculating man that Vaegyl can be when he puts his anger and rage aside. They do not know the man they would kill, one single bit, and that scares Laecareys.

"Daemon must marry one of Lord Marbrand's daughters Your Grace. Marbrand harbours uncertain loyalty, it is possible he could swing to Vaegyl's side, but if he is wed to Daemon he will have no need to." Gawen Westerling says.

"Janos is no fool Gawen. The man knows where his loyalty lies. He will not dare betray us or our cause. No it would be more prudent to marry Daemon to a daughter of another high lord from somewhere else in Westeros." Gerold Westerling argues.

"And whom pray tell would Daemon marry Grandfather? In case you haven't noticed the Westerlands have been stripped from the rest of Westeros. Whom would Daemon marry if not one of Lord Marbrand's daughters?" Aegon counters.

Laecareys once again finds himself trying to reconcile this new and much more forceful Aegon, with the Aegon who for so long was quiet and shy, and was forever being pushed around by their mother and grandfather.

It seems their grandfather too is at a loss for words, and merely manages to stutter something that causes both Laecareys and Aegon to smile. "So it is decided then," Aegon says to the room at large. "Daemon shall marry one of Janos Marbrand's daughters. Have it be done."

The assembled lords nod, and then are dismissed with it being just Aegon and Laecareys left in the room. Laecareys sees his brother slump in his chair, sees him run a hand through his hair, and see the slump of his shoulders. "Daemon will not be happy with either match, whatever it is that grandfather would have suggested, he would never have consented had it come from grandfather." Laecareys hears his brother say.

Laecareys knows not what to say, has never truly been good with words, preferring much like Vaegyl to use his sword or his actions to describe what he felt and so he only says. "I know."

Aegon looks up from his position in the chair and says. "I know not how to break this to Daemon. He was so convinced that I could allow him to marry Luke, to be with Luke, once I became King. I know not how he will take it, for all that he is cunning."

"He will do his duty," is all Laecareys can think to say, for it is true. Though they may not always like what they have been tasked with doing, they three siblings have always done their duty, and when that duty has conflicted with their family, they chose their duty to their family over anything else. Daemon will do what he must, to further the family, to strengthen their hold over the west, Laecareys understands this, but it still does not suppress the bitterness he feels at their grandfather and mother for putting them in this situation.

Something must have shown on his face, for he hears Aegon say. "Fear not brother. I will not have you married off just yet. You shall remain on the ground as our commander. I need you to combat our grandfather and uncle's follies. They still believe that this is the conquest or even the war with the faith. It is not and as such we must needs get another dragon if we are to win this."

Laecareys merely nods.

When they tell Daemon of whom he is to marry, his reaction is muted; there is no pain, no anger and no grief evident there. He merely nods and accepts what must be done, must be done, after all Daemon is one of the more cunning and sly people in their court, if not a skilled warrior, he is a good politician and he will know the need for this marriage to prevent Marbrand from going over to Vaegyl.

The wedding takes place in Casterly Rock, with Septon Loren- the man whom if rumours are true could be appointed High Septon by the Faith Militant- overseeing it. Daemon weds Melissa Marbrand, and Laecareys feels something within him break. He and Melissa had grown up together at court, had been remarkably close to one another, and Laecareys had felt the pangs of affection for her very deeply before this whole mess had started, he had kissed her, had taken her maidenhead. In a sense it is a relief that it is Daemon she is marrying and not some Westerlord, for then he supposes he can still visit, but then that would bring dishonour on their family, and that is something he cannot afford to do.

He drinks himself silly during the feast and when the bedding occurs afterwards, he begs leave from Aegon and goes and gets even more drunk drinking with Urrax and Firefree watching and protecting him. No one comes to look for him neither that night, nor the day afterwards and for that Laecareys is very, very grateful.

* * *

The Faith Militant arrive at Casterly Rock four moons after the battle of the Trident, bringing with them 6000 Warrior Sons and 4000 Poor Fellows, and the second in command of the Most Devout, who now leads the Militant- Septon Peter- with them they bring their talks of the abominations that Vaegyl, Visenya and Rhaenys and their children are, and Laecareys has to hold back his anger and his rage that these idiots would dare insult his family. Daemon finds him after the first meeting with the Faith Militant and sharply reminds him that Vaegyl, Visenya and Rhaenys are no longer their family, so long as they stand between Aegon and the throne, they are not family. Reluctantly Laecareys nods his head in agreement.

The next few moons are spent preparing for the upcoming war that seems not so far away. Arrangements are made for Aegon's wife Myrielle and their children to be kept under the strictest of protection during the fighting, Lord Tybolt assures them that no one will ever get into the Rock without his strictest permission. Daemon and Melissa's first child is born, and that he looks like a Targaryen is enough to hide Laecareys' shame, the dishonour he has brought to the family, even whilst Daemon consorts with Luke at night. Laecareys begins to drown his sorrows in drink and often finds himself fighting some of the household guard simply to vent the anger he feels. One day it comes to a head where he fights and beats the heir to the Rock Ser Lucion black and blue, and only Aegon's arms pulling him off of the man, stop him from killing Ser Lucion.

The next day Laecareys is sent to the Crag, and away from Daemon and Melissa and to their mother, who is beginning to ail. He is at the Crag when word comes that Septon Loren has been anointed the High Septon by the Faith Militant. When he is summoned back to Casterly Rock he goes, but he goes reluctantly.

He stands and watches as Aegon is named King, is anointed by Septon Loren, and all he can think about is the death and destruction that this act will bring. There will be no peace now. He is named the first of his brother's Kingsguard, dons the white cloak that he had coveted as a youth, and feels nothing but emptiness.

When Aegon sends their uncle to Storm's End to bring the support of the Stormlands, and Daemon goes to the Reach to bring the support of House Florent, Laecareys stands still by Aegon's side and tries to crush the feeling of futility that engulfs him. When the letter comes bearing Vaegyl's seal, declaring war, and Aegon laughs and tears the letter up, Laecareys feels like crying. He does not though; he merely nods at Aegon and begins to sharpen his mind and his sword for the horrors to come.


	8. The War Begins

**Rhaenys**

King's Landing had been dark and grim, stuck in the throes of winter, when the raven had arrived from Casterly Rock. The usurper had been crowned by a false Septon- someone named Loren- the usurper had called the banners of the west, and was preparing to march for war. The thunderstorms that had raged outside that day, Rhaenys knew many said was a sign that the gods were not pleased with what their brother Aegon had done. She also knew that some said that it was a sign that Vaegyl's reign was slowly coming to an end.

Personally she thought that the storms that had raged outside reflected her brother and husband's black temper when he had finished reading the letter. His expression would be forever etched in her memory, his jaw had been so tightly clenched that she had feared for a moment that his teeth would break, his hands had been balled up into fists, and his eyes, oh his eyes had been pools of fire, their house words come to light.

"Aegon has crowned himself king, by some false profaner of the seven." Vaegyl had gritted out.

Rhaenys could see the storm that was about to be unleashed, and looking around the small council she saw that their cousin Jaehaerys and Lord Beesbury the master of coin saw the storm coming as well. Visenya was not here, she was with the children, and the other members of the small council except for Ser Alyn Connington of the Kingsguard were new to the council, replacements for those traitors who had absconded with Aegon, they had no idea of the storm that was about to hit them in the form of Vaegyl's wrath.

"The boy has the nerve to claim that he will be loyal to me and only to me, and then he goes and imprisons my wife in the black cells and now he thinks to crown himself king! I will not stand for such treason, for such lies! No doubt this is the work of those blasted Westerlings, always whispering, always plotting. They were never satisfied with what father gave them. Well if it is fire and blood that they want, then it is fire and blood they shall get!"

Rhaenys took her husband's hand then under the table and squeezed it tightly. Vaegyl could not afford to go into one of his moods now, not when so much depended on him being reasonable and able to see without the fog of anger clouding his mind, that was what the Lannisters and the Westerlings wanted to happen.

"Why not try for peace Your Grace?" Rhaenys heard the master of laws Tristan Massey. Rhaenys gave the man a scathing look, this man was but a husk of the man who had come with her grandfather to conquer Westeros all those years ago, gone was the strong man, in his place sat a fat old man with a big belly, and many sagging jaws, he was no warrior anymore.

"Peace?" Vaegyl had said, the words sounding forced coming from him. "Why should I offer the usurper and his traitorous band of whores' peace? They have brought this war upon themselves, with their lies and treachery."

Rhaenys nodded in agreement with her brother's words. "Yes, my lord of Massey you seem to have forgotten that it was the usurper and his mother's family who tried to get my brother, our King to invade Dorne, to start a war that would undoubtedly have cost many thousands of lives, and why? SO that in the chaos that such a war would bring, they could take advantage of the king's absence and put the usurper on the throne. They kidnapped and locked my sister, your queen in a black cell. So no, they shall not be given the chance for peace."

"It would be foolish to offer the usurper peace terms now," Harrold Tully the maester of whispers said. "After all Your Grace has the greater number of dragons, six to the usurpers two. It would be an easy battle to defeat them in the air. To offer them peace terms now would only serve to fuel the rumours that are running round the streets and inns and holdfasts of the kingdoms."

The man had struck a nerve with Vaegyl, Rhaenys knew her brother to be a prideful man, proud of his heritage and what it meant, any rumours that did not serve to strengthen the Targaryen name or image would more than likely be seen as some sort of insult and dishonour to the family name, something that Vaegyl could not, and would not tolerate such a thing to happen. She was proven correct when she heard her brother say "And what rumours are these Lord Harrold?"

She saw the Tully visibly swallow and look nervous as he spoke. "That Your Grace has been attainted by the Faith, and that the usurper's crowning by Septon Loren proves that he is meant to rule Westeros, not you, nor your children. More and more men are joining the Faith Militant by the day, their numbers continue to swell."

Rhaenys felt Vaegyl squeeze her hand incredibly tightly like he had done when they were children and he was scared of something. She knew that he would not be able to speak without saying something that would more than likely offend Lord Harrold, and so clearing her throat she said in a voice that was as calm as she could make it. "And what does the High Septon have to say about this breaking of the treaty? What is the man doing to defend his end of the bargain, we cannot go on killing each and every single member of the Faith Militant that we find, it is not prudent and will bring us only more enemies and not allies."

Lord Tully swallowed once more but did not respond, in fact it was her cousin Jaehaerys who responded. "The High Septon was found dead today, hung by one of the poles in the Sept here in King's Landing. The news of his death has been suppressed."

Rhaenys felt something within her tighten at her cousin's words, Vaegyl's grip on her hand tightened even more. "The High Septon was murdered?" She asks trying to keep the fear from her voice, and not entirely succeeding. "By whom and have they punished?" she continues.

Jaehaerys looks at her with a tried expression, the weight of being hand and trying to maintain peace in the land obviously showing itself clearly on his face now, as he sighs and says " By members of the Faith Militant who felt that the man had betrayed them by agreeing to the peace, by as they put it 'incestuous abominations'. They were all questioned but revealed nothing of note, except that Gawen Westerling has set sail for Storm's End, with a company of some 200 men."

Rhaenys feels her heart drop at her cousin's words. "He was killed by members of the Faith? In the Sept here? Have they no shame? No honour? Why would they profane such a holy place with murder and that too the murder of the leader of the faith?" She asks horrified and worried about what the response could be.

Before Jaehaerys can reply, Vaegyl- still gripping her hand tightly under the table- says "Enough. We have met for long enough today, council is dismissed, Jaehaerys, Rhaenys stay behind, the rest of you may go." Grand Maester Justin helps old Tristan Massey out of the council chamber, Lord Harrold Tully bows before them and leaves, but not before lingering at the doorway for some time, as if he wants to say something but is not quite sure how to say it. Once they have gone Vaegyl speaks once more. "The Faith Militant have proven time and time again that they have no honour and no respect. It is time that we dealt with them accordingly, Aegon is sending out envoys to bring lords to his cause, we shall do the same, but we shall not go for the petty lords, now Rhaenys I know that this will seem cruel but you shall ride for Storm's End take Syrax and 500 men with you, I do not trust Gawen Westerling nor do I trust Osric Baratheon, no matter that the man is kin. Jaehaerys you shall fly on Quicksilver to Winterfell, Lord Stark is married to Daena, it is time we reminded the man of his family ties to us. It will come to war now, and this time we shall win."

With that Vaegyl had dismissed Jaehaerys and it had just been the two of them left in the room. Rhaenys turned to look at her husband and to her surprise found him red eyed as if he had been crying, she squeezed his hand tightly and said "Why are you crying my love?"

Vaegyl spoke like iron when he replied "Because this war has come, and I have known it was coming for so much time, and yet I did nothing to change it. I did nothing to pull Aegon away from Westerling and Lannister's influence nothing, and now the realm shall bleed for that."

"Oh Vaegyl, there was nothing you could have done to change Aegon's thoughts or course of action. He was always held under sway by the Westerling whore and by Gerold Westerling. You must do what you see fit for the kingdom, and if that means fighting a war to rid the kingdom of such traitors then fight a war you must." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his then. It was only meant to be a light kiss, a fleeting thing, but soon they were both kissing each other with a fierce passion and then they were moving against one another, removing different pieces of clothing from one another in their haste to make love. And make love they did, three times on the chair where Vaegyl had sat during the council meeting.

Later when it came to telling Visenya of what had occurred during the small council meeting and what Vaegyl had decreed afterward, her sister usually so full of opinions and advice had merely nodded and then had pulled Vaegyl and herself from the nursery and into their room where they had made love once more.

Two days later Jaehaerys had departed for Winterfell his wife and children would remain in King's Landing with Vaegyl and Visenya and would be heavily guarded. A day after Jaehaerys left, Rhaenys herself departed, saying a tearful farewell to Visenya and their children, little Maegon already a handful at three years old, and the triplets Rhaegar, Aegor and Aelix all of whom were tottering around on unsteady feet.

She departed from King's Landing on Syrax's back with 500 mounted men following beneath her, tears were in her eyes as she saw the ground disappear until it was just a speck below her. She was determined to be successful, she would not fail her brother or her sister, she would bring the might of the Stormlands back with her, and then they would deal with the pretender and those traitors who had fed him poison.

After five days of hard flying, the men still marching someway off behind her, Storm's End comes into sight. The castle that had once belonged to House Durrendon and the Storm Kings is as impressive as Rhaenys as heard about during her lessons as a child. Most certainly an intimidating sight, and she can understand why her grandsire would have given the castle to someone like Orys Baratheon, it needed a strong person to rule over it and prevent it from falling to the gods' grief.

As she brought Syrax into land she spotted the banners of House Lannister and House Westerling, as well as the banner of the three headed dragon on a field of yellow that Aegon the usurper had adopted, and she hopes that she is not too late to bring House Baratheon and the Stormlands with her to Vaegyl's side. Syrax lands and she is greeted by a messenger wearing the livery of House Baratheon, the boy's voice quakes with obvious fear as he tells her that Lord Baratheon waits for her in his solar. She follows the man biding Syrax to stay behind, and soon she finds herself in Lord Osric Baratheon- the grandson of Orys Baratheon- solar.

The man himself has the look and build typical of Baratheons- or so she has heard- he has long dark black hair and blue eyes, he is very muscular and seems to be quite strong. Though a feature she has noticed of many of the men in her life is that whilst men like Jaehaerys and Vaegyl seem tired, Osric Baratheon seems to be very much alive and functioning.

The man stands up and bows before her "Your Grace."

"Lord Osric, I thank you for meeting with me." She says trying to keep the nerves at bay.

"I trust your journey here was pleasant?" Osric Baratheon asks.

"Yes it was." She replies, then she says "Let us not dither Lord Osric, you know why I am here, just as surely as you know why that traitor Gawen Westerling is here. Who will you fight for?"

Lord Osric appears amused by her question, and Rhaenys feels an anger bloom up inside of her. But before she can speak, he replies "What does King Vaegyl have to offer me that Aegon cannot?"

"Honour!" She nearly shouts. "The chance to fulfil the vows you swore to him and our father before him when they were crowned. The chance to fight for what is right against those who would bring wrong into the world."

Lord Osric laughs then, a great booming laugh. "Honour, aye because I certainly need more of that. Ah but you see Your Grace, Gawen has told me that Aegon means to offer me his son's hand for one of my daughters, when they come of age they shall wed, and I shall be grandfather to a king. Tell me what does King Vaegyl offer?"

"Aegon's son shall never be king." Rhaenys replies heatedly, angered at the man's impudence. "Neither Aegon nor his family shall live long enough for that promise to be fulfilled. Besides Maegon is older and is the true heir to the throne. Why would you wish to support the pretender, when you know that he will be doomed to fail?"

Once more Lord Osric laughs before saying "Because, I am in a position to do so Your Grace. I have heard of the High Septon's death, murdered by the Faith Militant your husband and the small council say, murdered by Vaegyl others say, and after all the man is descended from Maegor the Cruel, what else can be expected?"

Rhaenys bristles with anger, and is about to respond to the man, when Lord Osric holds up a finger to silence her, and something has changed within him, gone are the jokes and the merriment, this man is being deadly serious now. "They hold my son Your Grace. Gawen Westerling stole into my home late at night after I had fed him and given him wine to drink. Some sellsword snuck into my son's room and took him. Westerling denies knowing about what happened but I know what this has been done for, they wish for me to bend to the man who calls himself after the Dragon or my Edric shall die. I remember my oaths, and the oaths that my father and grandfather swore, I know where my loyalties lie, but I need something from you, I need my son. Give me that, and Aegon will rue the day he ever thought to crown himself king."


	9. The Lion Of The West

**Lord Tybolt Lannister**

Summer was waning in Westeros, winter was soon to be upon the land, and they were waging war. Not just any war though, this was a war to seat the rightful king of Westeros on the Iron Throne, Aegon Targaryen son of Maegor and Jeyne Targaryen, was in Tybolt Lannister's eyes the only true king in Westeros, given that he was not born through the abominable practice of incest. More to that, the man had the backing of the Faith Militant, who were led by a man whom had once been Tybolt's brother, they had the backing of the Seven for this war, and they would be victorious Tybolt was certain of it.

The banners had been called, envoys had been dispatched to Storm's End and to Brightwater Keep to bring more men to Aegon's side, for Vaegyl that abomination and his sisters had more dragons then they did, six to their paltry two. Aegon and his brothers were of the opinion that they only way that this was would be one was if one or both of the original dragons from the conquest were captured, they believed that in this dance of dragons, only fire and blood would decide the matter. Tybolt was not so sure himself. He had been but a babe at the breast when the conqueror had landed, but he had heard the tales of how the dragons had proved ineffectual in conquering Dorne, he had fought in the war with Dorne that had erupted after Rhaenys and Meraxes had been slain by the Dornishmen, he knew dragons could die, only blood and steel would decide the final outcome of this war.

They had marched from Casterly Rock when word had come from Prince Daemon that he had been successful in bringing House Florent to their cause, and along with them, House Ambrose, House Costayne, House Osgrey, House Strickland and the Houses and the fleet from the Shield Islands, as well as all their sworn swords and knights and retainers. Coming in at some 30,000 men, 30,000 men whom Prince Daemon had written were marching up the Mander past the Ocean Road and would be joining them on their campaign. King Aegon had decreed that they would march then, and march through the Riverlands, a sound move Tybolt thought, the Riverlords would not be at full strength, having had to face the brunt of their earlier attacks, and would more than likely be divided amongst themselves as to what to do. Yes, Tybolt had thought this would be the perfect time to strike.

No news had come from Gawen Westerling as to how things were going at Storm's End, nothing had been heard from the man since the raven had come notifying them of his arrival at the old castle. But that did not matter for now, as Tybolt sat astride his horse and surveyed the Riverlands, they would be doing battle for the first time properly in this conflict today. Their scouts had reported that Lord Daryn Vance of Wayfarer's Rest had called his men and was expecting a battle. A council had been held before they had left the Golden Tooth the day before, and it had been decided that Aegon and his dragon Urrax would not take part in the conflict, better to keep the King protected, Tybolt and the king's brother Laecareys would instead lead the troops, all 20,000 of them and hope to take Wayfarer's Rest, and then perhaps Riverrun.

"Prince Laecareys wishes to speak with you my lord." Tybolt heard his squire Ronald Crakehall say.

Tybolt turned to face the boy- a skinny lad of fifteen slightly younger than the Prince- "Very well, keep a watch out for the enemy Roland and notify Gerion should anything suspicious come up." He replied- and he dearly hoped nothing did come up, his son was not exactly the brightest spark in the world- he turned his horse round and rode to where Prince Laecareys was seat on his horse on the crest of the hill, a solemn look on his face. "You wished to speak with me Your Grace?" Tybolt said.

Prince Laecareys turned his head to the left to look at Tybolt, and once more Tybolt was reminded of what a young Maegor had looked like, he had the big muscular build of his father as did his brother Vaegyl and he had the little bit of moustache that his father had favoured as well as the grim expression that had always been on Maegor's face. The Prince spoke in the same iron tone as his father and brother had as well when he replied. "I did Lord Tybolt. I want you to take half the troops and march down this passageway here- Laecareys pointed at the passageway down from the hill- having spoke with Lord Lefford, I understand that by marching down the passageway shall lead you straight to the gates of Wayfarer's Rest. Lord Daryn Vance, will most likely not be expecting such a daring move, more than likely he will be expecting us to converge on him from the sides and surround his castle."

Tybolt nodded there was sense in what the Prince was saying, though he was surprised that the Prince was going to be leading the charge himself- something that Maegor would undoubtedly have done- "And what will you do Your Grace?" Tybolt asked, and saw the flash of anger pass across the Prince's face at being questioned, just like it would often pass over Maegor's face.

"I shall lead the other half of the men down from the left hand side of the causeway and attack from the west. Two attacks and Lord Vance will not know what to do, nor will Riverrun have time to send aid before the castle falls to us." The prince said.

Tybolt nodded then, and was about to ask something more when the prince said "Has there been any word from the Rock? How do my family fair Lord Tybolt?"

"There has been no word from the Rock Your Grace, not since we received the raven informing us that her Grace Queen Myrielle had given birth to a baby boy." Tybolt replied.

The prince merely nodded and then gestured for Tybolt to leave, which he did and once he got back to his own position on the left of the hill he spoke to his squire and his son. "We have orders; we are to march down the passageway now to attack the Vances and their men."

His son as ever found something to complain about "But surely that would be suicidal father? Wayfarer's has never even fallen before, and it has dirks and pikes in the ditches built around it, I remember my history lessons well."

Tybolt sighed internally and merely replied "We have orders, we shall do as bid and take the castle." With that he raised his sword and in one long commanding tone shouted "Men of the West, charge!"

And with that there were no more words spoken, Tybolt galloped at the head of the column of 10,000 men- just as he had in the Boneway, and in the Battle of Long Axe- with his sword drawn high. His men were bellowing battle cries as the charged, and soon they came upon the unsuspecting Wayfarer's Rest with the rams at the ready. Tybolt pointed his sword to the left and his archers fire arrows at the guardsmen on the walls, he saw some of the arrows hit their mark, some went astray and others fell short. This continued for about twenty minutes before there were no more defenders on the walls, he could hear the ram being hit against the doors of the castle, and so he sent more men into help, and sent his son and others to find more ways into the castle.

Eventually the doors came crumbling down and Tybolt was the first through them, his horse jumping over the pikes and dirks in the ditches surrounding the inner castle, though they lost a few men to those traps. Mounted on his horse, he had the advantage against his foes who were on the ground and he cut them down one at a time, swinging his sword with the same ferocity that he had at Long Axe and the Boneway, he sliced a man in half, hacked a man to bloody pieces and lopped another man's head off all in the space of about five minutes of entering the castle.

He rode down three or four men at arms who were not quick enough to get away from his horse. The others, who came to try and knock him off his horse, were felled by sword blows to the head, chest and stomach. His sword was soon drenched in blood, the ground littered with the corpses of the fallen, and yet the men of Wayfarer's Rest would not surrender, they continued to fight, and Tybolt kept swinging his sword.

Eventually, there were very few men left of fighting age for House Vance, and the man who appeared to be in charge laid down his sword, thus prompting the others to do so as well. Tybolt stayed atop his horse and looked over the courtyard of the castle and the surrounding areas; they were all covered in blood, bodies laid strewn on the cobbled floors and the hard ground. The horrors of war, a demon, but a necessary won. "You have fought valiantly today, but in the name of his Grace Aegon Targaryen second of his name, rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, I thank you for your surrender. You shall be treated amiably and kindly for the duration of our stay here. Now where is Lord Daryn Vance and where are his wife and children?"

There was a long silence, before an old man who looked to be in his seventies stepped forward and said "Lord Vance is not here, he has gone to Riverrun with his two sons. I know not where his wife or daughters are."

"Traitor, Oswell you traitor, you would sell out your own kin, to this man, a Lannister, pahh." Another old man with faded brown hair and deep dark brown eyes spat.

"And who might you be?" Tybolt asked turning his attention to the man who had spoken out of turn.

The man stared at Tybolt defiantly when he replied "I am Leyton Smallwood, the master of arms for Wayfarer's Rest and that man there is Oswell Vance, my goodbrother."

"And would you like to live Ser Leyton?" Tybolt asked in a neutral voice.

"No, not if it means having to serve traitors and usurpers. Long Live King Vaegyl!" Smallwood shouted.

"Have him killed, and have his head mounted on a spike outside the gates." Tybolt told Lord Boros Brax, who was on his horse closest to Tybolt. As the man was dragged away by two men bearing the livery of House Brax, Tybolt continued to look around the courtyard, at the faces of the old men and green boys that had been left behind to defend the castle, victory had been easy, far too easy.

He dismounted from his horse, and gave the reins to Roland, and then said "Now can someone show me the way to the Lord's Solar or do I need to kill some more of you?"

After a brief moment of silence, a man whom Tybolt guessed was the castle maester by the chain dangling around his neck came forward and said "I will show you the way my lord. I am Maester Loras."

Tybolt nodded and then turned to his men. "You have done well today, we shall feast tonight. Lords Brax, Crakehall, Banefort and Lefford come with me if you please, we have much to discuss." And with that he followed the maester to the Lord's Solar.

After entering the solar and thanking the maester for showing him the way, Tybolt sat down in the lord's chair and waited for the other lords to enter the solar. When they did, he waited for them to sit down before he spoke. "We have won an easy victory today. Lord Daryn Vance left his castle weakly garrisoned and I want to know why. Boros that will be your duty, figure out what you can about Vance and his sons, if we are to take Riverrun we must needs know how strong this castle is as well as what resources it can provide."

"Of course my lord." Boros Brax replied.

"A raven must be sent to the Rock informing them of our success here. Alester did the archers take down any and all ravens that were sent out during the battle?" Tybolt asked.

Alester Banefort- an old man, but a brave and bold one- nodded and said "Aye my lord, not one raven was allowed to leave the vicinity during the battle. Nothing of import was found though in the letters."

Tybolt nodded and then said "Prince Laecareys will be here by tomorrow morn. I intend to have the castle set to rights by then. Go and celebrate my lords. We shall reconvene when the prince is here."

Tybolt stayed in the solar once the lords had left, reading through the letters that had been on Lord Daryn's table. A letter calling him to Riverrun to prepare for defending the Riverlands from an attack from the Reach- so they had learnt of that already had they?- A letter from Lord Gormon Frey asking about betrothing his daughter to Daryn's eldest son, and then finally a letter from Vaegyl, that was blank- now that was strange.

The blank letter from Vaegyl continued to play on Tybolt's thoughts and mind throughout the rest of the day and throughout the whole of the feast that night. He did eventually ask the maester about the letter, that night before he went to bed, but the man took one look at the letter and got a fearful look on his face, and merely refused to speak of it again. That made Tybolt even more curious, and frustrated.

The next morning Prince Laecareys and the other half of the Westerlands army entered the castle. The prince truly did carry himself like Maegor and Vaegyl, the way his eyes merely scanned through the throngs of soldiers and people that stood in the castle's courtyard, made Tybolt think that he was looking for a threat amongst the men gathered here, as if he completely distrusted them. A wise boy, Tybolt thought, smarter than what Gerold Westerling gave him credit for and a great swordsman as well.

"You have done well Lord Tybolt, taking the castle with so few losses." The prince said later as they both sat in the Lord's Solar. "I have sent a raven to my brother at the Golden Tooth, informing him of your victory here."

Tybolt nodded and did not mention that he had already sent a raven to the Rock, there were certain things that Prince Laecareys did not need to know and this was one of them.

"As I marched from the hill, my army ran into Lord Edwyn Vance of Atranta," The Prince began. "The man had with him some 500 men, 100 of whom were knights. At first I thought that we would have to give battle, but such unnecessary bloodshed was avoided. Vance has bent the knee to Aegon and has given us his men."

Tybolt nodded, so it was as he thought the Riverlords were growing divided, after the battle of the Trident a year ago that was not surprising, they had hardly appeared joined together then. "That is good Your Grace. What is our next move?" Tybolt knew what he would do now, leave a garrison here to defend the Rest from Vaegyl and his men, and then strike out eastward, not to Riverrun but to Pink Maiden, take that and the Riverlands would know they meant business.

The Prince looked uncertain for a brief moment before his face was schooled into a blank mask. "Well Lord Tywin Moreland urges me to march on Riverrun now, we have the greater numbers than Edmund Tully and the Riverlands now, but still Riverrun can withstand a siege, and without Urrax or Firefree we would be risking being attacked in the rear by whatever forces come from the north or from Highgarden or the Vale." Tybolt nodded, the boy certainly was quite astute, and his lessons had paid off. The Prince continued. "On the other hand I have Damon Marbrand urging me to strike out for Pink Maiden and Acorn Hall, to take them and crush them."

"And what will you do Your Grace?" Tybolt asked.

"I shall wait here for now, wait for Daemon and the Reachmen coming with him, they should be here within a week or two. Then we march for Pink Maiden, and we shall take it and then when Edmund Tully comes out of Riverrun to fight us, we shall crush him and his, and take Riverrun." The Prince replied, a fire shone in his eyes, and Tybolt shivered internally, it was like looking at Vaegyl when the boy had been angry or determined.


	10. The Wolf

**Lord Jorah Stark**

Dragons and their wars, the conquest, the fighting in Dorne, there seemed to be no end to the trouble and problems that these Targaryens had brought to Westeros. Sometimes, Jorah deeply wished that his grandfather had not bent the knee to Aegon the Dragon, and had simply remained King in the North, that way the north would never have to get involved with all the petty squabbling that seemed to be going on in the south. That fool Westerling had placed a crown on his grandson's head and now Westeros was bleeding because of it, the Riverlands had been set alight, Wayfarer's Rest had been taken, as had Pinkmaiden and Acorn Hall, Laecareys Targaryen had proven his mettle, and the riverlords were bleating around like sheep trying to figure out what to do.

That was why Jorah's goodbrother Jaehaerys was in Winterfell now. He had come to get Jorah to side with King Vaegyl and the 'rightful' monarch of Westeros. Jorah had been severly tempted to simply tell Jaehaerys to return south and to never come back and bother him again, he would have done so had it not been for Daena, who had begged him to listen to her brother's words and to see whether or not he could be swayed. Daena, his beautiful wife, who he thanked the gods everyday for giving him, he could never say no to her and so he had bid Jaehaerys come to Winterfell, and now here they were talking about what should be done.

"What do you propose I do Your Grace? There is word from the Night's Watch that wildlings are massing behind some fool called Bael to invade the north. I cannot and will not leave my home undefended. Not whilst these savages come lurking at my door." Jorah said seriously.

Prince Jaehaerys ever the diplomat replied."I am not asking you to do so Lord Stark. All I am asking is for you and your men to march south to defend the rightful king's throne, and once the pretenders have been dealt with, the whole of Westeros may deal with this Bael."

Jorah snorted. "And how can you guarantee that King Vaegyl will wish to come north and help defend these lands, when the man has never set foot north of the Twins in his life? The man does not seem to hold me or mine in high regard."

"He will come Lord Stark; you may be assured of that. His Grace knows how to reward those who are loyal to him. Help us fight the pretender, help us win, and His Grace shall turn his attention and the might of the kingdoms northward, and with the dragons, the wildlings shall tremble and run like the cravens they are." Jaehaerys replied.

Jorah was silent for a moment and then he said. "I remember the stories that are told of my grandfather in the south, I heard them when I was a young lad. The southerners say that my grandfather was a craven and a weakling for bending without a fight. The south has never held much respect for the north. Be that as it may, I swore a vow to King Vaegyl when he was crowned, and I shall honour that vow, if you can promise me that help will be sent if requested, should Bael be too much of a threat for the north."

Jorah saw his goodbrother nod his head, before he answered. "Very well then Jorah, in exchange for your men, we shall come forth should the need arise." And with that the discussion of whether or not the north would fight for King Vaegyl or not was ended. The discussion had been a mere formality. Jorah had decided the minute the raven had come from King's Landing with declaration of war that he would fight for the king, not his pretender brother, he would not betray an oath his grandfather had sworn, he had told Jaehaerys as much when his goodbrother had come forth a moon ago. This pledging of allegiance was a mere formality, done so as to appease the members of his household and some of his nearest bannermen, that the north would not be cowed by the dragons, be they true or fake.

And so ravens were sent to Last Hearth, the Dreadfort, Barrowtown, White Harbour, Karhold and every major northern stronghold, calling them to Winterfell, calling them to war. All the lords of the north, who had long held allegiance to the Starks and to Winterfell, came in their great numbers, big brass and strong Lord Gared Umber brought with him 3,000 men amongst them two of his five sons and his famous uncle the giant Mors Snow. Aled Bolton, a cold and heartless man if there ever was one, brought with him 2,000 men. Donnel Manderly brought with him the greatest number of men out of all the major northern lords, some 6,000 men including 200 knights and many other retainers. In total 20,000 men assembled at Winterfell over a moon's turn, as the fighting in the south continued to rage, and the Riverlands continued to bleed. Jorah's goodbrother remained at Winterfell for that whole time, Jorah knew that whilst Prince Jaehaerys seemed to be spending the time with his sister and nieces and nephews, in actual fact he was getting the gist of the northern lords, to assess whether or not the right decision had been made in sending his sister up to the north in the first place.

Within a moon of all the bannermen of Winterfell arriving they marched south. Meeting up with the forces of House Reed along the way, news from the south came from Jorah's old friend Asgar Reed. Asgar was a short and burly man, some thirty or forty years old, and had been Jorah and his older brother's closest friend when they were growing up. The news he brought was of dire tidings. "Riverrun is under siege my lords. Lords Mooton, Ryger and Goodbrook have all joined their forces for the pretender."

There was much murmuring at that, and Jorah asked. "And what of House Frey Asgar? Who have they declared for?"

"No one my lord. They have remained neutral, though Lord Elgar has called his men to the Twins; he does nothing that my scouts and sources can see." Asgar replied.

There was more murmuring at that."We should burn the Twins to the ground my lord. The Freys are nothing more than up jumped toll collectors!" Gared Umber shouted.

"Nay, put the Freys to the sword, and take their men for our own." Shouted Edwyn Dustin, leader of the Winter Wolves.

"Frey men? Those who did nothing but sit by whilst the Boneway happened, those who are doing nothing now that their homes are under threat? Why would we want such men as part of the army or part of the Wolves Edwyn?!" Replied Galbart Mormont.

Jorah was silent for a moment before he spoke. "All noble suggestions my friends, but Prince Jaehaerys is the only one who should make the call, as one of the blood. Your Grace, what say you? What would you have us do?"

Jorah knew from speaking with Daena, that Jaehaerys had always been a careful and collected man, never speaking without thinking about what he was to say. He had negotiated a peace with the Faith in the early years of his cousin's reign, had done all he could to appease the Westerlings and the Lannisters, and now the effects of it were beginning to show, he looked older than his years, his face was lined and haggard. Therefore Jorah was surprised to hear the cold fury in his goodbrother's voice when he spoke. "House Frey are no more than up jumped toll collectors, but Lord Elgar has always had too much of a high opinion of himself, his children though are innocent. We shall march to the Twins and demand passage, should the man refuse, and we shall tear down the Crossing bit by bit, until the man learns the meaning of duty and honour." This was met by roars of approval by Jorah's men, and Jorah himself approved of the measure, too long had House Frey blithely ignored their duty to their liege.

They arrived at the entrance to the Twins one brisk Autumn day, 20,000 northmen and Prince Jaehaerys and his dragon Quicksilver, the banners of House Stark and House Targaryen flapping in the wind, they were greeted by Lord Elgar himself and 1,000 men from his lands. The man looked like a weasel, his eyes seemed glassy and cold, and clearly the man had never thought much of anything. "Ah well if it isn't the northern wolves and a dragon come to hound me from my home. So my lords to what do I owe the pleasure?"

It was Prince Jaehaerys who spoke for them atop Quicksilver. "Lord Elgar Frey we are here to ask for safe passage across the Green Fork to venture south to aid Riverrun."

Jorah saw the man snort. "Ah of course, the trout has got himself in a bit of a pickle eh? Unable to beat your cousin now, a green boy. Pah its disgraceful really the man's father would never have allowed such a siege to happen."

"And where were you when you heard of the fall of Wayfarer's and the marching of the pretender's armies on Riverrun Lord Elgar?" Prince Jaehaerys asked.

Jorah saw the Lord of the Crossing stiffen then, and heard the snarl in his voice when he replied. "Me? I was in my castle, defending my lands and my people. It is no fault of mine if Lord Edmund cannot beat a boy so green he pisses grass, now is it. He wrote for me to call my men to arms and I did, he did not ask me to come to his aid now did he?"

"Usually when a Lord asks one of his vassals to call his men to arms, that generally means that he wants you to come to his castle and assist in defending it Frey." Jorah snapped, tired already of listening to the man defend his unhonourable actions.

"Ah well if it isn't Lord Wolf himself," Lord Elgar snidely said. "Come to lecture me on propeity again have you Stark? Where's your wife? Fucking the stableboy again is she? Pah. Who are you to tell me what to do; your mother was a whore who sold herself to a savage."

Jorah felt his whole body stiffen with anger; he so desperately wanted to kill Frey then and there. But a roar from Quicksilver made him move his hand away from Ice. "Enough," bellowed Jaehaerys. "We are not little boys to trade insults back and forth, Lord Elgar we have come to ask for passage so we may help Lord Edmund Tully and lift the siege of Riverrun. Will you assist us or not?"

Jorah still bristling with anger, watched as Elgar Frey turned his head up to squint at Prince Jaehaerys. "Don't see why I should," the man said. "Aegon Targaryen has offered me a much sweeter deal, and you haven't even had the decency to pay me a toll. Why should I let the wolves past my door, when I can get the Lordship of the Riverlands and perhaps a sweet Northern bride of fiery blood for simply killing you all now. Men!"

Jorah watched in shock as then men who had come with Elgar Frey drew their steel and charged towards them. Jaehaerys on Quicksilver took flight with a bellowing roar from the dragon, Jorah drew Ice from its sheath on his back and rode forth to meet the Frey soldiers. He hacked at one man taking his arm off, he hacked at another and the man's head came off. Hacking and slashing, the fighting raged on, all Jorah could think of was making the bastard Frey pay for his deceit.

In the sky, Quicksilver seemed to be roaring his and his master's anger, though he did not unleash jets of fire, not yet at least, for the bowmen amongst the Frey party were losing arrows at the dragon and Jaehaerys was trying to lead the beast away from the arrow fire. Jorah brought his attention back to the fighting on the ground, and swung his sword at an approaching brute with a boar on his doublet, the man's chest was pierced by Ice, and Jorah grunted in triumph. He moved on, hacking and slashing the roaring and crying of men, it made his blood boil.

Frey seemed to have disappeared into the throng of battle, yet Jorah had the sense that he would be somewhere close by. "There my lord, there's the weasel!" He heard Mors Snow shout. Jorah followed the man's hammer and saw Lord Elgar Frey burying his sword into a man with the bear of House Mormont on it, Jorah felt the wolf's blood take effect then and he yelled a curse and spurred his horse on, cutting down men left, right and centre, not caring whom they were, simply that they had gotten in his way.

"Frey!" He bellowed, his sword stained red with blood.

Elgar Frey looked up and tried to turn his horse around to flee, but at that exact moment with a terrifying roar, Quicksilver the mighty bronze dragon landed in front of him, and with him was Prince Jaehaerys. "You have nowhere to go Lord Elgar. Surrender and you may yet be spared." Gone was the formal tone that Jorah's goodbrother had used when speaking with the man previously, in its place was anger and a fire that Jorah had never heard there before.

Frey raised his visor and spat at the ground in front of Prince Jaehaerys, his voice was laced with disdain when he spoke. "Pah never, I would rather die than bend the knee to an incest abomination. Long live the true king."

Jorah spurred his horse toward the two of them, "Let me have the pleasure of killing this bastard Your Grace."

Prince Jaehaerys looked at Jorah, and there was something in his goodbrother's eyes that unsettled him slightly, but it quickly disappeared. "Very well then Lord Stark, this is more than he deserves, but seeing as I am not a barbarian, you shall have a clean death." His goodbrother nodded at him and Jorah spurred his horse on further until he was at a gallop raising Ice high into the air when he came shoulder to shoulder with Elgar Frey he swung Ice, and lopped of the man's head.

Later that day Jorah found himself in what used to be Elgar Frey's solar discussing how to best move on Riverrun to lift the siege. After seeing their lord's death the men in the Frey army had thrown their weapons and had surrendered, though not before Edwyn Frey, Elgar's eldest son and heir was put to the sword for refusing to surrender. Edwyn's baby son was now Lord of the Crossing and his fate would be decided at a later date. Now though there were more pressing issues to discuss.

"We should split the forces in half if we wish to spring a surprise on the pretender's brother." Argued Dorren Hornwood.

"Aye that would be most sensible, Prince Laecareys may have done well thus far, but he is still a boy, and boys tend to lose their heads when it comes to battles as big as this one." Lefford Locke agreed.

"Pah, why should we do that? Let's attack the little stripling in full force, and send him running with his tail between his legs back to his mother." Gared Umber said.

"Splitting the forces sounds like a good idea," Jaehaerys replied. "We..." Just as he was about to continue a messenger came in.

"Sorry my lords, Your Grace. But a raven as just come. From Riverrun."

Curious, Jorah took the letter and read it and felt dread pool in his stomach, he handed it to Jaehaerys who slumped in his chair.

"What has happened Your Grace?" Asked someone.

Jaehaerys did not seem to be able to respond, so Jorah spoke for him. "There was an attempt to lift the siege of Riverrun by Princess Alysanne and those forces loyal to House Mallister. Prince Daemon killed Princess Alysanne, her dragon Silverwing is laying dead from her wounds."


	11. The King Of Dragons

**Vaegyl**

It seemed as if King's Landing was caught between trying to decide whether or not it wished to embrace winter, or fight to hold the last dregs of summer. The weather would alternate between warm and sometimes scorching, to freezing cold with the odd burst of snow as well. This hesitancy and uncertainty was reflected amongst the people of King's Landing, some of whom stood firm behind the king on the Iron Throne, others who sensed an imminent attack on the capital any day now, and had begun to flee through the city gates, allowed to do so by the very king they would desert. Others still harboured worries and concerns but hesitated between fleeing and staying, unwilling to subject themselves or their families to the whims of the armies that raped and pillaged their way through the Riverlands, and hesitant to risk the wrath of the dragon king sat on the throne.

King Vaegyl, the first of his name and eldest son of King Maegor, sat in the council chamber as he had every day since the accursed war had begun and listened as his master of whispers Harrold Tully reported the news from the fighting in the Riverlands. "Lord Stark and Prince Jaehaerys have taken the Twins Your Grace, my lords. It appears that Lord Frey refused to grant them passage and help lift the siege on Riverrun and even ordered some of his men to attack them. As it would appear the battle was very short, and Lord Frey has been executed for treason."

There was some murmuring amongst the council at this, Vaegyl remained silent though, from what he could remember of his lessons as a child, the Freys were the Tully's most powerful bannermen and had often balked at the idea of serving or owing allegiance to anyone. He knew that there would be questions over what should be done with them, and he had only one idea in mind. "Maester Justin, send out a royal decree to the Twins and all other castles within the realm with a royal proclamation that because of their treachery the House of Frey shall lose their lordship and some three fifths of their lands and incomes, all of which shall be given to the crown, and that from here on in they shall be known as a knightly house."

"Yes Your Grace." Grand Maester Justin answered.

"What more news is there from the Riverlands Lord Harrold?" Vaegyl asked.

At this a look of great pain appeared on the man's face and for a fleeting moment Vaegyl worried that Riverrun had fallen. Of course Lord Harrold was Lord Edmund's uncle, the third son of the man's grandfather, and had been eager to go off and fight once it had become apparent that war was inevitable, only his duty to the Iron Throne and to Vaegyl had prevented him from going off to fight. "As Your Grace and the Council know, Princess Alysanne set out from King's Landing with some 2,000 men as well as her dragon Silverwing, she was joined by an extra 2,000 men from Harrenhal as well as some 1,000 men who made up the remenants of the army commanded by Lord Stevron Mallister. "

Vaegyl nodded, he had given the order for his cousin to ride out with the men, and they needed to free Riverrun before they could head west after all. Lord Harrold continued. "A fierce battle was fought on the banks of the Red Fork, both sides suffered many casualties. One in particular was very damning to our cause. Princess Alysanne and her dragon Silverwing were slain."

A shocked silence greeted this pronouncement, Vaegyl himself felt numb. Alysanne dead? How could that be possible, his cousin had always seemed so strong and so confident, surely none of her own kinsmen would betray her would they? "How, how did she die?" He managed to stammer out.

At this Harrold Tully's face contorted as if he was in deep pain. His voice shook as he spoke. "Prince Daemon on his dragon Firefree emerged from a hidden spot and attacker the princess and Silverwing, whilst archers' fired scorpion bolts from below. The princess was slain with a sword through the chest, Silverwing died a few days later from her wounds."

"What happened to Daemon did the bastard die a painful death?" Vaegyl asked not bothering to keep the scorn and anger out of his voice.

Lord Harrold swallowed loudly. "He was wounded but according to my sources the wounds were nothing serious. He and his dragon Firefree got away relatively lightly, compared to the princess and the men she led."

"And what of the men and Riverrun what happened to them Lord Harrold after my... after my cousin's death?" Vaegyl asked feeling his voice shake with tears that he was desperately trying to keep in check.

Lord Harrold looked grief stricken as he replied. "A sortie was led by Lord Edmund from Riverrun when they realised that the princess had been slain. Lord Edmund and 300 men were killed; Lord Edmund was fed to Prince Daemon's dragon. Riverrun dipped its banners after that and have surrendered to Prince Daemon and the pretender."

At this Vaegyl heard the council around him groan with dread. With Riverrun now in enemy hands things were beginning to look a lot bleaker for their campaign for the rest of Westeros. Still reeling from the news of his cousin's death and how he was supposed to tell Aemon and Baelon of their mother's death, Vaegyl merely nodded in response to what Lord Harrold said. He looked around the council table and saw varying expressions on his council members' faces. Lord Lyman the solid master of coin, looked despondent but there was still a hint of defiance in his eyes, Lord Harrold merely seemed lost in his grief and despair, Grand Maester Justin seemed lost in thought contemplating some new plot or scheme to hatch perhaps, Ser Alyn the Lord commander of his Kingsguard was stony faced, whatever he was thinking remained buried deep within his head, master of ships Monterys Velaryon looked angry (he had loved Alysanne in his youth, Vaegyl remembered Jaehaerys telling him once as a boy, perhaps he still did) Jaehaerys was away at the Twins, no doubt he had taken the news hard, he and Alysanne were always very close, they loved each other as no one else Vaegyl had ever seen.

He sighed deeply, pushing all grief from his mind for the moment, grieving would do them no good if they hoped to win this war, only fighting and revenge would. Speaking as clearly as he possibly could. "Very well, Maester Justin send word to Prince Jaehaerys and Lord Stark at the Twins along with the decree, and tell them to begin marching south to Riverrun. Send word to Lord Desmond at the Eyrie and tell him the time has come for him to march with his full strength."

"Yes Your Grace. If I may ask, do you wish for me to send a raven to Storm's End and Lord Osric?"

Vaegyl grimaced, the fighting had been going on in the Riverlands for nearly a year now, and in that time there had been very little word from Storm's End about what side they would join. Rhaenys had returned from her mission there with a report saying that House Baratheon would side with them only if they could get Osric's son back from the Lannisters, Vaegyl had employed every resource he had available in the Stormlands and even in the Westerlands to find the boy, but even now nothing had come up, he had resigned himself to the fact that the boy was likely dead or maimed to such an extent that even if they found him Lord Osric would not want him back. "No leave Lord Osric and Storm's End alone. Let them keep their men and lands healthy, we may have need of them at a later date. I shall be riding out myself with whatever men we can muster from the crownlands, I have been stationery here for too long, the usurper and his cronies have made my kingdom bleed, and I shall not forget nor shall I forgive." With that the council meeting came to an end, and Vaegyl weary and tired, walked back to his and his wives chambers, Ser Alyn and Ser Addison Hill. He nodded at them and entered the room. He smiled slightly as he saw Rhaenys and Visenya- his two beautiful girls- sleeping arm in arm, in these dark times they truly were the only two people along with his children – Maegon, Aelix, Aegor, Rhaegar, Orys and little Rhaena- that made him feel like there was any purpose to this world and this life other than killing and fighting.

He closed the door silently behind him and began taking off his clothes, he had just taken off his breeches when he heard Rhaenys murmur sleepily. "Your back late my love, did the council truly need to take up that much of your time?"

Vaegyl felt a pang in his chest, because of Aegon and his blasted mother Vaegyl had not been able to spend as much time as he would have liked with his family. "I am sorry my love, but some important decisions needed to be made tonight, and I needed to be there to ensure that they were carried out properly."

"What decisions my love? What news of Riverrun?" Visenya asked now, her eyes wide open staring at Vaegyl. He felt the stirrings of arousal hit him then, but fought hard to push them back, if he was to tell them all of it he would need to do it with a clear mind.

He cleared his throat and sat on the edge of their bed and said "Riverrun has fallen. Alysanne, Silverwing and Lord Edmund are dead."

He heard both of his wives gasp at that. "How?" Rhaenys asked, sitting up now pulling the cover with her to cover her chest.

Vaegyl felt something in his throat and he could not answer nor could he speak, and so Visenya guessed what had happened and she spoke softly. "Daemon, he killed her didn't he?"

Vaegyl merely nodded, then in a shuddering breath said. "A sword through the chest, scorpion bolts through Silverwing. Dead, they're dead and it's my fault all my fault." At that he broke down and began crying, as he had not done since he was a little boy.

Both Visenya and Rhaenys moved at the same time and they wrapped their arms around him as he cried and his chest shuddered with his tears and his anger and grief. "No sweetling," Rhaenys whispered in his ear "It's not your fault; it will never be your fault. It's the traitors Aegon and Daemon and their whore of a mother and grandfather's fault. They started this war; the blood is on their hands."

"We'll have our revenge Vaegyl. We'll pay them back in Fire and Blood." Visenya whispered fiercely.

Vaegyl pulled his head away from their arms, his eyes were red he knew, tears still fell down his face but his face was stronger. "I shall pay them back in Fire and Blood. You two must stay here and protect the city." He could seem them both about to protest and so he went on. "I am the king, I commanded these people to fight for me, I have spent too much time in King's Landing. I must go out and show our men and the traitors that they will never beat a true dragon. I need you two to stay here and hold the city for me, protect our children. I will come back, Aegon has made my kingdom and my people bleed. I shall never forgive him that. I am the King and I shall teach him what it means to be a dragon."

A moon later Vaegyl mounted Balerion and flew off into the sky with 1,000 men from the Crownlands marching on the ground beneath him. He had spent much time agonising over how to tell Aemon and Baelon that their mother had died, and when he had finally done so the reactions he had gotten were not the ones he had expected. Baelon usually the calmer and even tempered of the two boys, ranted and raged and begged to come with Vaegyl to fight Aegon, Aemon usually the hotter headed of the two merely nodded and asked that Vaegyl bring their mother back home to rest. The council had spent much time arguing and deliberating whom they could completely rely on, with Riverrun fallen most of the Riverlords had bent the knee to Aegon, the only exceptions being House Mallister- whose forces were marching for Riverrun with Jaehaerys and Lord Stark- and House Towers- who's Lord Jason had been a childhood friend of Vaegyl's. It had eventually been decided that Vaegyl and the army he led would march for Harrenhal and set up base there and then take their operations out. However, a spanner had been put into that plan when news had come from one of Lord Harrold's sources in Harrenhal that the castle had fallen to Prince Daemon and his uncle Gawen Westerling, House Towers had refused to surrender and had been put to the sword.

_Vaegyl disregarded this and decided to fly for Harrenhal anyway, as he had argued to the council and later his two wives. "If Daemon is still at Harrenhal when I get there, he shall stand no chance against the might of the Black Dread, with his death, Aegon will be down a dragon and his army will bend the knee. And besides, I've always wanted to kill Gawen Westerling, smug bastard that he is."_

It took them two weeks to get to Harrenhal through the wind and the rain. As he flew on the back of the Black Dread, Vaegyl saw the destruction that had been wrought to the Riverlands, by the men Aegon had sent out to do his dirty work and he swore a bloody vengeance against his brother. They arrived in the dead of night, when the moon was at its fullest, Vaegyl waited on the back of the Black Dread with Ser Alyn and Ser Allison on their horses on either side of him. They waited for an hour before the gates of Harrenhal opened and out rode Ser Gawen Westerling, heir to the Crag and with him came some 2,000 soldiers all of whom carried the banners of Aegon, the three headed dragon red on black with the shells of House Westerling in the background.

Gawen Westerling stopped his horse just in front of Balerion and squinted up at Vaegyl, he spoke smugly. "Ah well if it isn't the abomination. Come to claim Harrenhal have you?"

Balerion growled and plume of smoke came out of his nose. Vaegyl merely looked down at Westerling and said coldly. "Aye, Westerling I have come to free the castle from your sinful way. Tell me where is my brother? I did expect him to be here after all, I here he took the castle whilst you fucked a whore?"

As expected Westerling bristled and yelled back. "My nephew is back at Riverrun with his brother his Grace King Aegon, the rightful king. Harrenhal fell to my cunning. Your friend Jason squealed like a little girl, especially when I had my men pin his daughter and wife down and had them shared between myself and my men. Such pretty ladies, a shame they had to die."

Vaegyl felt his blood begin to boil, and as if in response to his master's emotions Balerion growled and more smoke began to emerge from his nose and mouth. "I always knew you were a cunt Westerling. What my father ever saw in you I will never know. You Westerlings are nothing but whores, selling yourselves to the highest bidder. My father made a massive mistake when he wed your whore of a sister. Oh well, I suppose it makes no matter you shall all die at the end of this, be it by steel or by fire I care not, but you shall die."

Vaegyl took some grim satisfaction from the way Westerling squirmed in his horse, as Balerion began to move, Vaegyl urged his dragon's head down so that he could look the man in the eye before he killed him. "My cousin, how did she die truly Westerling?"

Westerling seemed unnerved by Balerion's dark red eyes staring at him intently. Though some of the old cockiness that Vaegyl used to hate when the cunt was at court returned as he spoke. "Oh that whore? Oh she died screaming and begging for mercy. A sword through the chest was what Daemon gave her; really I think he should have let her be raped by the men. I have always so wanted to taste some dragon cunny. Alas hit was not meant to be. Though perhaps when you are dead and your body rots somewhere in one of the seven hells, Aegon will let me taste one or perhaps both of your sisters."

Vaegyl had had enough of listening to the fool speak and dug his heels into Balerion, causing the dragon to rear up to his full height. He heard the shouts of men below him and heard horse neighing in fright, Ser Alyn and Ser Addison had thankfully got themselves and their men behind Balerion. Vaegyl shouted from where he was on Balerion. "You have made the wrong choice Westerling. You have partaken in treason and for that you must die. But you do not deserve and honourable death, no you shall die by Fire and the blood shall be on your father's hands. Balerion, Dracarys!"

Balerion gave roar that sent everyone on edge, and then he bent his neck and brought it close to Westerling before a large mass of black fire came pouring out of his mouth, Gawen Westerling died screaming, engulfed in the black flames of the black dread in the fourth moon of the 62nd year After Aegon's Landing. Harrenhal fell back into Vaegyl's hands, and a clear message had been sent to the rest of Westeros, the King of Dragons was alive and would bring fire and blood to those who opposed him.


	12. The White Dragon

**Laecareys**

Sometimes at night he woke up sweating and panting, the sounds of battles fought and yet to be fought echoing in his ears, causing him much distress. The Riverlands were all but theirs, they held all the major towns and castles in the Riverlands, including the seat of House Tully's power Riverrun. Edmund Tully had led a foolish charge at them once he had learnt of Alysanne's death and had been slain, the man's uncle had dipped his banners after that and along with his nephew's wife and young son had bent the knee to Aegon. Still Laecareys could not find any joy in their success. Riverrun had been taken, but Alysanne had died along with Silverwing, Laecareys sometimes felt as if he was the only one in their retinue who truly mourned their cousin's death and the deaths of all those loyal men during the battle of the Red Fork. Aegon had changed, he was no longer the calm and collected individual that Laecareys had known before all this carnage had started, he was now cold and calculating, their victories had made him confident and cocky.

As he walked toward the solar in Riverrun, he briefly wondered how his mother, Myrielle and Melissa are doing. Melissa especially, the last time he had seen her, she had looked worn and tired, childbirth had been hard on her, though she still looked beautiful to him, they had kissed under the moonlight, but had gone no further, Laecareys wore a white cloak now and could not afford to break his vows, or his brother's trust. He loved her though, and the little boy that all except Aegon and Daemon thought was Daemon's, he wanted desperately to see them again one last time before this war ended. He nodded to Ser Addam Crakehall and Ser Boros Reyne his sworn brothers before entering the solar. Upon entering he found Aegon sat in the lord's seat his head in his hands, their grandfather Lord Gerold looked grief stricken and Daemon, Daemon seemed to be staring off into space.

He coughed slightly to let them know of his arrival, Aegon looked up at him and said weakly "Ah Laecareys good, sit down. There are important tidings that must be discussed."

Laecareys sat down and heard the door close behind him. He looked at his brother wondering what it was that Aegon wished to speak to him about, but for once it was their grandfather Lord Gerold who spoke. "There has been news from Harrenhal," a pause as if their grandfather was considering how best to phrase what he wished to say next. "Gawen is dead; the castle belongs to Vaegyl now."

Laecareys is silent for a moment before he splutters "How? I thought there were solid defences in place for the castle?"

Daemon snorts and Laecareys turn to look at his brother with questioning eyes. Daemon sighs and says "Vaegyl arrived with some 5,000 men from the crownlands," a pause in which Laecareys wonders how Harrenhal could fall, their uncle had some 20,000 men with him. Daemon continues as if he knows what Laecareys is thinking. "He rode the black dread, our uncle foolishly thought to provoke him and so was burnt alive. The men with our uncle either died there and then or bent the knee."

Laecareys groans then, their uncle always had more pride than sense. "What did he say to make Vaegyl burn him? Surely he would have known how valuable uncle Gawen was as a hostage?"

Daemon speaks once more, his voice laced with disgust. "He constantly mocked Vaegyl and Alysanne and our brother's wives. You know how touchy Vaegyl is about his whores, Gawen probably didn't know when to keep his trap shut, and so said something that pushed Vaegyl to far, and so Balerion burnt the man."

"Then he will march for Riverrun then? He must do, if he wants the realm to continue to support him." Laecareys says then.

"Not necessarily," Daemon replies. "Our sources within Vaegyl's camp report that Desmond Arryn is leading some 20,000 men down from the Gates of the Moon to join him at Harrenhal. It is likely that Vaegyl will be waiting for the Arryn host to come before he marches. By which point we could have the support of the Iron Islands and another host would have been raised and trained by Ser Tytos Lefford at the Golden Tooth. Plus we have sellsword companies sailing towards us from Lys, Pentos and Myr as we speak."

Laecareys cannot believe how confident his brother sounds. "That is all well and good brother, but this is Vaegyl we are speaking of. The man who flew to Dorne when he heard that Visenya had been kidnapped, the man who fought for us when the faith was calling us all abominations. Vaegyl will not wait for Desmond Arryn or any other host, he knows that Lord Stark and Jaehaerys are leading the northmen south to fight us, he will strike out from Harrenhal and with Balerion then we will be finished if we stay."

Laecareys looked at Aegon then and expected his brother to support him, but Aegon still had his head in his hands, he then turned to their grandfather and was surprised to see an amused expression on his face. "It seems as if you are still scared of Vaegyl Laecareys. Yes he holds Harrenhal, but we hold Riverrun, we have half of the Reach's men with us, plus the might of Casterly Rock and more and more men flocking to our banners every day. Vaegyl's little display with Gawen will simply have made more people question his sanity, he may have men coming in from the Vale, but those men are religious men, Desmond Arryn amongst them, how long they stick with him, a king who is willing to use a dragon to burn an innocent man to death, remains to be seen. We have the greater numbers, than he does. This war is ours."

Laecareys was surprised that his grandfather seemed so blind to the threat that Vaegyl posed to them still, had he not witnessed what had happened when Visenya had gone missing, when the Riverlands had burnt before? His voice shook as he spoke. "Then we must deal with Lord Stark and Jaehaerys and the northmen before Vaegyl arrives if we wish to stand any chance of taking King's Landing."

"Why do you insist we take the attack to the northmen Laecareys? They will be desperate to avenge their fallen princess, and desperate men make mistakes. Let them come, and then we shall smash them to pieces with Urrax and Firefree providing the fire, the men of the west and those led by Ser Jasper Florent the blood. Or are you too much of a girl to try and fight it out like a man?" Daemon said mockingly.

Laecareys was about to respond when Aegon finally spoke. "Enough!" he roared. "I will not have us bickering like little children. There is wisdom in what Laecareys says, Vaegyl will not wait for the Arryn men to come to Harrenhal, for all we know he is marching right at this very moment. With Jorah Stark and the northmen and Jaehaerys marching from the Twins we must act, and we must act now. Laecareys you shall take command of the men currently under Steffon's command, and lead them out to Oldstones, wait for the northmen there. Jaehaerys will want to avenge Alysanne, I will send Gowen and Gothrie Hill with you, we know now how to slay our mounts, they are two of the best archers in Westeros, let them prove that. I want you to defeat the northmen and bring me Jorah and Jaehaerys' heads and bury Quicksilver in the ground."

Laecareys nodded though he had not a clue how they would bring down Jaehaerys and Quicksilver, after Red Fork he was convinced that their cousin would be much warier of actually engaging in open conflict. Nonetheless as Lord Commander of Aegon's Kingsguard it was not his place to question his king, and so three days after their meeting Laecareys was saddled and armoured and ready to march for Oldstones, where it was rumoured the northmen and Jaehaerys were camped. Before he spurred his horse onwards though, Aegon came and stood next to him and whispered to him "If something should go awry, retreat, do not play the hero. I do not need you dying on me, not now, not with how Daemon and Grandfather are acting." Laecareys nodded and as he turned round and watched his brother walk back to stand next to Daemon and their grandfather he raised his sword in salute, before spurring his horse onward leading his men toward Oldstones, and yet another battle.

* * *

Through the turbulent weather it took them three weeks to reach the outskirts of the old ruined castle that had once belonged to the kings of the rivers and hills. On the other side of the bush Laecareys could see the northmen and their tents, sprawling across the ruins, some 12,000 men or perhaps more men were there and briefly Laecareys felt a sting of panic in him, he had brought with him some 15,000 men all battle hardened compared to the northmen, though there was something about seeing the northern camp that gave him worries, something primal almost.

Those fears were only worsened when a messenger came from the northern camp carrying the flags of both House Stark and House Targaryen. He stopped in front of their camp, and spoke in a loud and clear voice. "My prince, my lords. In the name of Lord Jorah of House Stark and Prince Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, I welcome you to Oldstones, the seat of Prince Jaehaerys. My liege would like to know what your business is here."

Some of the lords near to Laecareys sniggered and he even heard one of them shout out. "So the abomination has given his cousin a ruin for a seat, how fitting!" Laecareys once again felt the old anger at these westermen brutes for insulting his family, but he quickly let it pass, and instead turned to look at the messenger who was looking at him expectantly. "I thank you for coming here. We have come to treat with Lord Stark and mine cousin Prince Jaehaerys, to get them to bend the knee to the rightful king His Grace Aegon the second of his name of House Targaryen." There were many shouts of approval from the westermen then, and Laecareys felt slightly more at ease.

The messenger though did not seem impressed, he said in a cold voice. "My liege thought you might say something like that, and so has asked me to request of you that you come and speak with him and your cousin Prince Jaehaerys."

Laecareys felt something within him tighten at that, the thought of facing his cousin after Alysanne's death terrified him. The lords assembled all voiced their protests at this saying how it was a ruse and how if he went, then he was as good as their hostage. Laecareys allowed this to go on for a moment before he cleared his throat and said loudly. "Very well then I shall go with you. But my men are impatient and I cannot stay for long."

The messenger merely nodded and turned his horse back into the direction of the northern camp, Laecareys followed him. They rode in silence for a few minutes before they arrived at a great big tent which had the three headed red Targaryen dragon on a field of black flying high from it. Both men dismounted and then the messenger hurried to announce Laecareys, once that had been done, Laecareys entered the tent, and found himself looking at his cousin Jaehaerys and a tall man with dark brown hair and cold grey eyes. "Ah Laecareys," his cousin said sounding tired and weary. "I thought you would not come."

He swallowed nervously before replying. "Of course I would cousin. I know that you are an honourable man, and would not break a promise that you had made."

He heard the brown haired man snort, Jaehaerys merely smiled tiredly before saying "Yes, a promise. Tell me Laecareys who was it that killed my Alysanne? Who was it that made my boys motherless? Was it Daemon, was it Aegon or was it you?"

Laecareys tensed then, and somewhere faraway he heard the sound of a dragon growling- Quicksilver- he swallowed nervously before replying. "It was from scorpion bolts that cousin Alysanne died Jaehaerys. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sugar coated lies, but then again what more can you expect from a traitor." The brown haired man exclaimed.

"Enough Jorah let my cousin speak." Jaehaerys said, so this was Jorah Stark, the man who had brought down the Twins.

Jaehaerys went on. "If that is so, then why have I not been given my Alysanne's body? Why have her ashes not been sent to King's Landing to be interred there with our father and mother?"

Once more Laecareys swallowed nervously, he could not tell his cousin, this man he respected and admired so deeply what Aegon and Daemon's dragons had done to Alysanne's and Silverwing's bodies once they had died. So he kept silent.

Jaehaerys sighed. "So it is true then. Aegon has allowed the power to go to his head and has forgotten what it was that he was taught. Who was it who ordered the bodies burnt Laecareys?"

Laecareys merely stared at his cousin in disbelief, how could he know what had happened? His cousin chuckled slightly. "Oh come now, you do not think your side is the only one with spies in the other camp do you? Men will do a lot for coin and for more honours than they are deserving of. So tell me Laecareys who was it ordered Alysanne's body burnt?"

He mumbled "Aegon."

Jorah Stark snorted and then said "And how can you continue to serve that boy, when he disrespects his family so? How can you continue to serve and fight for him and send innocent men to their deaths when you know what he is and that he has no right to the throne he claims? Where is your honour?"

Laecareys does not look at Stark, nor does he look at Jaehaerys when he replies "He is my brother, my older brother. I have a duty to my family, I was asked to fight for him, and so as the younger brother I must fight for him."

Stark snorts before saying derisively "King Vaegyl is your oldest brother and your rightful king, yet you fight for a boy who is a usurper and a kinslayer? Your duty has contradicted itself there boy. Duty to your older brother means to King Vaegyl not some Westerling idiot"

"Enough Jorah that is enough."Jaehaerys says calmly. "Laecareys," he begins and Laecareys looks at his cousin and sees sympathy in his cousin's violet eyes. "I did not call you here to insult you. I have asked you here to propose a solution to your dilemma. You know that Vaegyl is the rightful king and that Aegon's claim is not just nor is it true. Bend the knee now and ask for forgiveness from Vaegyl and you may yet live to see the day. Bend the knee and your suffering can end."

He was silent for a long time, it was very tempting, oh so very tempting, he could redeem himself and perhaps even get to marry Melissa, but then he remembers Vaegyl's anger at finding out Visenya had been taken hostage, and the rage that had fuelled him then, and he knows that he will never be forgiven for doing what he has done so far, he will never be welcomed back into the king's peace if he does this. So dejectedly he says "I cannot Jaehaerys. I have gone too far now with Aegon to turn my back on him."

He hears his cousin sigh; before he says "Then it is to be battle that decides this matter? Very well Laecareys I shall allow you to return to your camp and your men. But know this; should we meet on the field, I shall not spare you, not now."

"I know." He replies, and as he goes to leave the tent he turns round and looks at his cousin and says. "I am sorry Jaehaerys, so very sorry." Before he walks out and mounts his horse, to prepare for more bloodshed.


	13. The Wise Dragon

**Jaehaerys**

Jaehaerys watches as his cousin walks out of his tent and he feels a dead weight settle in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Laecareys would more than likely not bend the knee or accept the proposal that he had put forward, the boy was still so imbued with the concepts of honour and duty and his upbringing by Jeyne Westerling and more importantly his grandfather Gerold Westerling had imbued in him the sense of putting immediate family above his other relations. The battle now seemed inevitable, especially with Jaehaerys' goodbrother Jorah Stark now suitably riled up due to the way the meeting with Laecareys had gone, that no other course would be able to quell his or his bannermen's lust for blood.

He sighed and wondered how on earth they had come to this path. When his grandfather Aegon the dragon had died, Jaehaerys had been but a young boy, the lands rested in a peace, what with two of the dragons from conquest still around and more dragons being born, the faith seemed cowed and the lords of Westeros still seemed to willing to bend the knee to the Targaryen foreigners. Then Jaehaerys' father had ascended to the throne and the Faith Militant had rebelled, bringing with them scores and scores of men whose faith was admirable, but whose common sense was deeply lacking. Jaehaerys father and mother had been cut down before his own eyes, he had been but a boy then, and his uncle Maegor had taken the throne. Sometimes he wondered what the world would be like if after his uncle had died he had ascended to the throne and not Vaegyl, for whilst he was not a warrior like his cousin, he did have more patience and more political savvy of that much he knew, then again there was no point thinking of what may have been, there was a battle to fight and win.

He put on his armour- silver with red encrusted rubies on it- and walked out with his sword in a sheath on his back, he turned to speak with his goodbrother and told him in a severe tone. "My cousin has an army of some 20,000 men with him, made up of men hardened by their fighting in the Riverlands. We have only some 15,000 men, not enough for a direct assault even with Quicksilver here. I want you to split the force into two, you shall lead one of the hosts, and attack Laecareys army from the left, I shall lead the other and attack from the right. His commanders will be over confident after their victories in the Riverlands; they will not expect a divided force. Is that understood?"

Jaehaerys saw his goodbrother grimace slightly before he nodded and said "Yes my prince."

"Good," Jaehaerys said. "I want Laecareys captured and brought before me alive. He will make for a very valuable hostage should the need arise."

"Do you think the usurper will really try and ransom his brother back?" Jorah asked curiously.

"I know not what my cousin will do anymore. Let us hope there is some humanity left in him, if not things may not go so well for us or them." Jaehaerys replied grimly. He bid his goodbrother farewell and then walked toward where Quicksilver was resting, his silver head buried deep within the shade of his wings. Jaehaerys reached out and moved his hand across his dragon's scales, this dragon had been his father's mount and after the Black Dread and Vhagar was one of the biggest and oldest dragons in Westeros. "Soon this will all end my boy and then we can mourn Alysanne and Silverwing in peace." Jaehaerys whispered to his dragon, he heard the beast make a mournful noise somewhere deep in its throat, and he felt the pain of Alysanne's death well up inside of him once more. What was life without his wife, his companion?

He sighed once more and mounted Quicksilver, bringing with him his whip, the dragon walked on its claws towards the right flank of the northern army where he was greeted by Aled Bolton the Lord of the Dreadfort. "My Prince, what would you have us do?"

Jaehaerys looked down from Quicksilver's back at the man, who seemed more dead than alive and simply said. "Charge at them, Laecareys will have put his archers on the ruined battlements, I'll take care of those, charge the men on foot, bring them down. Spare no one."

He saw the man nod, before he drew his sword and said in a loud clear voice. "We fight to free the Riverlands from these usurpers and the traitors. We fight for justice." This was met by a loud roar of approval, Jaehaerys dug his heels into Quicksilver's flanks and then he was up in the air, Quicksilver gave a terrifying roar that sent many of the birds flying in a panic from the nearby trees. He put on his helm, and then as he saw the battlements getting closer he whispered the word "Dracarys" and Quicksilver unleashed a jet of silver fire, that burnt the walls of the ruined castle and brought down perhaps three or four of the archers if their screams were anything to go by.

The response was almost immediate, arrows came whirring toward them, Jaehaerys used his whip to move Quicksilver to the left of the arrows, and he watched out the corner of his eye as the arrows sailed harmlessly by, he urged his dragon closer and repeated the word used previously, another jet of silver flame came out of Quicksilver's mouth and more archers were bathed in fire, some died screaming where they stood others fell to their deaths crying out for relief.

Beneath him the battle raged, the gates of Oldstones- ruins more like- had been opened and men wearing the livery of the West had come charging out in great numbers, he could hear the crashing of swords, the clanging of steel on steel and the odd curse as men fought each other, a quick glance down showed him that at the moment they had the advantage, so far he could not see Laecareys anywhere, could not see his white cloak or even the banner that would be his.

His attention was brought back to his own battle when he felt an arrow sail past his head, Quicksilver roared, and Jaehaerys saw his dragon unleash multiple jets of fire, that bathed the battlements in silver fire the archers there began falling down in their men began falling down screaming for their death. A shout from below brought Jaehaerys attention to the ground, and he saw many of the men fleeing from the direction of the castle, briefly he could not understand why, and then he heard it, a roar that sounded primal and angry, a dragon was there.

Daemon and Firefree had finally emerged from their hiding, Firefree was a red dragon with beautiful red scales and horns of pure white on his head, but the sight of them flying toward him and Quicksilver merely filled Jaehaerys with a cold rage, these two were responsible for his Alysanne's death, for her dragon's death, and he would make them pay. The two traitors stopped before Jaehaerys and Quicksilver, and Quicksilver let Jaehaerys anger show by growling menacingly at the two of them.

Daemon laughed. "Is this how you greet us cousin? With an army and a threatening dragon?"

Jaehaerys scowled and raised his helm and said coldly. "You forfeited any right to acknowledge blood ties to me when you rose in rebellion with your traitor of a brother."

Daemon sighed loudly. "Oh come now cousin, you know Aegon would make a much better king than Vaegyl. Vaegyl is too rash, and has too much impulsiveness to be a truly great king. Besides the faith would never bend to him, no they have bent to Aegon though, why not allow that great brain of yours to understand this and bend the knee to Aegon. Why do you persist in fighting for a lost cause?"

Jaehaerys was silent for a moment before replying. "There is no honour in fighting for traitors and cutthroats cousin. Aegon has no right to claim that he is the rightful king, that is just a lie spun by your grandfather and mother to justify their treason. Vaegyl is a much better king than Aegon could ever be. The High Septon has even admitted that the Militant arm shall be put to an end once this foolishness is done."

Jaehaerys heard his cousin laugh once more. "The High Septon? Oh you mean that blathering idiot in King's Landing or the Starry Sept wherever it is that he has hidden himself. That man is no more the High Septon than I am our grandfather come back from the grave. Septon Loren is the High Septon now, elected and chosen by those of the Faith Militant the people in the Faith that count."

Jaehaerys sighed once more, Daemon laughed again and said "But of course there is the matter of cousin Alysanne between the two of us is there not? Shame she had to die, we could have used her and your smartness in getting Vaegyl to stop this madness, but she just would not bend."

Jaehaerys felt his blood begin to boil at his cousin's impudence, but did not deign to reply. Daemon sighed then and said softly, but loud enough for Jaehaerys to hear him. "Then I guess it comes to a fight then, between the two of us and our dragons? Let us see what you can do cousin."

Both men drew their swords, both dragons roared cries that echoed in the silence, as men from both sides stopped fighting and laid down their weapons to watch as the dragons began their dance. Firefree the younger and nimbler of the two dragons crashed into Quicksilver with a great force, but immediately broke away when it sensed a response coming from the bigger dragon. Jaehaerys urged his own dragon closer toward his cousin and when he got close enough he dug his heels in and watched as Quicksilver bathed Firefree and Daemon in silver fire, though was unsurprised when both emerged from the jet unscathed. Firefree responded by blowing his own jet of fire onto Jaehaerys and Quicksilver, and whilst the heat was scorching neither Jaehaerys or Quicksilver suffered any burns, seeing this Firefree slammed his body straight into Quicksilver's body once more, and this time the force of impact caused both dragons to come crashing down toward the ground.

Both dragons veered upwards though before they actually hit the ground and with tooth and claw fought each other, drawing blood on both of themselves, Jaehaerys and Daemon clashed swords, their steel ringing through the now silent grounds, no man on the ground, not even Prince Laecareys dare do anything whilst the two giant beasts fought on in the air. A deafening roar signalled the ending of the fighting between the two dragons, and those who survived the Battle of Oldstones would later recall the savage ferocity with which Quicksilver ripped Firefree's red head from its body, and devoured it in two massive bites. They would recall the cold look of pleasure on Prince Jaehaerys face as he swung the sword and beheaded Prince Daemon and ordered his head mounted on a pike outside the gates of the ruined fortress Oldstones.

Victory had been won for Prince Jaehaerys and the northmen, though Prince Laecareys seeing that all was lost had retreated with some 500 men- the survivors from the battle- back to Riverrun to later warn his brother and grandfather of what had occurred. Though of course Jaehaerys and his men did not know this at the time, and celebrated their victory most heartily, though both the prince and his dragon were wounded during the fighting and would most likely not be able to march straight for Riverrun, and so it was decided that a few weeks rest would them all a world of good.

It was during one of these weeks of rest that a scout came from a foraging south of Oldstones and through the Whispering Wood and reported the sighting of a massive host on the march. A council of war was convened and the suggestions of whom the possible host could be were debated. "It is likely either Gerold Westerling or Tybolt Lannister. Aegon will not be foolish enough to march from the safety of Riverrun himself, not with Daemon and Firefree dead." Jaehaerys said tiredly.

"But what of Prince Laecareys, the boy fled like a craven once he saw his brother dead, do you not think he would try and gain some of his lost pride by leading this attack on us now, when we are down in numbers?" Mors Snow asked.

Jaehaerys sighed and said "Because Laecareys has likely returned to the West through the pass way in the Golden Tooth. Our sources within their camp report that Lord Lannister only left a token force as well as his fool of a son Gerion to defend the Rock, he'll want more men there. Aegon won't march from Riverrun, not till he has more dragons. No this is either Lannister or Gerold Westerling."

"So what do you wish for us to do my Prince?" Jorah Stark asked.

Jaehaerys turned slightly to look at the man, and said seriously "Take the attack to them, first figure out how many men they have and then proceed accordingly, capture Lannister and the West shall shake, and Aegon shall have to come out to fight."

The lords nodded and scouts were sent out, they came back and reported varying figures of the westermen host marching toward them, some scouts said 3,000 men others said 10,000 men but all agreed that it was led by Lord Tybolt Lannister. When Jaehaerys heard this he smiled slightly and said to Jorah Stark, "If it is Lannister they have sent to lead this host, then that means they are desperate to win, they must be facing desertion and the threat of the riverlords rebelling."

"Why is that My Prince?" Jorah asked.

Jaehaerys took a deep breath and said "Because Aegon for all that he is winning is a coward, he will never send his grandfather away from his side so long as the old man lives. He needs his advice now more so now than ever that Daemon is dead; otherwise Lannister will want to march straight for King's Landing to sit his daughter on the throne beside Aegon, no matter the cost. They hold the faith by a tenuous grasp at best, and the Riverlands have always been a volatile region, though with my Alysanne's death they will be more so, the Riverlords do remember as well my lord of Stark."

Three days later a battle that history and the singers would later call the Battle of Last Reed was fought between the northern host made up of 5,000 northmen led by Lord Jorah Stark and 7,000 westermen led by Lord Tybolt Lannister. A bloody battle was fought, many men died and many men made names for themselves that day, no man more so than the Lord of Winterfell, who wielding Ice swung his sword and sent many men to meet the stranger, whilst in the process losing the sight in his left eye and his left hand. The battle ended when Tybolt Lannister was captured, and brought in chains to Prince Jaehaerys back at Oldstones, close to 5,000 men had died during the fighting.

Tybolt Lannister spoke not a word when questioned, and so it was decided to bring him with them as they marched on Riverrun to free it from whomever had been left in charge of its command by Aegon, for all agreed that the man would not still be there himself. Prince Jaehaerys and his dragon Quicksilver having recovered from the wounds they had picked up at Oldstones led the march flying high in the sky. Arriving at Riverrun however, they found the gates to the castle flung wide open, two men greeted them, one was a gaunt looking Ser Robin Tully, and the other man appeared to be the castle maester Ullrick. Jaehaerys dismounted from Quicksilver and greeted his uncle warmly, and accepted his condolences for Alysanne's death.

Entering the solar that had once been his grandfather's and then his cousin's he asked his uncle where his good sister and nephew were. It was then that Jaehaerys learnt the horrifying truth, before they had left Riverrun Aegon had ordered the Westermen to put Lady Genna and their babe of a son Jonos be put to the sword along with most of the castle garrison. Leaving behind only Ser Robin and Maester Ullrick, Jaehaerys was horrified when he heard this, as were the northern lords who heard it. This now meant that Ser Robin was Lord of Riverrun and would need to marry so as to continue the Tully line, what with Harrold being in King's Landing and being somewhat less prone to women.

The only good news that came from their stay in Riverrun as they waited for Vaegyl to arrive was that the riverlords hearing of their lord's wife and son's death and hearing of the fleeing of the usurper and his men had all resworn their allegiance to Riverrun and to Vaegyl. A raven came three moons after Jaehaerys had arrived in Riverrun written in Vaegyl's bold hand, the message was simple, he was stay in Riverrun and then once Vaegyl arrived they would march into the Reach and deal with Ser Jasper Florent and the rebellious reach lords and deal a cruel blow to Aegon. Vaegyl also wrote that Aemon now had a newly hatched dragon, whom he had named Meleys the Red Queen. He also wrote that word had come from the Westerlands of the hatching of two dragons for Aegon's son and nephew.

In the seventh moon of the 62nd year after Aegon the Dragon's landing, the war of dragons seemed no closer to finishing than it had three moons ago when Balerion had burnt Gawen Westerling alive.


	14. The Purple Dragon

**Aegon the Pretender**

The feeling around Casterly Rock had turned from joy to sorrow quite drastically Aegon had not failed to notice. Since word had come from Laecareys of Daemon's death as well as the death of his dragon, that red beast Firefree, there had been an air of despondency around the Rock, the like of which Aegon had never seen before. Council meeting after council meeting had been called, as they discussed what could be done now, now that they were on dragon down and without one of their most skilled diplomats and players of the game, Aegon did not fool himself into thinking that he was as expert a manipulator as his little brother, not even their grandfather seemed capable of thinking of what they needed to do now.

Their abandoning of Riverrun had been a deep blow to the morale amongst the lords and knights sworn to their cause Aegon knew. Laecareys had not wanted to leave Riverrun, they had had the greater numbers Aegon's little brother had argued, and they could give the fight to Jaehaerys and his northmen. Aegon had been tempted to agree with his little brother, after receiving word of his brother's death there was something, some sort of fire inside him that simply wanted revenge, and besides they could have held Riverrun, he could have left in the grasp of their grandfather and marched for King's Landing, but no Daemon being the fool he was had had to go out and fight Jaehaerys, and die.

And now here they were, yet another meeting. Aegon, Laecareys, their grandfather the much paler and gaunter Gerold Westerling, Gerion Lannister the new Lord of the Rock, his brother Loren Lannister and Aegon and Laecareys mother Jeyne, shadowed in her grief. "We must do something Aegon; we cannot just stay here like cravens whilst Jaehaerys and his northmen march either for the Rock or into the south to deal with Jasper Florent." Aegon heard his little brother argue, the same argument he had been giving for the past two weeks.

Aegon heard their grandfather sigh, and he could hear the tiredness in his voice when he replied. "We have been over this my prince, we cannot just march straight back for Riverrun, plans are being put into place that will take time to come to fruition, plans that will bring us victory. Jasper Florent is a capable warrior and commander I am sure he shall be able to hold his own for a while against Jaehaerys and the northmen."

"And what if Vaegyl should join Jaehaerys? What will you do then grandfather?" Aegon heard his brother ask, and he felt a twitch of irritation towards his youngest brother.

"Vaegyl has not left Harrenhal for some time now; the man has clearly lost the stomach for a fight. He is not Maegor's son, even if he is of his seed." Aegon heard his mother say, and he groaned internally.

It seemed that this was too much for Laecareys to take and he got up and said heatedly "Vaegyl is definitely father's son mother. I wish you would stop being so blinded by prejudice. The man fed uncle Gawen to his bloody dragon for seven's sake, if that's not something father would do then I don't know what is. And in case you have forgotten they still have more dragons than we do, including the two original dragons from the conquest. So how exactly are we going to win this godforsaken war if we simply sit here and do nothing?"

"Sit down Laecareys." Aegon snapped. When his brother seemed to hesitate, he snarled "I am your king and your elder. You shall sit down and shut your mouth and listen to what I say now and you shall understand why we wait."

Laecareys bowed his head in shame and sat down. Aegon took a deep breath and then said. "Gerion here has contacts in Lys from his days wandering the free cities, and has agreed to give us two ships with which to transport Myrielle, Melissa and the children to Lys. You shall be going with them. Should anything happen to me during the upcoming battles, I want you to protect them, and raise them to know of what is theirs. I want you to fight for them and protect them until they and their dragons are old enough to come back and claim their rights. Is that understood?"

"But brother, I, I want to fight for you. Why are you sending me away?" Laecareys stuttered.

Aegon sighed. "I am not sending you away brother. You are the Commander of my Kingsguard are you not?" When his brother nodded Aegon went on "Then as your king I am commanding you to protect my heir and my family, as well as Daemon's family. I do not trust the sellswords we have hired from across the sea to protect them as much as I trust you to protect them," Laecareys still seemed as if he wished to protest and so Aegon went on. "You shall not have a chance to continue your protestations brother. The ship bound for Lys leaves tomorrow morning. I shall give you the chance to pack your things and then you shall be off."

Laecareys merely nodded, and Aegon granted him permission to leave. Once his brother was gone he turned to his mother and said "You shall be going with them mother. I do not want Vaegyl to get his hands on you."

His mother merely nodded. Aegon then turned to Gerion Lannister and said, "Now what was in that letter from Ser Jasper?"

He saw his goodbrother swallow slightly, before he spoke in a voice just below a whisper. " They are camped at Old Oak, having managed to escape Jaehaerys and his band of northmen. Though he reports that they were attacked in the rear by a small sortie led by Lord Jorah Stark. He also asks for help as his scouts have seen Jaehaerys on his dragon approaching Old Oak," Aegon was about to respond, when Gerion continued. "There is more Your Grace. Ser Jasper's scouts also report that they have seen the Vale Host marching down toward Old Oak flying Vaegyl's banner and that the Black Dread has been spotted amongst them."

Aegon felt himself go cold at his goodbrother's words. If the Dread had been sighted, that could only mean one thing, Vaegyl had finally stirred himself from Harrenhal, their final confrontation could only be imminent now there was no stopping it now. As if sensing what he was thinking, his mother gripped his hand tightly and said in a voice filled with fear "You do not have to do this Aegon. Someone else can go and fight Jaehaerys and Vaegyl. Someone else could lead the forces, you have a young wife and family to think of give the command to someone else."

Aegon looked at his mother, and said simply. "No, it has to be this way. I was the one who started this war; Westeros had bled for two years now because of this. The bleeding must stop, and the only way that can happen is if the two of us fight. One of us will live, whilst the other one dies. There is no chance of the two of us coexisting peacefully together not now, not ever." He took a sip of wine and then said once more his voice very quiet so that all had to strain to hear what he said "Besides, you should have known it would come to this mother." With that he stood up and then speaking to the room at large said "I have a wife and children to say goodnight to. If that is all I shall see you all tomorrow to plan for what we shall do to deal with this latest development."

With that he walked out of the solar and towards his bedroom where his wife was, he opened the door, and simply stood in the doorway looking at her sleeping peacefully, and felt something painful stirring in him. He knew this would most likely be the last night they would spend together, for a while if not forever. He moved into the room and got changed, and then as silently as possible got into their bed, his wife stirred beside him, and curled into him saying sleepily. "I thought you'd never come out from that room my love."

Aegon kissed her forehead before saying "Aye so did I."

Myrielle replied "Atleast you're here now." And with that she fell back to sleep, leaving Aegon with a whole host of troublesome thoughts. The next day, they made love twice in the morning, before they got ready and made the short trip to Lannisport, there were no common folk around, the war had taught them to stay indoors whilst the dragons were around.

Aegon kissed Myrielle on the lips, before saying "Until we see each other again my love."

There were tears in his wife's eyes when she replied "Be safe my love, I love you."

"And I, you." Aegon replied, he turned to kiss his son Daemon on the head and then turned to his brother Laecareys and said "Take care brother." His brother nodded and then they embraced, and with that Aegon watched his wife and his son board a ship to Lys, where hopefully they would only need to spend a short time.

Later that day Aegon found himself sat in the Lord's Solar of Casterly Rock, with Gerion and Loren Lannister, his grandfather Lord Gerold and Ser Garon Brax of the Kingsguard. They spent many a long hour speaking of how best to approach the host that would undoubtedly be gathering under Vaegyl's banners and what was the quickest way to go to Old Oak. Going by sea was discounted, it would take too long and the Ironborn's loyalty was still deeply in question, marching through the Riverlands was once again discounted as taking too long, eventually it was decided that they would march straight from the Rock through the forests of Crakehall and keep marching till either they reached Old Oak or heard that Vaegyl was camped elsewhere. After their retreat from Riverrun, Aegon had summoned Ser Stafford Crakehall and the host of men he had been training from the Tooth to the Rock. It was decided that all remaining men of fighting age would go on this march, to fight the battle Aegon sincerely hoped would be the last in this war.

The day they marched marked the beginning of the ninth month of the 62nd year after Aegon the Dragon's Landing. This Aegon had managed to assemble a host of 15,000 men from the West plus 5,000 men from two sellsword companies. Not enough to fight the Vale and the north combined, but it was the two dragons that concerned Aegon more. "Fire at Quicksilver and Jaehaerys, leave Balerion and Vaegyl to me." He had told Ser Gowen Marbrand the head of the archers before they marched. Four days away from Old Oak they received word from Lord Andros Oakheart that Ser Jasper Florent and his host had moved toward Red Lake and so they too marched for Red Lake. Upon arriving they were not greeted by Ser Jasper Florent but by Brendon Flowers, the bastard of Old Oak. The man was built like an ox and Aegon remembered hearing rumours that the man could have been a bastard of Aegon's own father, though how true the rumours were he knew not, the man looked nothing like a Targaryen. Though he had the fire and confidence of one.

"Your Grace." Flowers said. "Welcome to Red Lake."

"Where is Ser Jasper? I believe he was in control of the men?" Aegon asked curiously.

"Dead, buried somewhere between here and Old Oak." Flowers said neutrally.

"Dead? What do you mean dead?!" Aegon said incredulously.

"Killed by a spy for Vaegyl the abomination Your Grace." Flowers replied.

"Did you capture this spy?" Aegon asked, feeling rage and anger boil up inside of him.

"No Your Grace, I killed him." Flowers said.

"You killed him, did the thought that his grace might wish to question him not enter your head bastard?" Gerion Lannister asked scornfully.

Aegon saw Flowers bristle with indignation and quickly stepped in. "Enough. I trust you know where Vaegyl and his men are?"

"Aye Your Grace," Flowers replied. "The abomination and his cousin and the northmen and the Valemen are camped near Red Lake castle. House Crane has joined them."

Aegon merely nodded he had expected as much. "Very well. Have the men ready for an immediate march, we shall start fighting now."

"But Your Grace!" His grandfather began to protest before Aegon silenced him with a look.

"We are here, there is no need to delay the inevitable. We fight now and we fight hard and true." He said in a tone of iron. "Give the command to the men."

"Aye Your Grace." Ser Loren Lannister replied, as did Brendon Flowers.

Three hours later Aegon found himself mounted on Urrax, his glorious blue and green dragon, donned in black armour. Watching as the ground was littered with bodies and cloaked in green flames from Urrax, the men of the enemy were screaming and begging for mercy and Aegon saw that his men were willing to oblige them, though they were fewer in number it seemed as if they were winning. Aegon himself had yet to actually taste combat yet, none of the archers on Vaegyl's side had fired at him or Urrax, and he would make them pay for that folly. He urged Urrax on and as he watched the green flame continue to engulf the masses below him, he could not help but feel as if victory was assured. Jaehaerys and Vaegyl were nowhere to be seen; perhaps even now they were leading a retreat back to King's Landing, that would be something Jaehaerys would suggest.

That feeling was quickly put to rest when he heard a deafening roar coming from somewhere close by, and through the fog and the steam that had gathered, he saw the winged mass of Balerion the Black Dread, and mounted on its back was Aegon's brother Vaegyl, wearing the crown their grandfather and father had worn, Blackfyre glinting in the flickering sun. "Brother, so I see you have come out from hiding." Aegon shouted, with a confidence that was quickly fading.

He could not see his brother's face but from the tone of his voice when he replied Aegon knew his brother was angry. "Aye I did brother; I have come to kill the man who has made my kingdom bleed, so foolishly Aegon. I thought I had taught you better."

"Well prove the truth of your words then brother," Aegon shouted as Urrax let loose a terrifying roar. "Come meet me, dragon to dragon, steel to steel. And we can see who is the better man, the better king for Westeros."

Vaegyl did not deem to reply, but Balerion let loose a terrifying roar that made Aegon shiver, and Urrax moan in despair. And then The Dread had slammed its huge bulk into Urrax, sending the dragon tumbling down toward the earth, where terrified soldiers turned their horses and fled, or those not quick enough to do so were crushed underneath the male dragon's weight. Urrax though was fast where Balerion was slow, and managed to move away back into the air before the Dread could lock its jaws around its head.

Aegon turned round and yelled at his archers on the ground. "Fire!" And at once arrows came out and into the sky, one or two must have hit the Dread for as Aegon urged Urrax up high into the sky, he heard the dragon give a mighty cry of anger. There was no sign of Quicksilver anywhere, and Aegon began to panic, was he being set up? No the more he thought about it, Vaegyl would want the pleasure of killing him, himself, he would not want anyone else's help.

And it seemed he was proved right for the Dread was soon snapping at Urrax's tail, when the Dread sunk its teeth into Aegon's dragon's tail, he heard Urrax give a shrill cry and a hiss of pain, helplessly he watched as Urrax turned round to face the Dread, and soon in a lock of claws, teeth and fire the two dragons fought and plummeted and rose and fought again and again. Soon enough they broke away, both were covered in an assortment of injuries, Aegon felt rather than saw Urrax's wounds on his wings and tail and the missing claws. The Dread had dents in its wings and claws as well.

The Dread seemed to be tiring, though that did not stop Vaegyl from urging the great behemoth closer and once the beast was close enough Aegon watched as his brother dived from the Dread and onto Urrax, as Balerion slammed into Urrax once more, sending them all plummeting down to the ground, and the river below. As they fell the brothers exchanged sword blows, a hit here, a thrust there, a parry, they kept swinging at each other until the ground came closer and closer into view, Aegon felt like crying, or saying a prayer if he knew how to. He expected something similar to be on Vaegyl's face, but instead all he saw was remorse.

"Goodbye brother, may the seven grant you peace." Aegon heard his brother say. He was about ask why, when he saw Vaegyl grab onto one of the Dread's horns and hoist himself back onto the beast's neck, and as the beast flew upwards, Aegon heard his own dragon's mournful cry, and then he was submerged in the waters of the Red Lake.

Cloaked in heavy armour and with a dragon bringing him down, there was no chance for Aegon Targaryen, son of Maegor the Cruel and Jeyne Westerling to swim to the top. He sank to the bottom along with his dragon the mighty Urrax, and on the seventh day of the tenth month of the 62nd year after Aegon's Landing, his grandson was killed and the war of the Targaryens ended, for now.


	15. Fire Rebuilds

**Visenya**

News of Vaegyl's victory filtered into King's Landing slowly than all at once. The brief smatterings of information they had from the actual battlefield, came from singers and story tellers hoping to earn some extra coin, they spun elaborate tales of the battles fought between Vaegyl and Aegon, of comets and prophecies, complete nonsense that Visenya, with her rational mind refused to listen to, until she received a definite report from either Jaehaerys or Vaegyl himself. The final clear cut word on the result of the battle and war itself came in the form of a letter- a proclamation more like- writ in her husband's own hand, declaring the death of their half brother Aegon, and the capturing of Lords Lannister, Crakehall, Florent and Osgrey. Another more personal letter came for Visenya and Rhaenys, this too was writ in Vaegyl's hand, and it informed them of a ship that would be docking in at King's Landing for a brief period of time, and that one of them should accompany the ship to Dragonstone to see the ship's cargo safely there.

Visenya was still not allowed to do anything to strenuous after giving birth to her daughter Rhaena and so it was Rhaenys who flying on Syrax's back accompanied the ship to Dragonstone. When she came back, she reported wide eyed that the cargo had been none other than Balerion the Black Dread, stowed away deep within the massive ship's storage area, the great dragon had been wounded during the fighting, and Vaegyl had decreed that the Black Dread was due to some well earned retirement on Dragonstone. "Balerion growled and moaned the whole way there sister." Rhaenys had said still wide eyed. "It was as if he was protesting being removed from Vaegyl's presence, he snapped at half the men as they untied his chains."

Visenya had been surprised their brother had even decided to relinquish Balerion to retirement amongst the mountains of Dragonstone, if there was one thing their brother loved almost as much as them and their children, it was his two dragons, Balerion especially, those two shared some sort of bond that even she could not understand. Vaegyl had arrived back in King's Landing two moons after his last letter, not mounted on horseback, but on dragonback, riding his red she dragon Malystryx, the she dragon had apparently broken free of the Dragonpit the minute Balerion had arrived in King's Landing, as if Vaegyl had called her, or she had sensed her master's need. Nonetheless, Visenya felt beyond happy to see her husband back, alive and whole. She greeted him as dignified as she could at the entrance to the Red Keep. "Your Grace," she had said straight faced. "It is beyond good to see you alive and well, and victorious." She had turned to Jaehaerys then. "You as well cousin, and my deepest condolences for your loss." The death of Alysanne would hit them hard, would continue to do so for some time.

Vaegyl had looked at her then as if he didn't care much for platitudes and simply wanted to devour her. "Come here," he had growled, pulling her flush against him, armour and all. He titled her face up then and in front of all his army had kissed her deeply and for a long time, so much so that his men began to cheer and make lewd comments. Malystryx roared triumphantly. When Vaegyl eventually broke away from her lips, she was weak kneed. "I have missed you as well Visenya. Where is Rhaenys?"

Visenya smiled, fully aware that she was blushing red. "With your cargo in Dragonstone brother, she will be back home soon though."

"Good." Vaegyl had said. He had then turned to his men, and said loudly "We shall feast tonight, we have won a hard fought victory." The men cheered at that, and then Vaegyl turned to her and said softly. "I wish to see my children my love."

"Come this way then." Visenya whispered to him, and led him deep into their apartments in Maegor's holdfast, where she stood in the doorway and watched as Vaegyl lifted their children into the air. Maegon- who began looking more and more like his father every day that passed- Aegor, Aelix and Rhaegar all were built slimly and without their father's bulk though for their eyes, there was a hardness in them that marked them for Vaegyl's sons. Orys a fierce toddler even at two and Rhaena who was no bigger than her father's hand. Vaegyl sighed. "It has been so long since I saw my children, I feel as if time is flying by and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

They were alone apart from Ser Alyn Connington and Ser Addison Hill of the Kingsguard, both of whom had the sense to make themselves scarce at her husband's words. Such words were rare from her husband. "Well the war is done now my love, Aegon and Daemon are dead, we can raise our family in peace now, all three of us." She said soothingly.

Vaegyl snorted. "Aye, if only it were that simple my love," he gave Rhaena to her and then stared out of the window, whilst the rest of the children ran around the room causing all kinds of havoc. "I questioned Gerion Lannister before we came for the capital. It seems our brother had the sense to send his queen and heirs as well as his brother's widow and her son away on a ship bound for one of the free cities. Laecareys and his whore of a mother are with them. This war might be done, but there will be more. So long as Jeyne Westerling lives, the Tarlings will continue to cause us havoc."

"Then send men after them, or if not that then allow myself or Rhaenys to go after them. We can end this threat once and for all, with dragonfire." Visenya said heatedly.

Her husband sighed. "No, no I cannot allow that. We must needs build a peace with the Faith, the faith militant supported Aegon, we must get the High Septon on our side, we must deal with this Septon Loren, and the Faith must move to King's Landing. Killing Aegon's widow and his children will not accomplish that, they are not on our shores anymore, and so long as we hold the faith, they cannot rebel, nor hope to gain support."

"Then what will you do brother?" She asked.

"I must needs make an example of those lords who were foolish enough to back Aegon. Gerion Lannister and Mern Florent shall lose parts of their lands and gold. Hostages will need to be taken, and some lords will need to be made an example of." Vaegyl replied.

"And what of the small council brother? Tybolt Lannister and Gerold Westerling were members of your council till the war, there are vacancies in the council that must needs be filled with allies." She said.

"Well I was hoping you could become Master of Laws sister. Gordon Massey did his grandfather justice as Master of Laws but he perished with Alysanne at Riverrun. I need people I can trust that is true, and I trust no one more than I do you and Rhaenys." Vaegyl said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I, I am honoured brother, but will the rest of your council support your decision? Will the rest of the realm? After all I am but a woman." Visenya asked curiously.

Vaegyl snorted. "Aye you maybe a woman, but you are my woman, and you are blood of the dragon Visenya. They will accept it or they shall find that Westeros no longer welcomes them."

Visenya smiled then. "Very well I shall accept. Enough talk of politics now my love. You look tired." With that she placed Rhaena back in her cradle, and led her husband back to their chambers, where they made love and then slept till the sun came up the next day.

* * *

It took nine more moons before all the ashes of the war could be cleared. During that time Rhaenys came back from Dragonstone, and Vaegyl put another babe in her belly, twins Grand Maester Justin declared. Jaehaerys continued to mourn for Alysanne, but his children, Aemon and Baelon continued grow and develop as warriors and young men, a dragon was hatched for Baelon, a dragon he named Serrax, a beast with grey wings and a white body. In the 63rd year after their grandfather's landing two girls were born to Rhaenys, girls named Daenaerys and Daenys, and King's Landing and the kingdoms celebrated these births, though with their births Vaegyl declared that he had enough children now to look after as well as his kingdom. And all laughed and secretly Visenya was glad, it would not to have too many children running about, the war with Aegon proved that, and even though Jaehaerys and Alysanne had fought valiantly for them during the war, there was always a nagging feeling in the back of her head that some idiot might try and seat either Aemon or Baelon on the throne once Jaehaerys day came, for the sons were shadows of the father, ambitious and skilled at arms.

Jaehaerys himself showed how valuable he truly could be though to Vaegyl and to Visenya, helping sort out which lords needed to be punished and made an example of and which lords merely needed to be pardoned. Lords Gerion Lannister and Robert Westerling both paid for their father's treasons. Visenya can still remember the atmosphere in the throne room when both men were brought before Vaegyl who was sat on the Iron Throne looking like some sort of god, the warrior made flesh some whispered. "You have been brought here to answer for the crimes of treason and treachery against your king." Jaehaerys had said loudly, for all to hear. "Do you have anything to say in you defence, or for why you should not be punished as significantly as the king has deemed fit?"

Gerion Lannister remained silent, but Robert Westerling yelled out with all the folly of youth. "Aye, this king is not the true king. He is an abomination born of incest and sin. We fought to put the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms on the throne, and now with his grace King Aegon dead, his son Daemon is the rightful king not this baseborn scum who I see before me."

Visenya had laughed. "Oh how foolish some of these westermen are. You think Aegon was the rightful king? No, my brother is the rightful king, and his son Maegon will be the rightful king after him. You tried to place the usurper Aegon on the throne for your own gains, and because you Westerlings fail to realise that your days are done."

"For the crimes of assisting the usurper Aegon Targaryen, son of Jeyne Westerling, Gerion Lannister lord of Casterly Rock shall lose half of his wealth and two quarters of the land surrounding Casterly Rock, and shall give his firstborn son Tommem Lannister as a hostage to the Iron Throne for his good behaviour. Robert Westerling shall be stripped of his titles and two of the three castles that House Westerling have. From this day forth House Westerling will be mere landed knights and their seat shall simply be the Crag." Jaehaerys had said clearly.

Those two men had been led away, and next to face the king's justice was Lord Mern Florent and Lord Gerold Osgrey, both proud men who had fought for the wrong side. Osgrey could be a useful ally in the future Visenya had argued in the council meetings, but Vaegyl would not budge, the man had sided with a traitor, and needed to be taught a harsh lesson. And so it was that Jaehaerys read out the terms that Vaegyl had written himself. " You have both fought for the wrong side. For this crime you shall both be stripped of land, House Osgrey shall lose Leafy Lake to go with the castle Coldmoat which was lost during the reign of Maegor the Cruel. You shall give up your eldest born child to serve as a ward of the throne till such time they come of age. Lord Florent, you are an old man, an honourable man, but your son caused many casualties during the war fighting for a king he knew to be wrong. For this we request the life of Ser Jasper Florent in return for a pardon for your house."

There was much murmuring at this pronouncement. Lord Mern, old and weak of heart, stood up shakily and in a weak voice said. "I admit that what was done during the war was wrong. That my house sided with the wrong king. But what is done is done. My son killed many men you say? That is the way of war. You cannot ask a man to raise his arms in defence of his house, and not expect him to kill men. I ask of you Your Grace, why do you ask for my eldest born son, when you have taken all my other sons?"

Visenya went to speak, when Vaegyl grasped her hand, and shook his head slightly. He swallowed once and then spoke in what she had come to identify as his kingly voice. "What you say is true Lord Florent. During war one must expect death and for men to kill other men. But your son had the choice, fight for the usurper or put away his sword and bend the knee. He kept fighting, he and his men raped and pillaged through the lands of the Reach and the Riverlands. My spies tell me that he did things that not even the most barbaric of men in Essos would dream of doing. I would not be a good king, if I did not seek justice for my lands and my people. Hence I ask you once more, I shall forgive and forget what House Florent did during this war, if you give me the man responsible for half my kingdom bleeding."

There was silence in the throne room as all anticipated what would happen next, would Lord Florent accept the reason given to him. Visenya felt Vaegyl's grip on her hand tightening almost painfully so. Eventually Lord Florent spoke. " I am afraid that is something I cannot do Your Grace. I lost three of my sons during this war, Jasper has always been my favourite, my firstborn and my heir and now my sole surviving son. It was I who decided to side with Aegon the pretender. If anything, you should take my head and be done with it. I promise Jasper shall not seek vengeance if you do. I am an old man, a done man. Let Jasper learn from his mistakes Your Grace, and I promise you, he will be leal and loyal to you till his dying breath."

"What will you do Vaegyl?" Visenya whispered to her husband.

Vaegyl did not reply to her, instead he stood up and loudly said. "Very well then. Lord Mern Florent, I pronounce your life forfeit. Ser Alyn give me Blackfyre." And like that Visenya watched as in one swift motion Vaegyl removed Mern Florent's head from his shoulders. "Mount his head on a spike as a lesson." Vaegyl said to Edrick Storm, Commander of the City Watch.

One problem was sorted, hostages were given to the safekeeping of the throne, and Visenya watched as her children delighted in having new companions to play with. Jasper Florent came and bent the knee to Vaegyl, but only after Vaegyl took him to the Dragonpit and made the man stare eye to eye with Malystryx and Vhagar. Only did the man promise never to seek justice for his father, and promised never to side with a rebel ever again. Not quite trusting the man to keep to his promise, Visenya called in favours within the Reach and made sure the man was watched.

One more problem still needed to be fixed, the issue of the Faith and the Faith Militant. The High Septon was an old man, who somehow managed to find it within himself to travel from Oldtown to King's Landing where the small council sat down as witnesses as Vaegyl and the man hashed out a treaty, one that would be more binding than the previous one. The man seemed willing to listen, making a change from previously people of the faith she had met, including her and Rhaenys' septa when they had been children, that woman had fled when their father had died though, gone somewhere never to be seen again.

"Will you agree to completely disband the Faith Militant, and swear by the seven that the organisation shall never, ever exist once more?" Visenya asked.

"Yes Your Grace. What happened during the war, under Septon Loren was most despicable and broke the terms of the earlier treaty. The Most Devout or not without honour, we were led astray by Septon Loren's sweet words and false tongue. I swear by the seven that the Faith Militant shall be disbanded immediately and that they shall never again stand as an army. On one condition."The High Septon replied.

"Oh and what is this condition?" Vaegyl asked.

"That House Targaryen promises to always defend the faith whenever it seems to be under threat." The High Septon replied.

The growling of the dragons in the Dragonpit could be heard from the council chamber, Visenya looked at her husband and saw that his eyes had turned black, not violet. Shivering at the sight she said. "I believe we can agree to that, can we not my love?" She nudged Vaegyl under the table.

He blinked and his eyes were violet again, "Yes, yes we can. But I want Septon Loren excommunicated from the faith as well, and brought to Dragonstone."

"Dragonstone Your Grace?" The High Septon asked, his voice quavering.

Her husband's eyes were black as night as he spoke. "Yes, I have a friend who wishes to meet him."


	16. Blackrush

**Daven**

Many people who came to King's Landing from outside of the crownlands often remarked at how smelly and disgusting the seat of the royal family was, not that they did any complaining to Daven, no he often overheard the nobles in their silks and robes with their heating and posh ways of speaking complaining about the heat and the smell, as they walked toward the Red Keep, which Daven had heard some of the older boys say was the height of prosperity. He wouldn't know, for he was just a poor street urchin with no mother, no father and no family that he could recall, except for that scary old man down in the Street of Silk who claimed to be his uncle, and yet always looked at him in a way that made Daven most uncomfortable. Daven only knew one thing, and that was life out on the streets of King's Landing fighting to earn some bread and maybe steal some copper and gold from any of the poor bastards that visited Maya's the brothel that he slept in at night.

The ladies in Maya's- for that was what they had always been to Daven the mother and sisters he never had- always treated him kindly, they gave him food when he came to rest there in the evening, they told jokes with him, they cuddled with him when he felt like crying and sometimes they gave him money so he could buy some bread or some new shoes, he never truly knew where they got the money from, but he knew better than to ask. Sometimes when he had stolen enough money when times got hard, he would walk to the nearest shop and buy, beg or steal some of the nicer garments for Rose, the big sister that he cared for the most, he loved her like a brother loves a sister, and she loved him the same way, and so he was most upset when he found her bleeding and crying one night when he came back from the streets, she would not tell him who had done this to her, and neither would any of the other girls, they told him that it was none of his concern that one of the customers had simply gotten out of hand.

He left Maya's the next morning and found himself wandering the street of steel where all the metal and swords and weapons were sold in King's Landing, he often found himself wandering down this street, he wanted to be a knight, like the knights of the Kingsguard and defend pretty maidens and have songs sung about him, not knowing that that was just a childish fantasy. That was when he saw it, two of the biggest boys he had ever seen were pushing and shoving another boy, who was smaller and had no hair, he knew not why they were shoving the boy, but something made him run forward and shove one of the big boys and shout "Leave off him!"

The boy, built like an ox laughed and said "Shove off squirt, this doesn't concern you."

Daven was back against the back wall of one of the shops as he replied. "Why are you two hurting him?"

The boy who had laughed at Daven said "Because idiot, these fool thought to bring fine quality steel here, and refuses to give it to us. He doesn't seem to understand that when someone bigger than you asks you for something you give it to them, you don't talk back to them." As if to emphasise his point, the boy turned round and punched the bald boy square on the jaw, forcing him to his knees. The big lad's companion turned and began kicking the bald boy then.

"Well are you going to scram or not?" The big lad asked.

Daven knew that it would make more sense to leave and save his own hide and act as if he had never seen anything, especially if he didn't want any more trouble, but something made him stand tall, square his shoulders and as confidently as he could reply "No."

The big lad seemed stunned. "No? Very well then I guess I'll just have to beat you bloody as well." And with that the lad swung his fist toward Daven, but Daven being smaller and quicker than the big lad ducked and then launched himself at the lad's chest, barrelling into him and causing him to stumble. Daven kept one arm wrapped around the lad's middle and with his other arm began pummelling his stomach, until the lad was wheezing and had managed to push him off.

The big lad swung at Daven and this time his fist connected with Daven's jaw, it was a sharp pain, but Daven had been in enough fights as a lad to know what to do next, he ducked underneath the other lad's swing and then jumped onto the lad, knocking them both down to the ground and before the big lad could do anything he swung his left then his right fist into the lad's jaw and face he kept on doing that until the lad stopped moving underneath him. That done he got up and looked around at the big lad's companion who was now staring at him fearfully. "Run away." Daven said his voice suddenly deeper, despite his eight years. "And don't come back." The other lad nodded and left the bald boy lying on the ground bleeding from several places as he ran away as if his life depended on it. Daven sighed as deeply as an eight year old can sigh and looked at the bald boy who was now struggling to stand up. "Here I've got you." Daven said as he moved toward the bald boy to help him stand, resting one of his arms around the bald boy's shoulders he helped him limp out of the street. "Where do you live?" Daven asked.

The boy was silent for a moment before he said "I'll lead us home. Thank you so much for doing that. I, I will be in your debt for a long time."

Daven snorted feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Nonsense. I only did what I thought was right. Besides that was sort of stupid of you not to give them that sword of yours when they asked for it. Big kids like that don't take well to being refused anything."

The bald boy was silent for a moment before he replied. "I wouldn't have given it to them anyway, even if they hadn't started beating me. My father gave me this sword, and asked me to keep it safe."

"Well I'm sure your father would rather have you back in one piece then dead." Daven said lightly.

The bald boy grimaced, and said "Perhaps but my father is a very serious man. I didn't catch your name. I'm Orys."

"Daven."Daven replied, suddenly feeling as if he knew this boy from somewhere, but where he couldn't place, the name sounded very familiar.

They walked in silence for a while until they came to the foot of Aegon's High Hill. Daven began looking around for a sign of any house or hut at the foot of the hill where he could drop Orys off and give him back to his parents or older siblings but there didn't seem to be any sign of any hut or house, Daven was about to ask Orys where he lived when two men came riding down the hill toward them, white cloaks billowing behind them, beside him Orys groaned. "My Prince," one of the white cloaks said. "Your parents have been most worried about you, gold cloaks are out in the city looking for you."

For a moment Daven was confused as to whom the white sword was talking to, there was no prince here only him and a bloodied Orys. And then it struck him. He turned to Orys, and the bald haired boy grimaced at him. Before he turned to speak with the white sword "Well send Ser Addison here to tell the gold cloaks that they need not waste their time looking for me Ser Gowan."

"Yes my prince." The White Sword that Daven recognised now as Ser Gowan Baratheon said bowing his head.

Daven turned to look at Orys now and said shocked. "My prince?" He would have gotten down on one knee to bow but the prince might have fallen and he doubted Ser Gowan would have thanked him. "I, I did not know you were, you were..."

"Me?" The prince asked laughing. "Aye I may only be eight but I'm not an idiot. I know that if I go about in Princely attire by myself that will only attract unwanted attention. But Daven, do you wish to come inside and meet my family?"

"I, I..." Daven stuttered now feeling nervous.

"Oh come on Daven. Surely it would be nice for you, rather than sleeping out on the streets?" The Prince said a smile on his face.

"You should do as the Prince says boy." Ser Gowan said sternly.

"Yes, yes Ser." Daven replied.

And so it was that he followed on a horse beside the Prince as they rode up to the Red Keep, Daven feeling as if he was in a dream. Leaving their horses at the entrance to the Red Keep, they eventually made it to the throne room where suddenly Daven noticed that the prince's joviality had been replaced by a solemn face and a serious demeanour, likely he was expecting to be severly reprimanded by his father, the king. The doors opened and Daven watched stunned as a woman whom he supposed was the prince's mother threw herself at the prince and embraced him tightly. "Don't ever do that again. You had us all so worried." The woman said.

"Mother." The prince said embarrassed his cheeks having turned crimson. "Mother I have someone I would like you to meet. He helped me out of a spot of bother today. Mother this is Daven."

Daven bowed his head as the Queen looked at him, and was surprised when she titled his head up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping my son Daven. I am Rhaenys, Orys' mother. Come we must meet your father and Visenya." Queen Rhaenys said before she turned around and walked back into the throne room.

There sat on the Iron Throne in all his glory, a black tunic on with the crown of Aegon the Conqueror atop his head sat King Vaegyl, an imposing and terrifying man as Daven had heard in the stories he had heard in inns and taverns across King's Landing. Though when the King looked at his son's bloody and beaten form something else flitted across his face briefly, and Daven could have sworn his eyes turned black for the briefest of moments. "What happened to you Orys? Who did this to you?" The king asked, anger lacing his tone.

"I was attacked whilst wandering around the street of steel father. Two boys wanted the sword you had given me for my nameday and I refused to give it to them, so they started beating me, and it was only thanks to Daven that I escaped. He beat one of them so bad that the boy isn't moving anymore, and he scared away the other boy." Orys said quickly.

The King turned his attention to Daven, and Daven felt like running away and never looking back. "You are the boy who saved my son?" Daven nodded. "I thank you for that. Do you have parents?" Daven shook his head. "Then you shall live here with us. Orys, you and Daven shall live together and shall take your lessons with the maester and your training together, and I have need of two squires, you both shall squire for me from now on."

Daven bowed as did Orys and they both mumbled their thanks, before being dismissed. Orys led Daven back to his room, where Daven saw two short swords, both of them wood, as well as several books piled on top of the Prince's bed, also lying atop the Prince's bed was a bronze scaled dragon that was as big as one of the great hounds Daven had seen wandering the streets of King's Landing. Orys noticing what Daven was looking at said, "That's Vermithor. My dragon."

Daven was shocked, Orys laughed once more. "Sit down Daven before you fall from shock. I think we got away free there. I was so convinced that father was going to skin me alive. And now we get to squire with him, if I knew that was what would happen I would have gone out wandering more often."

"You, you go wandering often my prince?" Daven asked, finally finding his voice.

"Oh please Daven, you've seen my get my hide handed to me, call me Orys please. And yes, I've been wandering around the streets near Aegon's High Hill by myself since I was seven, Aegor shaved my hair once as a joke and took me with him to wander the streets. It's so fascinating." Orys replied.

They spoke for many hours that day, and when it came time for them to go to bed Daven found himself sleeping in the great bed that Orys slept in as well, and for once he slept comfortably, and he didn't feel guilty for not returning to Maya's. The next few months passed by in a blur, of lessons- he learnt how to read and write his name, he learnt about the histories of the seven kingdoms, the conquest, the wars with the Faith- and he also learnt how to fight with weapons, for as Ser Jon Celtigar said the first time he was introduced to Daven "If you are to be a companion to a Targaryen Prince you must learn how to wield and fight with at least one weapon properly, fighting with your fists alone will not do you any good." And so Daven learnt how to fight with a sword, a mace, a spear, a bow and arrow and a morning star alongside Orys. Though of course all such practices were done with wooden swords and wooden weapons, and of course squiring for the king was an interesting thing, listening to the King interact with various members of his small council and his family Daven came to realise that King Vaegyl was not the complete brute that some of the stories painted him as, he was a caring and kind man when he chose to be.

There were also his lessons with Queen Visenya that kept him interested and often exhausted him by the time they were over. The Queen had come to see him perhaps two or three days after he had been introduced to the royal family proper, and had asked him if he would like to learn more about how court was run, knowing that to refuse such an offer after everything that had been done for him so far would be beyond rude Daven accepted. And so far he did not regret accepting the offer, each day he would attend the Queen as she sat in the small council, and he would observe how each member of the council including the king spoke and acted during the meeting and then afterwards the Queen would ask him for his observations and thoughts, and how he thought they could manipulate the little ticks in the council members to benefit the king and Westeros.

Daven quickly learnt, or as quick as his young brain would allow him that, Prince Jaehaerys the hand of the king was the most clever and cunning man on the council, he knew how to say the words that would appease the lords of the small council but would also make it so that they unknowingly agreed to things that would benefit the king but not necessarily themselves, Daven observed that Jaehaerys was loyal, deeply so to the King, and if anything that might be used as a weakness against him if the Tarlings ever got back to Westeros. The Queen herself, she was just as cunning and clever as her cousin, if not more so in that it was not entirely easy to read her emotions, as she often wore a blank face during council meetings, though it was quite obvious to Daven that she deeply loved the King and their children all of them. Lord Harrold Tully the master of whispers was someone who was very, very hard to read for Daven, the Queen had told him and he had learnt from his lessons that the Tully's were an honour filled family, but Lord Harrold seemed to completely go against that he seemed to be sly and cunning, though Daven could never truly figure out whether he was loyal to the king, the throne or the realm.

Ser Alyn Connington the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was stoic and wedded to his vows and his honour, he spoke rarely during council but when he did all listened. Master of Coin Lyman Beesbury was loyal to the King and only the king and acted as such, Master of Ships Monterys Velaryon was simple in his allegiance to the Queen, not the King and not Westeros in fact Daven soon learned the only reason he was still on the small council and not dead was because Queen Visenya had stayed the king's hand after discovering Monterys plundering gold for some unknown cause. The gold had been returned but the man was no longer held in high esteem by the king. Grand Maester Justin was a simple man, who Daven knew plotted intrigue and was loyal to the king and the royal family but was also an excellent player at the game. The King, now the king was someone that Daven really did struggle to understand. He seemed to truly care about the realm and his subjects, yet he was prone to anger, both in words and actions especially whenever the Tarlings were mentioned. And it often took the Queen to get him to calm down when his rages were upon him, though Daven never saw him direct his rage at his family or Daven himself, sure when they stepped over the line or did something stupid, Daven and Orys would get a beating as would the others, Wild Maegon and Aegor, solemn Aelix, bookish Rhaegar the only two people who could get away with murder under the King were his three daughters Daenaerys, Daenys and Rhaena.

* * *

Daven entered his and Orys' room after a tiring day of observing the council. Where the two of them had once shared the one bed, with them both approaching adolescence Queen Rhaenys had decreed that they should both have separate beds and so they had been moved into a bigger room, the room that had once been Maegon's who had now taken up permanent residence in Dragonstone as its Prince. Orys was out, either in the Dragonpit with his dragon Vermithor had grown quickly and was now the size of adult elk, its bronze scales were something to behold, and Daven knew his friend was enraptured with the dragon. They had both seen twelve name days now, and Daven felt something akin to gratitude to the prince and the royal family for taking him in on that day four years ago, otherwise he knows not what would have become of him, though sometimes he feels guilty for not having visited Maya's to say hello to Rose and tell her what has become of him. Sometimes he thinks of asking Maegon and Aegor to speak with her and tell her he says hello, but he does not think it wise, there are some things that the oldest two Targaryen boys should never know about him, things only Orys knows about his past that he would rather no one else knows.

He sits at his table and listens to the sound of the city below and thinks on what he heard during the council meeting today. Tense words and even tenser people, the peace with the Faith had been strenuous before the first Tarling war, the man who crowned the pretender Aegon, Septon Loren had tried to stir the west in rebellion once more, but he had been handed to Vaegyl bound in chains from head to foot and fed to the King's dragon Malystryx, with the Black Dread dead, Vhagar the Queen's dragon was the biggest and oldest of the Targaryen dragons with Prince Jaehaerys' mount Quicksilver second, and the king's own she dragon behind them. It seemed as if some elements of the Faith were not content to allow the peace established after the Tarling War to last, and had been causing trouble for Lord Desmond Arryn, Lord Arryn had written that had it just been elements of the faithful that had been causing trouble he would not have written to the King, he would have dealt with them himself, but the fact that it was elements of the faithful amongst his lords- The Arryns of Gulltown, The Corbrays, The Belmores and the Templetons along with elements of once thought disbanded Faith Militant that were causing him trouble he thought that he needed to inform the king.

Severe discussion had held the day, with there being two sides in council with one side led by Lord Harrold advising the King that he send someone else to deal with the rebel Vale Lords perhaps his son Maegon, whilst others such as Ser Alyn argued that if the King wished for a lasting peace, he must go himself and in a show of strength deal with the rebels himself. Eventually the King had decreed that Prince Maegon would fly out to the Vale along with Queen Visenya and some 4,000 men to deal with the rebels, Prince Maegon would be setting out from the capital later today alongside his mother, for though he was Queen Rhaenys' child all of the king's children viewed both of the king's wives as their mothers and the Queens viewed each other's children as their own. The King had then ordered that he Daven and Orys be taken to Dragonstone by Queen Rhaenys so that they could spend some time there, Daven knew that in reality the King wanted his favourite son away from harm. For in his time, though he was still young Daven realised that though the king loved all of his children he in particular favoured Orys and Rhaena above the others, and it was easy enough to see why. Maegon and Aegor were both too wild, and would likely bring more war to Westeros once Maegon came to the throne, Rhaegar was too bookish for the king's liking Daenys and Daenaerys took after their older two brothers and both were wild, though Daenaerys less so than Daenys. Orys, Daven knew after comparing him with his father shared certain characteristics with King Vaegyl that made him the king's favourite son, there was the stubbornness to see right done in the world, to uphold justice, to put the people of Westeros before any family ambition or personal gain, and of course a strong love of his family and the dragons, the rest of the family might see the dragons as weapons for war or instruments to show off their superiority, but Orys much like his father saw the dragons as their family as well, and treated them as such.

Daven's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Orys walking into their room. His best friend was caked in head to toe with dirt and sweat, no he hadn't been with the dragons after all he had been sparring perhaps with a knight or knights of the Kingsguard. "Well what makes you so dour brother?" Orys asked, and as always Daven felt something strange flip in his stomach, Orys and his brothers always regarded Daven as their brother, and if he was honest he did too, which made his feelings for Daenaerys all the more confusing.

"We are to go to Dragonstone tomorrow." Daven replied.

"Oh good," the prince replied a smile breaking out across his face. "I've been getting bored of King's Landing. And besides it'll be good for you to get away from those blasted small council meetings and all those stuffy lords, pouting and postulating nonsense. And also I might be able to show you something not even Maegon knows about."

"I hope it's nothing to serious, after our last adventure to Oldstones I thought I die from a heart attack." Daven jokes, their visit to Prince Jaehaerys seat had been an adventure that was for sure, though whether or not Prince Aemon and Meleys the Red Queen would agree was another matter entirely.

"Oh no, don't worry its nothing like that. This will be all the more interesting." The Prince replied eagerly, and already Daven could feel some sort of dread coiling up inside of him.

"Well make sure that you keep an eye on Danaerys and Daenys when you and Daven go off wherever it is you will go on Dragonstone Orys." Queen Rhaenys said from the doorway, she was dressed in a silk dress, and looked beautiful.

Orys groaned next to Daven. "Why do they have to come mother? They'll ruin whatever fun me and Daven try to have."

Daven smiled slightly behind his hand. Queen Rhaenys looked at her son seriously as she said "Because Visenya and Maegon are flying to the Vale tonight to deal with those traitors who are causing Lord Desmond no end of trouble and your father wishes for the four of you to be safe on Dragonstone. Rhaena will be staying with Aegor and Rhaegar."

Daven did not have to turn around to know that his friend was grimacing at that, whatever else Orys might say, it was quite clear he loved Rhaena and more than in just a brotherly way. And he did not like Aegor one bit. "Why can't Rhae come with us? Why does she have to stay behind? Why can't Daenys stay behind?"

"Because your father wishes for Rhaena and Aegor to better know one another before their marriage." Queen Rhaenys replied and that was the end of that.

That night as they lay in their beds, Orys spoke and Daven could hear the pain in his friend's voice. "Is it wrong that I don't wish my brother and my sister happiness in their marriage Daven?"

"No my prince, no it's not. You can't help you love." Daven replied.

"Then I shall ask father to marry you to Dany then" Orys replied, Daven tried to get Orys to explain what he meant but his friend had already fallen asleep.

A few weeks later Daven found himself on Dragonstone, the ancient Targaryen fortress with its towers and its gloomy reputation, and the dragons that were either too big for the Dragonpit or too wild to be kept in King's Landing. Daven had counted four dragons during his time here already, there was the black beast that was named the Cannibal, the mud brown dragon whom some had named the Sheepstealer and then there was the pale violet dragon whom Danaerys had named Dusk, the she dragon had bonded with Danaerys and so was no longer wild, but had been wild since the days of Aenys and Maegor, having hatched during Orys' grandfather's childhood. There was another dragon now as well Daven was staring at its mountain sized frame as one of its red eyes stared at Orys. Balerion the Black Dread, whom all had thought dead, was in fact resting in hibernation on Dragonstone helping to guard the Targaryen stronghold and Daven was just as shocked and amazed as Danaerys and Daenys at the behemoth's survival.

"I thought Balerion died when papa killed the pretender." Danaerys said quietly,

Orys who was moving closer to Balerion simply said "No, Balerion was injured but not killed. Nothing can kill Balerion, he's immortal."

"He's also been asleep for ten years brother, be careful you don't anger him." Daenys warned.

"I won't anger him. I've spoken with him." Orys replied.

"How could you have spoken with him my prince? He's been asleep and on Dragonstone since the Tarling war ended, and you've been on the mainland for all that time." Daven asked.

"I can't explain it but I've spoken to him in my dreams, and that was how I knew where he was. He's been calling out to me for years and only now have I had the chance to come and find him." Orys replied his voice sounding unnaturally deep, almost primal.

Just then Balerion raised his head and opened both eyes, and covered Orys in a jet of black fire, then another, and then another. Daven screamed, Daenys screamed as did Danaerys. Dusk came flying over to see what had distressed her mistress and screeched at Balerion but the behemoth ignored her and continued covering Orys in jets of fire. When he eventually stopped, it was not charred remains that they saw, but Orys standing straight and tall, wearing black armour, and a crown that was black encrusted with seven black swords with a likeness of the black dread on the front. Daven and the girls watched amazed as Balerion bent his neck to allow Orys to climb onto him, and as the Black Dread took of and flew around the island of Dragonstone, Daven had a strange feeling that this had been written in the stars by the gods, the rebirth of the Black Dread in human form perhaps. When Balerion landed, and Orys came to stand next to them, Daven noted that his friend's eyes were red, as red as the Black Dread's had been before they returned to their normal purple.

"We must return to the castle, mother is expecting us." Orys said his voice ten times deeper than it had been.

And with that they all hastened to follow Orys back to the castle, as they walked back from the forests where Balerion was to the castle they passed several hundred smallfolk all of whom bowed and mumbled something that sounded strangely like father to Orys who was still wearing the armour and crown forged from Balerion's flames, when they entered the castle they heard Balerion give a terrifying and mournful cry. Danaerys asked "Why is he crying brother?"

Orys merely said "We shall find out soon enough." He stopped a passing servant and asked "Where is the Queen?"

"In great hall my prince." The servant replied

"Come." Orys said and so they followed him into the great hall where they found Queen Rhaenys and the castle's maester Ormond deep in discussion though they looked up when Orys walked in. "Has a raven come from King's Landing mother?"

"Yes sweetling. Your father has written, Maegon and Visenya have been killed by those traitors Belmore and Corbray in the Vale, Vaegyl and Aegor ride for the Vale now to deal with them." Rhaenys replied her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Outside a storm rumbled and the dragons roared their grief. Inside Daven felt his heart break for one of the only women he had ever known as his mother. And he swore a bloody vengeance against the Faith.

* * *

Two years had passed since Queen Visenya's death, two years in which King Vaegyl had declared a bloody vengeance against the Faith Militant and those who aided them. Plans to bring the Faith to King's Landing had been abandoned, with Daven's adopted father declaring that House Targaryen would no longer be sworn to uphold the Treaty Of Seven, they would no longer defend the faith from persecution, from any such threat. He had proved that declaration most ably at the battle of the God's Eye where in front of the ancient order of the Green Men he had killed Lord Jasper Florent, the man who had taken control of the Faith Militant's forces, Lords Corbray, Belmore and Arryn of Gulltown had all been fed to Malystryx, the King's great red she dragon, and those pious fools who had led the faith militant in trying to destroy Desmond Arryn were all hung from the branches of the weirwoods in the Isle of Faces.

Queen Visenya's dragon Vhagar, enraged at the death of her rider had gone on a rampage in the Vale burning and killing as she pleased before flying to Oldtown to wreak havoc on the denizens of that city of learning, Lord Hightower desperate to end the threat to his people and knowing that King Vaegyl would more than likely ignore his pleas for help, sat in long discussions with the High Septon and the Chief Archmaester of the citadel, and those two pillars of society joined together in union for perhaps the first time and began working to end the threat that Vhagar posed. The Faith Militant reformed in all its bloody glory and the maesters began creating poisons and devising traps for Vhagar, and just as all out war began looking likely, Princess Rhaena emerged in Oldtown aged eleven years old riding on the back of her cousin's dragon Meleys the Red Queen, and through some feat of magic tamed the wild Vhagar and brought the giant she dragon to heel, ending the dragon's rampage and bringing peace to Oldtown once again.

However, the damage had been done, despite his cousin's protests King Vaegyl decided not to try and reengage in peace talks with the High Septon instead declaring that he would take up the faith of the Old Gods and ordered the planting of several weirwood trees in the forests of Aegon's High Hill. The Green Men were called to King's Landing and Vaegyl was crowned in front of the heart tree in the Red Keep's Godswood in the 73rd Year after Aegon's Landing, taking on the title of Guardian of the True Faith, and those lords who wished to avoid drawing the ire of the king, converted to the faith of the old gods, among them were Lord Robin Tully, Lord Strong of Harrenhal, Lord Desmond Arryn, Lord Tyrell and many of their bannermen converted as well, Lords Stark and Blackwood already followers of the Old Gods were pleased with these developments, Lords Lannister, Bracken and Hightower feared for their safety and nominally swore allegiance to the old gods though it was widely known that they still prayed to the Seven.

Amongst all this Daven and Orys continued to learn their trades in lessons and arms, Daven was amazed by the change in his friend, gone was the shy cautious boy, Orys was now more confident and more talkative though on occasion he could still be reserved and when angered his eyes turned the same blood red as Balerion the Black Dread's, Daven himself continued his tutelage of understanding the game of thrones, this time under Prince Jaehaerys guidance. Daven came to understand the much subtler hints of the game, the clearer motives of each member of the small council and those lords who lingered at court hoping to earn the king's favour and avoid his ire. Prince Jaehaerys himself though was no longer the young man he had been before, the two years after Visenya's death had aged him considerably, his hair once pure silver, was now white, completely, he tired more easily and often spoke less during council, resigned it seemed to his cousin's relentless path of converting all to the Old Gods.

Tension in Westeros was palpable, therefore it was no surprise to Daven when he and Orys were called into the King's private solar one day in the early months of 74 A.L. and told that they would be marching with him, Aegor and Aelix to deal with the Lannisters and their sheltering of members of the Faith Militant, which had been outlawed. "You both shall serve as commanders during the battles that will be fought, both of you are my sons, and no son of mine serves anyone else but himself or his brothers. Call Ser Alyn and Ser Addison in." Once the two knights of the Kingsguard were present in the room King Vaegyl spoke once more. "Get down on one knee." They did so and the king drew Blackfyre from his scabbard and knighted them there and then. "Rise now Ser Daven and Ser Orys. Prove your valour during this battle Daven and you shall have lands and any wife you wish." With that the king dismissed them, the next day they rode for the Westerlands, Aegor and Aelix mounted on their black stallions, Orys mounted on his own red stallion- Vermithor not big enough to ride into battle yet- the King mounted on Malystryx the big red she dragon who was as big as Visenya's High Hill. Five knights of the Kingsguard rode with them, Ser Alyn Connington the Lord Commander, Ser Addison Hill, Ser Clarence Crabb (whose older relatives had sided with the pretender during the Tarling War), Ser Glendon Tyrell and Ser Gowan Baratheon, with Ser Robert Flowers and Ser Stafford Arryn staying in King's Landing to defend Queen Rhaenys, Prince Rhaegar and the three princesses, with them came Prince Jaehaerys mounted on Quicksilver, Prince Aemon mounted on Meleys the Red Queen and some 20,000 men and lords from the crownlands and the Stormlands.

It took them three weeks to reach the Golden Tooth where a scared Lord Leo Lefford allowed them to pass. The lines of battle were drawn at Oxcross where Lord Gerion Lannister met them with a host of 15,000 men including the Lords Westerling, Crakehall, Lannister of Lannisport, Reyne and Tarbeck. The Faith Militant were commanded by a knight known as Ser Florian and numbered some 8,000 they held Casterly Rock and defended Lord Gerion's wife and children. There was no parley, no talk of peace, just one massive roar from Malystryx and the battle began, Daven held the command over 1,000 men most of them foot, and as he led the charge his Morningstar held high he swore he would not fail today. He swung once and took some Lannister bastard's head off; he swung again and heard the crunch as a Westerling soldier's chest caved in. Around him he could hear the cries of men and the roar of the battle and the dragons.

He swung and swung his Morningstar, taking men down to their deaths left right and centre, he received his fair share of bruises as well a hit to the arm, a dent in his visor that left one of his eyes bleeding quite badly, and a hit to the chest that momentarily winded him. Still he fought on, by the time he had broken through the left flank of Lord Robert Westerling's reserve, most of the man's men were lying dead on the ground, their blood soaking into the dry and parched earth. He saw Aegor going up against three foes at once and immediately wheeled his horse toward his brother's direction swinging his way through whoever was foolish enough to try and stop him, but he got there too late, he was duelling a big boar of a man with the boar of House Crakehall on his armour when he heard a piercing cry echo out from where Aegor was, knocking the Crakehall down to the ground, he turned and saw Aegor falling off of his horse a sword thrust through his chest, a million sword wounds pierced his armour. Daven spurred his horse on to try and get to him before he died, but he was too late Aegor's eyes were closed by the time he got there, his older brother had stopped breathing.

The fighting raged on for three days, Daven gave himself up to the blood fuelled rage and anger at the westermen for daring to rebel against his adopted family. His Morningstar knew no rest, he kept swinging it until it was covered in blood, and some of the spikes were dented from heavy usage. The result of the Battle of Oxcross was a resounding victory for the King, his host of 30,000 men 10,000 of whom had come from the Riverlands easily defeated Gerion Lannister's patchwork host of 15,000 men not a single man from Lannister's host was left alive. Those that were not killed in battle were fed to the dragons, all three of which had proved how strong the Targaryens truly were. They marched on Casterly Rock only to find that the Faith Militant were blockading any further passage for the Rock and yet another blood battle ensued, this time at the foot of Lann's mountain. It rage for two days, but at the end of it the whole host of men from the Faith Militant were dead as was Prince Aelix, the last son of Queen Visenya had been killed by atleast a dozen arrows through his chest as he fought to protect Lord Robin Tully who had been nigh unstoppable.

King Vaegyl and the loyalists entered the Rock victorious, and for that Daven was grateful, though the king had lost two sons during the battles, he seemed not to bent on revenge and instead he pardoned Lady Gemma Lannister the widow of Lord Gerion Lannister and decided to take Gerion's oldest surviving son Tommem as a ward. The fate of the Westerlings however was not so kind, Robert Westerling and his oldest two sons had perished along with his uncles and two brothers. His remaining son who was a boy of ten saw his castle burnt to nothing, the Crag now a ruin, and the King informed he that this would be his seat from now on, a ruin, just like House Westerling.

They returned to King's Landing victorious, Daven, Orys and Prince Aemon as the heroes of the battles. Prince Aemon's reward was his daughter the Princess Rhaenys, named in honour of Queen Rhaenys, and much of the gold that had been plundered from the gold mines around the Rock, thus adding to House Targaryen of Oldstones riches. Daven with his knighthood before the battles was simply pleased that he had not disappointed his adoptive family, and so was surprised when King Vaegyl announced that Daven was to be given lands to the north of King's Landing, encompassing the whole of the Blackwater Rush, the Ivy Inn, Brindlewood Village, a Holdfast bordering the God's Eye and southern most part of the Gold Road. Daven honoured by the lands bestowed upon him, promises to be a most loyal and faithful subject to the King and promises to be deserving of the honour. He names his new house, House Blackrush after the river from which his people will draw their water from, and his castle which is built near the Blackrush River's middle point encompasses four plots of land and is named Castle Blackrush, the house's arms encompass the red dragon of house Targaryen quartered with a scythe, a skull and a bronze dragon- in honour of his closest friend's dragon Vermithor- on a field of black.

Four years after the battles of Oxcross and Lann's Mountains, Daven wakes one day to a raven from the capital, Prince Rhaegar had been found dead in his bed, poisoned. The King had declared war once more, this time though the Tarlings were back and ready to fight.


	17. Now I Lay Thee Down

**Vaegyl**

Sometimes he wonders when the light went out of their lives, was it when Visenya and Maegon died, their bodies laced with arrows and scorpions, or was it when Aegor and Aelix were butchered by those bloody Lannisters for a statue? He's not sure anymore and that's what scares him, he knows what the lords say, that his rule has become even more tyrannical and brutal than his father's was, and if he's honest with himself he cannot say he blames them. Perhaps there were things that he could have done differently, but if he's honest with himself, Vaegyl still believes that one way or another they would have come to be where they are now.

Rhaegar, his sweet innocent boy was dead now, poisoned by some bastard from the Westerlands of that Vaegyl was sure. His council thought that was his paranoia speaking, but he knew, he knew he should have listened to Visenya after the war and hounded Laecareys and those bloody Tarlings across the narrow sea and had them burnt or killed. He should not have allowed them to live, now Laecareys had gone on to prove just how good a warrior he was, the disputed lands had fallen under his command just as the sellsword company he had formed, what were they called? The White Dragon? That must be it an ironic homage to his past as their traitor brother's Kingsguard. His wife, had borne him three sons in the past eighteen years, two of those sons had dragons, younglings according to Harrold Tully, found during the man's wanderings in Asshai. Rhaegar had not been a warrior, he had not been anything like Vaegyl himself and sometimes he wondered whether Visenya had cheated on him, had slept with another man to produce such a bookish child, during this time of war, but he still loved him, the boy was his son, of course he would still love him no matter what, and now his boy was dead, and Vaegyl would have his answers.

Which was why he was here in the dragon pit with Rhaenys by his side, questioning the man who had found Rhaegar's lifeless body. The servant was sweating and his breath smelt foul, no wonder Vaegyl thought, with Malystryx and Syrax and Vhagar all staring at him with their eyes hungry for flesh, it was no wonder the man smelt like he had just shat himself, he probably had. "Who paid you the gold to poison my son?" Vaegyl asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Your Grace, I do not understand what you mean. I found the Prince's body as it was." The man stammered.

"Do not play the fool with me Alek. We have looked into your background, we know you come from the Westerlands, that you knew Gerion Lannister as a boy. So speak now and we may spare you, who was it that paid you to poison our son?" Vaegyl heard Rhaenys ask, had he been a lesser man he would have shivered at the iciness of her tone, somewhere in the great Dragonpit their father had built Syrax growled.

"Your Grace please, I... I did not know what it was that I was to give the prince I only knew that I was to put it into his night tea. Please Your Graces I have a family please I only did as I was bid." The man cried, his eyes pleading.

Once that would have softened Vaegyl and made him relent, but not now, no now the man would pay for what he had done. "The name of the man who paid you to poison our son, and you might just live." He said in an uncaring tone.

The man was crying now, Vaegyl could see the tears running down his cheeks. "Please Your Grace, it was, it was Stevron Hill."

"Stevron Hill? Tybolt Lannister's bastard? What would he hope to gain by having my son killed? Are you lying to us Alek, for if you are Syrax will be feasting on you." Rhaenys said threateningly.

"No! I do not lie Your Graces. Please, you must believe me. Stevron Hill wished for me to poison Prince Rhaegar's tea so that when he was found dead the attention would shift to his nephew Tommem, as he hoped you would execute the boy and then force the Westerlords to rise in rebellion. He hopes to have the Rock." The man cried.

Vaegyl stared at the man, Alek, for a long time and looked to see if there was any hint of a lie in what he said, when he saw none, he turned his head and said to Ser Addison Hill of the Kingsguard, "Ser Addison find Ser Stevron and bring him here. We shall question him and see if what he has to say matches what this man has said." Once Ser Addison had left, Vaegyl turned his attention back to the servant and fixing him with an icy stare said. "If you have spoken truly, you may get off with a pardon and a chance to live your life anew. However, if you have not spoken truly then you shall be given to the dragons and Ser Stevron shall live. Pray to your gods and hope that they have seen fit to grace your words with truth."

As they waited for Ser Addison to come back with Ser Stevron, Vaegyl grabbed Rhaenys and held her tightly against him to ensure she did not feed the servant straight to her dragon. He nudged her hair with his nose and whispered in her ear. "We must wait for Ser Addison to return my love, before we can feed both men to then dragons. We must not have the lords say we are as mad as they say we are. You understand that don't you." He ended his words with a kiss to her neck.

He heard her sigh. "I do my love, its just that Rhaegar was harmless, he would not have done any more harm to anyone. If Ser Stevron truly wished for the Rock he need only have asked. Rhaegar was Visenya's favourite child."

Vaegyl said nothing he merely kissed his wife- his only remaining wife- on the ear and nibbled on her ear lobe as they waited for Ser Addison to return. When the white sword returned with Ser Stevron it was clear that there had been some sort of a struggle, both knights bore the cuts and bruises to their faces, and Vaegyl knew then that the Lannister Bastard was guilty of the crimes that he had yet to be asked about. "Ah Ser Stevron, how nice of you join us. I am sure Ser Addison would have told you why you have been brought here by account of the bruises that grace your face."

The Lannister bastard was silent for a long time before he spat out a wad of blood that landed at Vaegyl's feet, when he spoke his voice was laced with hatred. "Aye Your Grace he did. I will not deny it, I did poison the prince, such a man as heir to the Iron Throne, during this time of war? You might as well melt down the Iron Throne and fly back to Essos, and give the seven kingdoms their independence once more. Prince Rhaegar would have made a poor king, a king as poor as Aenys the weakling. No he had to die, if my goal was to be achieved."

Vaegyl was too angry to speak he could feel the blood pounding inside of him, Malystryx was stirring from her slumber. Rhaenys spoke instead, her voice laced with anger. "And what was your goal bastard?"

"More war. Casterly Rock is mine by rights. I know that you would never give it to me during a time of peace, not so long as that whore's son Tommem lived, my brother was too much of a fool to recognise how weak he truly was. I needed Prince Rhaegar dead, poisoned by a man I knew had connections to old Tybolt, so that you would think the whore my brother married was behind it, and then war would break out and I would have what was supposed to be mine." The man said sounding hysterical.

Vaegyl stared at the man, and he felt the anger within him begin to pool over, he clenched his hands behind Rhaenys and gritted his teeth, Malystryx was completely awake now, _soon, soon we shall feast on the blood of traitors._ "And you seriously thought I would give the Rock to you? I would have found out your part in my son's death one way or another Hill. I am the King, and there are those who hate even you."

The man had the audacity to laugh. "And how would you have known what part I played in the death of your son my king? Your Master of Whispers lies rotting on a bed in the Red Keep, dying more each day. His network has sold itself to the highest bidder, I would have fought honourably and bravely and I know you would have had no choice but to give the Rock to me."

"And now instead of having the Rock you shall become dragon fodder." Vaegyl replies, whistling after he has finished speaking. There is a solid thud next to him and his wife and he knows both Malystryx and Syrax have landed next to them. Staring Stevron Hill straight in the face, Vaegyl says "You betrayed your king and the land you were born from when you killed my son, and for that you shall die, the both of you. Malystryx, Dracarys." Rhaenys utters the same words and soon Vaegyl sees fire both red and blue and then nothing as Stevron Hill and Alek the servant are reduced to ashes.

* * *

The small council was in session once more, the first time Vaegyl had felt the need to call the council in about two moons. Two moons since Ser Stevron Hill and the servant Alek had been burnt to a crisp by the dragons, two moons in which Vaegyl had learnt that Alek was in fact Ser Stevron's brother on his mother's side, the two had been working some sort of elaborate plot that their deaths had conveniently unravelled, Vaegyl was not complaining though, for it meant that there was one less problem for him to have to deal with. No Vaegyl had called the small council together for the first time in two moons to discuss who could be appointed to the position of master of whispers once Lord Harrold Tully died. The man had been in the position since Vaegyl's father had served as hand of the king, he was now an old man, closing in on seventy, and his day was coming. Vaegyl had been to see his old friend and had found the smell in his room to be so very, very repugnant, his friend was dying of the wasting sickness, and it was finally coming to an end. What Ser Stevron had said that day in the Dragonpit had been proven true, Lord Harrold's spy network had quickly disintegrated with his spies selling themselves to the highest bidder, which had been how Alek Hill had managed to get so close to Rhaegar. Now there was a need for a new and younger master of whispers, and Vaegyl had not a clue who should serve.

The small council looked weary and haggard when they were all seated. Jaehaerys seemed about ten years older than he had when Vaegyl had last seen him, since Alysanne's death Vaegyl's cousin had spent more time in the capital than at Oldstones, leaving the castle's running to his sons Aemon and Baelon, the grey in his hair was becoming more apparent, turning his silver hair darker. He was still the best advisor Vaegyl had, and he was convinced the best hand the family ever had. Lyman Beesbury was a waspish man who as master of coin had managed to successfully over see the transition from following the faith to following the Old Gods and the planting of a bigger and more impressive godswood in the Red Keep's forests. The Iron Throne owed no money to the Iron Bank, the money that had been used by both Vaegyl's father and uncle to deal with the Faith Militant was finally paid off. Grand Maester Justin was an old man, older than even Harrold Tully, but still he soldiered one, his loyalty unquestioned. Lord Monterys Velaryon, Master of Ships looked haggard, on Vaegyl's orders at the last small council meeting he had sailed to Dragonstone with Orys and helped Orys transport a few of the larger dragon eggs from Dragonstone to King's Landing. The man's wife had given him yet another son to go along with the three she had already given him: Corlys the heir to the Driftmark and potential husband to Princess Rhaenys- Jaehaerys daughter- Aegon, Baelor and Alor. Rhaenys was master of laws just as Visenya had been, along with Jaehaerys she was the only one Vaegyl completely trusted, Ser Alyn as Lord Commander was a steadfast in his duties as any of his other sworn brothers, but he was not a player in the game and therefore could not be doubted.

"Thank you all for coming. You know why we are here. Harrold Tully lies on his deathbed, after fifty years of his service, finding someone to fill his shoes will be a very, very hard task. And yet it is what we must do, if we are to ensure that there is peace in the realm that lasts for as long as possible. So my lords I would hear your suggestions as to who should replace Lord Harrold." Vaegyl said.

There was silence for a moment before Lord Monterys spoke first, surprisingly considering he usually waited for Jaehaerys to speak first. "I believe Ser Gaemon Celtigar would make a good choice Your Grace. He is loyal and honourable, and would do his duty to the best of his ability."

"Yes but is the man not also your goodbrother my lord?" Rhaenys asked innocently.

Vaegyl repressed a smile as he saw Monterys begin to fluster. "And why should that make a difference my queen? After all you are the king's wife and sister, and yet you sit on the small council just as your sister did before you." Jaehaerys asked.

Rhaenys flushed and Vaegyl felt the stirrings of anger inside of him but crushed them when he felt his wife squeeze his hand. "That is true, but if not Gaemon Celtigar then who?" Rhaenys asked.

"Well there is Lord Larys Strong, he is a young man and knows which side his bread is buttered. Plus it is said that he is very good at getting information from those who may not necessarily be willing to part with it on other occasions." Grand Maester Justin said.

"This Larys Strong, it is said he has a sharp mind, and is glib of tongue. Whom did he fight for during the Tarling war?" Jaehaerys asked.

"He could not fight my prince, for he was born with a clubfoot. His father and brother fought for his grace." Grand Maester Justin replied.

"Good then, write to him and summon him before court. But wait for Lord Harrold to pass before you summon him." Vaegyl said. "Now what was this news you said you had from the Riverlands?"

It was Jaehaerys who spoke. "Yes Your Grace, there was a raven from Lord Tully. It appears that Lord Lancel Lefford forgot about the treaty signed six years ago and decided to launch an attack on Oldstones. My son Baelon and 1,000 men fought Lefford and three thousand men. Baelon died as did his dragon Serron, Lefford died as well as did 1,000 of his men. But his son led the charge past Oldstones and now they lay siege to Seagard." Vaegyl winced, Baelon dead, was there nothing that could spare his family? Jaehaerys continued though. "Also my sources in Lannisport wrote to me, it seems the usurper's sons Daemon and Maegor have landed with their four dragons, Prince Laecareys and an army of some 20,000 sellswords. Gemma Lannister's brother Gowen Crakehall has called the banners of the West, they are preparing to march for war."

Vaegyl was silent for a long moment before he said. "Maester Justin I want ravens sent to Riverrun, the Eyrie, Storm's End, Highgarden and Winterfell I want the warden titles activated. We shall march for war and this time the Tarlings shall die."

* * *

The armies of Westeros came to the Red Keep in great numbers, answering the ravens like dogs chasing after a bone, Vaegyl had not realised truly how blood hungry some of his lords truly were. The lords of the crownlands all came, old Lord Darklyn, angry young Lord Hayford and the rest bringing with them some 5,000 men the Velaryons under Lord Monterys brought with them 60 warships to block of the gullet and the Blackwater should the Lannisters decide to attack King's Landing by sea. From the Reach came Lords Tyrell, Tarly, Rowan, Hightower, Osgrey, Ambrose, Appleton and their retainers bringing with them some 60,000 men twenty thousand were left behind to defend the Reach from the Ironborn should they stir from their inactivity. Lord Tully was currently engaged in a siege of Seagard and as such had already called his men to war. Lord Jorah Stark and the northmen would likely take some time to mobilise and as such Vaegyl was not expecting them to arrive too soon, nor was he waiting with baited breath for Desmond Arryn to arrive his full strength, instead he was happy when Lords Cerwyn Royce and Lewyn Corbray arrived with 10,000 men from Gulltown.

Talk of how to best approach the upcoming battles raged long and hard. Lord Tyrell was all for waiting and seeing what Daemon and Maegor would do. "They may have fought in Essos, but this is not the east, and we are not sellswords who will flee at the sight of dragons. We are proud men, and we shall show them that fighting in the east, and fighting in the west are two completely different things." The man's bannermen agreed with him, and it seemed as if all the Reachermen wanted to wait and see Daemon make a mistake, for they still thought he was as green as summer grass just like his uncle.

Vaegyl however knew better. "The sons are not the father. Aegon was green as grass when the first war was fought. But Daemon and Maegor were taught by Laecareys in the arts of war, and Laecareys always was a good tactician. And they have fought for their survival every day since the end of the war. No they will not come to us, we must go to them."

"If that is the case, then how would you suggest we go about this Your Grace?" Lord Royce asks.

"We split the men up. Lord Royce and Lord Corbray I task you with the duty of defending King's Landing from any possible attacks. My daughters the Princesses Rhaena, Danaerys and Daenys shall be here in King's Landing as well, along with their dragons, Vhagar, Dusk and Sunfyre. Lord Tyrell you and your bannermen shall march alongside Ser Daven and the Crownlords, I, my wife and my son Orys shall fly with you, we shall meet Daemon and Maegor in the air and deal with them." Vaegyl replies.

"Will three dragons be enough Your Grace, when it is said that the Tarlings have brought four with them?" Lord Osgrey asks.

"Yes, it will be enough. Malystryx is the biggest of the dragons coming with us, only Quicksilver and Vhagar are bigger, and Prince Jahaerys must remain in King's Landing to ensure that all runs smoothly as well. Thus meaning his dragon must remain with him, besides I do not think that Laecareys will allow his two sons to ride their dragons into battle, they will be used as bargaining tools later on once he believes the war won." Vaegyl replies.

"Now, we must discuss the issue of Prince Orys' marriage. As Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the throne, the Prince must marry and soon especially if he is to fly to war." Jaehaerys says.

Vaegyl fixes his cousin with a cold stare and says simply. "Orys will fulfil his brother's betrothal and marry Rhaena as is the Targaryen way. That is that."

And so it is, three days later, in the godswood of the Red Keep in front of half the lords of Westeros Vaegyl watches as his son and daughter marry each other in keeping with the family tradition and making sure that the family loyalty will remain true. Beside him Rhaenys leans up and whispers in his ear "I do not think Jaehaerys is happy with this match." Vaegyl looks over to where his cousin is stood staring intently at the newly married couple with some unreadable expression on his face.

"He went on about the madness that our father had, and that he claims some fear I have, he argues that perhaps it would be better if we married out of the family." Vaegyl replies, at the tensing of Rhaenys hand in his, Vaegyl strokes the palm of her hand and says softly. "I told him no, that so long as I live, the blood of the dragon shall remain pure and our lords will be content with that. Aemon even agreed with me." Prince Aemon, the eldest son and heir of Jaehaerys had come to King's Landing to witness Orys' wedding, and to speak with his father about the death Baelon and other issues, which Vaegyl knew not, knowing that it was not his business to pry into his cousin's private affairs.

Four days later they fly off to war. Jaehaerys left in charge of defending the capital along with Vaegyl's daughters Rhaena, Danaerys and Daenys. Aemon flies back to hold Oldstones, flying on further than Vaegyl, Rhaenys and Orys when they stop at Harrenhal to speak with Lord Harys Strong, the Lord of Harrenhal and the father of the man who will soon become the new master of whispers Larys Strong. Discussions range from how strong the man feels Daemon and Maegor truly are, to whether or not Vaegyl will be able to completely deal with the Tarling threat this time or not. During the course of their stay- two weeks- Vaegyl learns to the recapturing of Seagard, Lord Lefford's son and 200 of his men took ships from the port and fled back to Lannisport, where they were promptly put to death by Daemon, apparently Vaegyl's nephew has no time for cravens. Meanwhile, Maegor, Aegon's youngest son had flown on his brown dragon and captured Riverrun, Laecareys leading 12,000 men to assist in the capture, Aemon had flown to help Lord Robin Tully capture back his seat but had been struck down by scorpion bolts, his dragon Meleys having been captured by the Tarlings.

And so Vaegyl, Rhaenys, Orys and their men move out from Harrenhal and on the banks of the Trident the battle of the Second Tarling War begins. Vaegyl and Orys on Malystryx and Vermithor burn the Westermen to the ground the first two days of the battle, Rhaenys stays behind in the campsite to protect it and to make sure none of the men flee. None of the dragons the Tarlings have join the fighting during the first two days and Vaegyl sees Laecareys hand in that, his youngest brother always very careful. The third day sees the joining of the two dragons whom have not been reported to have fought in the other battles, and that surprises him Laecareys children with that Marbrand girl cannot be any older than thirteen, but then he sees a boy who looks so much like their brother Daemon that he realises one of them must be Daemon's son Aegor, riding a grey dragon, Vaegyl watches from his post high in the sky as men scream and fields burn. Orys engages in a fight with the boy and wins, the boy's dragon dead, the boy dead, Orys injured Vermithor scarred but both alive.

The fifth day is when Daemon, Aegon's son and heir arrives on his dragon golden dragon, a golden as the sun. Vaegyl burns his way towards the beast only to see Rhaenys on Syrax go up against the boy, their nephew and he watches as his wife comes so very close to winning before, another dragon barges straight into her and Vaegyl watches unable to move as his wife plummets into the depths of the Trident, to her death her dragon following her. The two boys, Daemon and Maegor are bloodied but confident they can win, Vaegyl sees it in the way their posture changes and the way they turn to look at him. Eventually the anger breaks free, and Vaegyl or is it Malystryx, he's not sure anymore lets loose a terrifying roar and off he goes, slamming into Daemon's dragon with such force, a clash of steel and they fight dragon to dragon, sword to sword.

Claw, tooth, nail, steel they fight. Fire and blood are their house words, and never have they seemed so true. On and on the dance goes, swinging, clawing, biting and blood, lots of it. Vaegyl becomes one with Malystryx, what she does, he does, what she feels he feels and on and on it goes. Daemon's brother Maegor on his dragon attempts to help his brother, but Orys on Vermithor leads the boy and his dragon away, he knows somewhere deep inside that his son has been deeply wounded but he knows Daven will see Orys to safety. His focus his still on Daemon Tarling, the usurper, on and on they fight, until they are both tired, both have lost their helms, crushed in the force of the dragons fighting. Vaegyl draws Blackfyre high into the air, and he knows this will be the last thing he does, he can feel the blood pouring out of his own skin, can see it flying down to the ground to bathe it in red, he does not care, his wives are dead and he will kill the one responsible for their deaths. He raises Blackfyre high into the air and brings it down in one fell swoop and Daemon's head rolls of his body, and down to the rivers of the Trident, the boy's dragon slams into Malystryx, and the force of the blow sends Vaegyl tumbling off the she dragon, and as he plummets towards the Trident and his own death, he throws Blackfyre up into the air, so that the enemy will not gain it, should they find his body. Somewhere he hears Malystryx bellow followed by the crunching sound of bone and marrow dying followed by arrows lacing the she dragon, but by this point the sound has dropped and the water has hit, and on the fourth month of the 80th Year after Aegon's Landing, Vaegyl Targaryen first of his name King of Westeros and firstborn son of Maegor the Cruel and his dragon Malystryx the Red die.


	18. Queen of Dragons

**Some people have asked for a family tree for this work. SO here is the family tree for House Targaryen of King's Landing.**

**King Maegor I Targaryen Born 8 A.L. died 48 A.L.**

Wives: Daenys Targaryen Born 6 A.L. died 30 A.L.

Eleana Targaryen Born 11 A.L. died 40 A.L.

Jeyne Westerling Born 14 A.L. died 70 A.L.

Children: Visenya Targaryen Born 35 A.L. Died 72 A.L.

Rhaenys Targaryen (twin to Visenya) born 35 A.L. Died 80 A.L.

Vaegyl Targaryen Born 37 A.L. Died 80 A.L.

Aegon Targaryen Born 42 A.L. Died 62 A.L.

Daemon Targaryen Born 43 A.L. Died 62 A.L.

Laecaerys Targaryen Born 44 A.L.

* * *

****

King Vaegyl I Targaryen

Wives Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen

Children By Visenya : Aegor Targaryen Born 58 A.L. Died 74 A.L

Rhaegar Targaryen Born 58 A.L (triplet to Aegor) Died 78 A.L.

Aelix Targaryen Born 58 A.L. (triplet to Aegor and Rhaegar) Died 74 A.L.

Rhaena Targaryen Born 62 A.L.

Children by Rhaenys: Maegon Targaryen Born 57 A.L. Died 72 A.L.

Orys Targaryen Born 60 A.L.

Daenys Targaryen Born 63 A.L. 

**Daenaerys Blackrush nee Targaryen Born 63 A.L.  
**

* * *

**King Orys I Targaryen**

Wife Rhaena Targaryen

**Children: Eleana Targaryen born 80 A.L.**

**Baela Targaryen Born 82 A.L.**

**Baelor Targaryen Born 86 A.L.**

* * *

**If you wish for the Targaryen family tree for Jaehaerys line as well as for Maegor's kids by Jeyne Westerling message me :)**

* * *

**Rhaena**

The months passed by in King's Landing as Princess Rhaena Targaryen wife of Prince Orys Targaryen the Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne waited for her husband and her parents to return from fighting the Tarlings, the side of her family that had rebelled against her father's rule some eighteen years ago. Her father, mother and brother-husband as well as the man who might as well be her brother Daven had all gone away to deal with the threat posed by the Tarlings, leaving Rhaena and her sisters as well as her uncle Jaehaerys behind to run King's Landing and it was somewhat frustrating.

Rhaena had been raised by both her mothers and her father to be able to defend herself, all of her siblings had, the boys Maegon, Aegor, Aelix, Rhaegar and Orys had been taught how to wield the weapons of war, Rhaegar had been the only one of her brothers who preferred books to weapons, and as such from what she could gather from Orys, that was why he had been poisoned. As some bastard Lannister knight believed that only a warrior should sit the Iron Throne not a bookish king, and so her husband was now the heir to the throne rather reluctant heir as well she might add. Rhaena had not wanted to remain behind in King's Landing, she had argued with Orys, begged him to bring her with him, Vhagar was the oldest of their battle ready dragons and would likely swing the battle in their favour from the outset. Orys had denied her the chance to ride with him in battle, claiming that she was much to precious to him to allow her to leave the safety of King's Landing. She had screamed at him then, yelling at him that their mothers had never been left behind by their father, that father had always brought their mothers into his war councils. So she had gone to her father then and begged him to allow her to fly off to war with them, her father had looked at her once before saying she could not fly, not because she was not capable but because she was with child and he would not risk the next in line to the throne being killed. She had been surprised her father had known, even she hadn't known and had had to speak to Maester Justin who had confirmed it.

And so she had remained in King's Landing had helped her uncle Jaehaerys rule the kingdoms, she had learnt all the intrigues of court, who was plotting what and where each courtier professed loyalty and where their actual loyalties lay. She and her sisters trained each day, training their dragons in the manoeuvres Rhaena's mother Queen Visenya had taught them all when they were little children, should the Tarlings come by sea to attack King's Landing they would face dragon fire and die. As she sat in on council meetings and listened in on court sessions she was amazed at how patient and calm her uncle remained, some of the things she heard some of the smallfolk and minor lords asking of her father were enough to work her up into an indignant rage, did they not realise that they were at war here, with people who wished to subject them to more tyranny and war? Her uncle merely smiled at her when she voiced these thoughts and said that as Targaryens they had a duty to make sure the people were well provided for and that their concerns were always listened and acted on, that her uncle Jaehaerys said was why her father was still so well loved despite his complete tyranny towards those who opposed him, because he was willing to listen to the people's woes and always made them feel important. That was a lesson that Rhaena took to heart and swore to herself that she would always make sure she tried to follow when she became Queen, for she knew her husband, Orys was many things but confident was not one of them.

Her husband, Orys was the fourth son of their father King Vaegyl, and as such had never expected to become the heir to the Iron Throne had thought to become a knight of the Kingsguard. She knew this, as she knew that she had loved her husband from the time they were little, it was always she and Orys playing together whilst their older brothers played at war or read books, it was always Orys she went to when Daenys or Danaerys were causing her trouble. It was she who brought out the extrovert in Orys, a boy who was so shy and introverted that no one really paid him any mind, only after he emerged from Dragonstone with a crown of black forged from the flames of Balerion the Black Dread did anyone other than she take notice of him. When her betrothal to their brother Aegor had been announced, Rhaena had cried and cried, she did not want to marry Aegor wild as he was, she wanted to marry Orys, her sweet and gentle Orys who she knew loved her with all his heart, it was around that time that Orys began speaking of joining the Kingsguard, and it was then that her heart broke some more. But then their brothers died, one by one just as her mother had died and their brother Maegon had, and Orys was now heir to the throne and they were wed, just as they were meant to be.

The day news arrived of her cousin Aemon's death and the capturing of his dragon, was the day she went into labour. Oh how much agony and pain it was bringing a new life into the world. She laboured for what seemed like days but perhaps was no longer than a few hours, and at the end of it all when Maester Justin placed the bundle in her arms, she found herself overflowing with love for the baby girl they had placed in her arms, a girl with a mop of silver hair just like Orys and her violet eyes, which were staring intently back at her. She had pondered long and hard over what to name her and Orys's child, had debated naming the child Visenya after her mother if it was a girl, or Aegon if it was a boy, eventually though staring into her daughter's eyes she decided she did not want for her child to be weighed down by the expectations of what naming them after someone brought, no she decided on a named not used before by the Targaryen family. She named her daughter Eleana, and it seemed that her daughter was happy with that name, for she gurgled happily when Rhaena had said it aloud.

Most of her time now was spent looking after her daughter, Eleana though still a baby required Rhaena's constant attention, she was up at all hours making sure her babe was fed and well protected, these were dangerous times and this child was her husband's heir should anything happen to him, she needed to be safe. The rest of her time was spent with her sisters Danaerys and Daenys, the twins, were both a year younger to her and were completely different to how Rhaena herself was. Whereas Rhaena was more martially inclined, and had always sort of enjoyed fighting with swords, both of her sisters preferred the more womanly arts of sewing, dancing and other such nonsense. Though, from what Rhaena knew of Danaerys and Daven, she knew that Danaerys was likely trying to model herself more on the first Visenya so as to impress their foster brother, oh how foolish that was.

Four moons after Eleana's birth and seven moons after she watched her father, mother and husband fly off to war, a raven arrived bearing the family sigil. Her uncle Jaehaerys had entered her solar accompanied by Ser Glendon Tyrell, a solemn expression on his face which had made Rhaena fear the worst, but he had not answered any of her queries instead he had merely handed her the raven and allowed her to read it in silence. As her eyes scanned down the words towards the bottom of the page, she felt both relief and grief in equal measure. For whilst they had won the war and Daemon Targaryen who would be their cousin had been killed by her father, as had three of her uncle Laecareys sons, but her father and mother had been killed along with their dragons. The letter was written in Orys' hand, and she could feel the weight of her beloved's grief in the words he wrote, Maegor Targaryen their cousin had escaped along with his dragon and their uncle Laecareys back to a ship bound for one of the free cities, and Orys had decided against giving chase. The war had been won but at what cost? Orys knew not, neither did Rhaena, all she knew now was that all of her parents were now dead, her birth mother dead eight years past during the storming of Gulltown, and now her father and mother by love dead in what many were calling the battle of Straw.

A moon after the raven came her husband and his party of men. They all looked tired and broken, Orys most of all, the crown that Balerion had placed upon his head all those years ago now bore much more sense than it had on that long ago day. With the Faith completely out of favour with their father, they had converted to the Old Gods some time ago, and so when it came to their coronation, they were crowned kneeling in front of the weirwood tree in the godswood of the Red Keep. The Black crown with the seven encrusted swords to represent the seven kingdoms with the replica of the Black Dread on its front was placed on her husband's head, and a green crown made from Vhagar's flames was put onto her head, the lords assembled cheered and from the Dragonpit she could hear Vhagar's roar, and perhaps somewhere in the distance the roar of an ancient beast awakened.

Orys summoned a meeting in the throne room the day after his coronation. She sat beside her husband on a throne carved from weirwood, Orys sat big and imposing on the Iron Throne and they both stared down the hall as the lords and knights assembled bent their knee to them both and pledged their allegiance. With that done Orys spoke, in a soft voice, " We have come here today my lords for the formation of a new council, my father has died passing in the midst of war. It is my goal to end the wars with my cousins across the narrow sea for good, and for that we must have members of the council who will work toward peace." Rhaena heard her husband pause and out of the corner of her eye saw his hands shaking, she took one of them and held it tightly. Orys squeezed her hand back, thanking her. "As such, it is my wish that Prince Jaehaerys of Oldstones remain as Hand of the King." Their uncle voiced his acceptance. Orys went on "Furthermore, my father made the wise choice of appointing both of his wives to positions on the small council. In these turbulent times, I am sure the lords here will agree with me that family is one of the most important things to trust in and as such, I wish to ask my wife Queen Rhaena to take a seat on the small council as master of laws." Rhaena voiced her acceptance. Orys went on, "I also wish to invite my foster brother Ser Daven Blackrush to take the seat of master of ships and replacing the deceased Monterys Velaryon." Daven voiced his acceptance. Orys continued. "There are more appointments. Lyman Beesbury as master of coin and Larys Strong as master of whispers." Both men accepted as was expected.

Then came the issue of what to do with the rebel lords. Tommem Lannister a sweet boy who was Lord of the Rock had been betrayed by his mother and uncle both of whom had raised the banners of the West when the Tarlings came, both were put to death fed to Orys' dragon Vermithor, though Tommem did not watch, he had wished to watch but Rhaena had put her foot down and said he was too young and innocent, as usual Orys gave into her demands. The other Westerlords who had rebelled were either pardoned or executed, with their heirs either becoming grateful lords or being sent as wards to prevent against the threat of another attack. The first year of Orys reign passed by very quickly, spent as it was in arranging pardons and rebuilding the realm after yet another war.

A minor scandal, at least to the lords of Westeros emerged in 82 A.L. when Orys granted their foster brother Daven permission to marry their sister Daenaerys. Both of them had known that their foster brother and sister had loved each other for many a year, but both had been too blinded by pride or fear to admit to the emotions, Daven though was Orys right hand man, more so than Jaehaerys and as such was granted leave to wed Daenaerys, and was also made Lord of the Blackrush. Rhaena heard the whispers that emerged in court and in the rest of the kingdoms, brought to her as they were by Larys Strong the heir to Harrenhal who was developing his spy network all the time. The whispers claimed some trickery was going on here, how it was a waste that a Princess of the Blood was being married to an up jumped commoner from Flea Bottom. Such things angered her and Daenaerys though they did not bother Daven, and none of them spoke of such things to Orys for fear of what he would do once he heard.

Times of peace allow for rebuilding, that was true of the kingdom, but it was also true of their family. Two more children followed Eleana's birth, another daughter who they named Baela born in 83 A.L. and a son, born in 86 A.L, whom they named Baelor. Questions began to arise over whom would be named heir once Orys' time came, but Orys simply said that when the time came he would discuss it with her and the children first. She simply hoped her husband knew what he was doing. There was more rebuilding as well, their uncle Jaehaerys, grandson Daemon was born in 81 A.L., born to his son Baelon and goddaughter Melissa Blackwood, though Baelon was dead as was Aemon, Jaehaerys increasingly spent more time in Oldstones looking after his grandchildren, Rhaenys, Viserys and Daemon and so Orys and Daven and Rhaena spent most of the time ruling properly, learning the ropes of what they could and could not do.

Reports continued to come in from across the narrow sea from their spies within the Tarling camp who reported that their cousin Maegor was plotting a new but that he was running out of funds for his campaign to conquer Westeros and that their uncle Laecareys was also beginning to grow tired, it seemed peace might be lasting this time. A nice thought, but one that was short lived for two years after Baelor's birth, a raven arrived from Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke reporting that he had seen war galleys being built in the Arbor for suspicious means, Orys sent a raven to the Arbor asking them to explain what they were doing. He received no response for two moons and then a raven came carrying a declaration of war, Lord Redwyne, the Lords of the Shield Islands and Lord Florent were rebelling against House Tyrell whom they accused of siding with the Tarlings. War was here again.


End file.
